Survival Game: School level
by Meme-sama
Summary: La escuela ahora es un infierno. Ahora es una jaula. La afamada institución esta en manos de otros. Estar obligado a matar es una de las nuevas tareas. Cuatro niveles. Muerte, sonrisas, alianzas y tragedias. ¿Quien sobrevivirá al final? Todo depende.
1. Chapter 1

Survival game

_Nuevas. Reglas del instituto._

_La primera regla y única es: Obedecer las órdenes. Claro, si aprecian sus vidas._

_Todos los participantes son alumnos de 15 a 17 años para que todo sea más justo, parejo y claro divertido. Les explicaré un poco, lo demás creo que ustedes mismos podrán apreciarlo._

_Hay cuatro niveles: primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y la universidad. Cada uno se irá desbloqueando cada tres meses, y los estudiantes que han pasado las pruebas deberán moverse al siguiente nivel de la institución correcta. En caso de que el alumno decida quedarse quieto y desobedecer morirá al instante, pues después de dar el aviso se darán dos horas para cambiar de planteles, para así destruir los edificios abandonados._

_Los cursos en nivel primario serán una buena ayuda para los estudiantes prometedores. Cada alumno puede escoger una solea área, para así mejorar sus aptitudes de supervivencia. Se puede elegir entre:_

_Medicina._

_Pelea_

_O Estrategas_

_En estos tres cursos los alumnos podrán aprender cómo defenderse o como atacar, para así asegurar su vida en comparación de las otras. Las alianzas están permitidas, pueden formarse equipos y grupos…que no excedan el límite de miembros, pues podría imponerse un castigo severo._

_Cada semana, los viernes por la noche, habrá una noche de "pandemónium" ya que no deseamos que los alumnos sean conformistas ni flojos, esa noche deberán pelear para conquistar terrenos. En caso de negarse se les arrebatará el suyo y serán asesinados de inmediato. Durante la primera etapa se verán bien provistos de vestimenta, armas, equipo, medicina entre otras cosas, el lugar donde estas serán surtidas es incierto…es válido apoderarse o hacer truques._

_Cualquier método es aceptable, asesinar, mentir, emboscar…el objetivo es sobrevivir a costa de otros, será mejor que cuiden de sus espaldas y tomen este juego como algo enriquecedor. Ah, pero no olviden sus deberes. A ciertas personas se les asignaran tareas extras…y si desean intentar escapar son libres de hacerlo pero no es muy recomendable._

_¡Tengan un excelente curso!_

_Atte: La nueva dirección escolar._

Un día común hermoso y soleado era disfrutado por todos los chicos. La vacaciones de verano habían llegado a su fin, y los días de escuela comenzaban de nuevo. El instituto donde estudiaban era de tal nivel que abarcaba desde la primaría hasta la universidad, esos grados divididos en cuatro planteles. No era exageración decir que ocupaban mucho terreno, quizá muchos kilómetros, pues cada plantel era enorme, tenía de todo y las instalaciones era una verdadera maravilla. Desde cocina hasta una enfermería, claro también estaban todas las áreas deportivas, una piscina y el enorme y largo campo que tenía cada área…era de las escuelas más grandes y afamadas conocida por todo el mundo, aunque claro, no todos lograban entrar en ella. Quizá eran escuelas demasiado grandes, pero estaba bien, pues había cinco kilómetros de distancia de cada una. Eso, incluyendo el echo de que eran muy extensas, pues realmente era algo increíble.

Kuroko Tetsuya era uno de los alumnos que habían logrado ingresar, pues era un alumno promedio pero impecable y de buena conducta. A la escuela asistían sus mejores amigos y cursaban el mismo grado que él. Por ejemplo en su salón estaban: Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryota, Momoi Satsuki y Aomine Daiki. La escuela era enorme, por lo tanto había muchos alumnos y por consiguiente muchos grupos.

Para explicarles mejor, nombraremos a los grupos que se encontraban en el mismo grado escolar que Kuroko, aunque no mal interpreten, el solo es un protagonista más de la historia. Las caras que verán en este relato son muchas más.

**Grupo A**: Donde los alumnos son de elite y sus promedios y/o aptitudes físicas destacan. En este grupo se encontraba:

_Akashi Seijuuro_: un chico totalmente encantador, listo, inteligente, con buen humor, posición envidiable y claro un talento desbordante para los juegos de estrategia, aunque los deportes se le dan de maravilla.

_Midorima Shintarou_: es un chico de cabellos y ojos verdes; un chico sumamente inteligente, serio y mesurado, alguien que siempre puede mantener la calma.

_Murasakibara Atsushi_: alguien que destaca por sus aptitudes atléticas y físicas que le llevan a ser alguien muy prometedor.

_Reo Mibuchi:_ Su belleza es casi una broma para ser un chico, además de ser totalmente destacado y capaz en todo lo que propone.

_Takao Kazunari_: Un chico de buena personalidad y gran humor, capaz de analizar la situación, su vista es más amplia de lo que parece, es raro que algo se le escape, es más listo de lo que su simplón ser puede mostrar.

_Himuro Tatsuya_: Un chico misterioso, es de esas personas cuya sonrisa denota falsedad, puede esconder muy bien sus verdaderos pensamientos, además de ser atlético, dedicado e inteligente.

**Grupo B**: Donde los alumnos son ejemplares pero no destacan tanto. En este grupo se encontraba:

_Hyuuga Jumpei_: Un chico con madera de líder, carácter fuerte e inteligencia destacable.

_Kiyoshi Teppei_: Su buena personalidad es de gran ayuda, además de la determinación que usualmente se refleja tanto en el deporte como en lo académico.

_Ryo Sakurai_: Fuerte, capaz e inteligente, pero no demasiado, solo lo bueno y suficiente, aunque su personalidad es cohibida y le impide sacar más potencial.

_Nijimura Shuzo_: Excelente líder, una moral correcta y un amplio y basto criterio, puede pensar en frio cuando es de necesidad; más él no aspira a nada realmente importante, por lo que queda en punto medio.

_Imayoshi Shoichi_: Un chico tan capaz que…la razón de que él no esté en la clase elite es desconocida…y eso, creo que dice mucho.

**Grupo C**: Donde los alumnos no destacan en realidad, solo son alumnos normales. Este era el grupo de Kuroko.

_Kuroko Tetsuya: _Un chico de personalidad agradable, de buenas notas, aplicado y considerado con otros, aunque bastante invisible entre los estudiantes.

_Momoi Satsuki: _Una chica algo caprichosa, pero bastante observadora, con buena capacidad de retención de datos y análisis.

_Kise Ryota: _Un chico muy alegre, sonriente, popular y guapo, además de tener una increíble aptitud física, y una capacidad de aprendizaje ilimitada. Un genio. Pero él está en la clase C por elección.

_Aomine Daiki:_ Su actitud es terrible, aunque no es mala persona, con sus aptitudes deportivas podría estar en un rango más alto pero permanece ahí pues le resulta muy fácil.

_Kagami Taiga: _Cabeza dura, impulsivo que no siempre escucha, pero tiende a escuchar atento, su habilidad académica no es tan buena en comparación a lo físico.

Y por último el **Grupo D**: Este grupo es de los problemáticos, quienes a pesar de tener potencial solo hacen caos. En este grupo se encontraba:

_Haizaki Shougo_: Chico problema, fuerte pero desobediente, holgazán y busca pleitos.

_Hanamiya Makoto_: Totalmente listo, un buen estratega, pero su conducta ameritó ser asignado a esa clase para tenerle bajo vigilancia.

_Nebuya Eikichi_: Fuerte pero tosco, mucho musculo poco cerebro, ligeramente impulsivo.

_Hayama Kotaro_: Alguien con tanto potencial como para estar en la clase B, pero él rechazó la oferta. Tiene fuerza y carácter animado, aunque a veces algo bestial.

(Debo aclarar, que en cada salón había 50 alumnos. Pero, como no son de nuestro interés mencioné a nuestros estelares)

Los días comenzaban con calma, el alboroto no tardó en surgir. Todos tenían temas para hablar, aunque sus grupos eran diferentes la mayoría se llevaba bien, y no prestaba mucha importancia al salón en el que estudiaban. En la actualidad, los chicos acaban de entrar en su segundo año de secundaría, una importante etapa en el desarrollo humano. Los días parecían ser prometedores mostrando un futuro reluciente al final del camino, la mayoría con sus vidas un poco planeadas y otros no tanto, lo importante era pasar de grado. Además todo parecía ser divertido, los maestros eran buenas personas y los clubes en la tarde eran divertidos.

—Akashi, me alegra verte. —Kuroko se acercó a uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque tal vez le tenía mucho mas apareció del que pensaba.

—Yo también Kuroko… ¿Cómo te esta yendo? —Preguntó Akashi de forma cortes. Ya había pasado un mes desde su regreso a clases, pero por los diferentes horarios no habían podido hablar mucho.

—Todo ha estado bien, el grupo C es bastante divertido y…—Akashi detuvo a Kuroko, cortando sus palabras. La mirada de Akashi se paseaba de aquí para allá, había algo extraño en el aire…era un olor que Akashi logró identificar…pasaron unos segundos de total y muerto silencio cortante. Entonces de golpe Akashi tomó el brazo de Kuroko y comenzó a jalarlo, antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, Akashi le indicó.

—No respires y agacha la cabeza…—Y en ese momento, cuando abandonaban el salón en el cual estaban hubo un fuerte temblor, seguido de un ruido ensordecedor. No había duda alguna, una explosión acababa de ocurrir. Pero… ¿Cómo era posible?

—¿A-Akashi? ¿Q-Que…e-está? —Kuroko miró con incertidumbre a Akashi, por no decir terror, ya que la repentina sorpresa seguida de los estallidos eran suficientes para que incluso la persona con los nervios más fuertes lograra ponerse nervioso. Pero Akashi no dijo nada, al parecer tampoco entendía nada, pero si algo era seguro, es que todo su ser le decía que debía correr, seguir a Akashi y no hacer nada mas.

Los estallidos se volvieron más continuos, y a juzgar por el sonidos, los estallidos ocurrían justo tras de ellos.

Pronto el pánico comenzó, muchos corrían por todos lados, haciendo que fuera difícil moverse o correr. Kuroko sentía que sus músculos se entumecían por los terribles nervios, la incertidumbre se quedaba muy corta. Akashi sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Kuroko. Akashi y él se miraron un instante…pero…

Lo siguiente no se los puedo contar. Ya que nadie supo que pasó…un fuerte y agudo estruendo tronó los tímpanos de todos, una gran explosión dejó inconscientes a la mayoría y lo demás se volvió oscuridad.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué? Las escuelas no suelen tener explosiones...Me encantaría decir que todo fue una pesadilla de algún alumno o quizá solo un producto de la imaginación. Mis queridos lectores, debo decirles que esta historia no tendrá muchos momentos felices, no habrá canciones o risas, y mucho menos noviazgos perfectos y caminos de flores…esta historia trata sobre los días de miseria, tortura y desesperación que se vieron obligados a vivir los chicos de esa particular escuela.

Es curioso…muchos no pueden creerlo, incluso para muchos que lo lean podría ser ridículo. Pero lo cierto es que las cosas más increíbles pueden pasar en unos cuantos segundos. Como cuando un tren se descarrila, o hay algún accidente…en solo unos segundos, muchas vidas se afectan y cambian. Posiblemente este cambio sería tan drástico que parecería una mala broma o una mentira cómica. Así que si aun sabiendo esto quieren continuar…será mi gusto narrarles lo que sucedió.


	2. Chapter 2

Survival Game

_Capitulo dos. De mal en peor._

Kuroko fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, sus odios dolían…era una sensación dolorosa y molesta, como cuando tus odios se bloquean y por más que bostezas estos siguen igual. Las imágenes eran borrosas así que tardó un poco en volver en sí. Su mente hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de recordar los acontecimientos anteriores, poco a poco las ideas se iban hundiendo y Kuroko reconstruía los sucesos del día actual…

—Debido ser un sueño…—Logró decir con un hilo de voz. Aunque si fuese un sueño no tendría sentido que se sintiera tan adolorido. Al poco rato Kuroko fue consciente de sí mismo. Pudo notar que estaba recostado…en el suelo, ya que todo su cuerpo le dolía, y estaba sobre la fría y dura superficie.

—Vaya…por fin despiertas Kuroko, me alegro…no puedo creer que durmieras tanto tiempo. —La voz de Akashi trajo a Kuroko de golpe a la realidad, pronto observó que se encontraba en el club de arte, lo cual era totalmente extraño. Cuando logró levantarse sus orbes apreciaron las presencias de más personas. Atsushi, Reo, Midorima y Akashi estaban en la misma habitación junto a Kuroko.

—¿Q-Qué está pasando?...Lo último que recuerdo…

—Es lo último que recordamos todos…—Le interrumpió Midorima, ya que mientras Kuroko permanecía inconsciente los demás hablaban con respecto a su situación, y todos estaban en lo mismo: Lo último que recuerdan es un fuerte ruido. De ahí en más nada es realmente seguro.

—Sei… ¿Qué crees que esté pasando? —Preguntó Reo observando a Sei. Kuroko tuvo la fortuna, de estar en la misma habitación que gente calmada, pues muchos otros estaban en pánico total.

—No lo sé…es extraño, pero…debemos ser cuidadosos…—A juzgar por la expresión facial de Akashi y la forma en la que su ceño se fruncía levemente, se podía entender que Akashi estaba totalmente sumido en pensamientos diversos.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?... —Preguntó Kuroko una vez que logró cuestionarse su ubicación…Kuroko nunca había puesto un pie en ese salón, claro que los materiales le dieron una pista, aun así seguía siendo confuso…

—Solo sé que estamos atrapados…las puertas no abren. Esto es demasiado raro…si fuera…—Respondió Midorima, pero entonces Midorima hizo una pausa.

Esa escuela no solo era de prestigio y afamada, también era totalmente automática y funcional, con la intención de brindar a sus alumnos una estadía más agradable, la escuela siempre estaba en constante renovación. Las puertas eran automáticas, no requerían llaves, los laboratorios eran igual y todas las instalaciones tenían seguros automáticos, todo esto manejado desde un centro en la dirección principal, de forma que cuando un alumno tocara la puerta estar se abriera, y cuando saliera del salón esta se cerrara sola en pocos minutos. Esto le daba a la escuela seguridad impecable, y optimizaba el movimiento de todo.

Pero esta vez había un problema. Cuando Midorima había tratado de abrir alguna puerta, ventana o lo que pudiera servir de salida se dio cuenta de que no podía, no importaba que hiciera…ni introduciendo su ID de alumno servía de algo. -En caso de mal funcionamiento, los alumnos con solo aplicar su ID podían desactivar cualquier cerrojo- Pero de nada sirvió, el sistema no respondía y las puertas no se abrían.

¿Qué sucedía? No tenían idea, pero a juzgar por las voces, podía notar que en los cuartos continuos estaban más alumnos, algunos más en pánico que otros, gritaban por ayuda, ya que sus puertas tampoco se abrían.

—Es extraño…Si fuera un malfuncionamiento ya hubiera sido arreglado, o al menos nuestros maestros nos hubieran ayudado…—Dijo Midorima por fin.

Atsushi solo permanecía en silencio, no deseaba interrumpir, solo observaba a los demás. Kuroko ya en sus sentidos y complemente consiente, comenzó a pensar en su situación actual. Si esto fuera un ataque a la escuela, ellos estaría posiblemente muertos, aunque si su condición fuera la de rehenes, quizá alguien estaría vigilándolos, o alguien les diría algo…o cualquier cosa que les diera a entender que eso es un ataque terrorista, o un robo o lo que fuera. Pero nada. Reo trató de usar su celular, pero pronto descubrió que todas las líneas estaban sin señal, absolutamente muertas, tampoco tenía internet, no había nada.

—Chicos…esta ni siquiera es nuestra escuela…—Susurró Kuroko, quien mientras caminaba por la péquela habitación había recogido del suelo una pequeña tarjeta.

—¿De qué hablas…Kuroko? —Preguntó Akashi caminando hacia él para examinar dicho objeto que tenía entre manos. Akashi tomó ese pequeño trozo de plástico y pudo observar lo siguiente: Esta pertenecía a un alumno de la clase B, pero no de secundaría, esta era una identificación de primaría.

Muchos podrían decir. ¿Qué tiene una identificación primaría de especial?

Bueno, para empezar, como se ha explicado en el primer capítulo, a pesar de que ese instituto tiene desde primaría hasta la universidad, estos planteles están totalmente separados por una distancia de cinco kilómetros cada una, sin mencionar que las escuelas por si solas son totalmente enormes. El echo de encontrar una credencial de alguien del grado de primaria en lo que se supondría es el grado de secundaría, es algo totalmente insólito, por no decir imposible. Las personas que usualmente piensan antes de hablar también son capaces de tener muchas variables y no dar el veredicto con rapidez. En el caso de Akashi, consideró oportuno pensar, ya que por un lado podía ser cierto…podían estar en las instalaciones de primaría, por otro lado algún niño pudo estar en las instalaciones de secundaria, y por ultimo un maestro pudo dejarla caer. No satisfecho con las opciones Akashi comenzó a observar con más detalle…los muebles eran más pequeños, los dibujos en los lienzos de ese salón eran más infantiles, y teniendo más detalle en la habitación, su tamaño, y la altura del techo, pudo secundar la opinión de Kuroko.

—Estamos en las instalaciones de primaría…—Soltó Akashi después de un corto silencio.

—Tiene sentido, todo es demasiado pequeño aquí…—Optó por decir Atsushi—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer Aka-chin?

Todos sabían que si podían confiar en alguien era Akashi. Algunos le conocían desde la primaria otros en la secundaría, y en ese tiempo, el chico se había ganado el respeto de todos, y claro sus confianzas.

Aunque de principio era difícil de creer si se ponía atención al entorno, era fácil de comprender y de ver. Eso, incluyendo el veredicto de Akashi, no había duda.

Dicen que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. Y en una pequeño salón lleno de alumnos elites Clase A, pues entonces llegar a algo sería probable. Midorima, Reo y Akashi se estuvieron mirando en silencio, todos comprendían su situación de alguna forma aunque hubiera demasiadas dudas en el aire. Ya mucho merito era estar en calma, pues esto no es como en las películas o los comics donde los chicos tienen poderes, o son unos super genios capaces de descubrir todo con un vistazo. Estos eran chicos comunes de segundo de secundaria, y por más prodigios que estos fueran, eso no les quitaba las emociones. La confusión era una de ellas, y aunque no lo mostraran, no saber con exactitud qué sería de su futuro, era algo totalmente inquietante.

Si alguna vez el lector ha cometido alguna falta o hecho algo malo, puede comprender lo que sentían. Cuando haces algo malo, rompes algún objeto de otra persona o simplemente fallas en algún examen; te sientes extraño, quizá no con miedo, pero es algo incierto para ti cual serán los siguientes sucesos, desde el nervio al regaño, o la sensación de que no serás perdonado o castigado…es una sensación inquietante que solo se agravia mas y mas con la imaginación. Cuando fallas en el examen no estas seguro si te castigaran o te gritaran, no sabes si te prohibirán salir, y si eres un buen alumno, y rara vez fallas, tampoco sabrás cual será la reacción de tus tutores.

Algo parecido sentían todos los chicos en esa situación…pues todo era incierto y confuso, y por mas mesurado o sereno que sea uno, la incertidumbre siempre se siente a flor de piel. Esta clase de situación extraña fue bien abordada…pero y cada quien tenía su pensamiento en el asunto, el que lo llevó más lejos fue Akashi. Siendo el un chico de una familia de prestigio siempre estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía con los aliados de su familia, o los socios o bien enemigos. Por lo tanto siempre había visto de todo, desde secuestros, ultrajes, fraudes, lios, y conspiraciones.

Quizá sería tonto pensar que alguien atacaría una escuela esperando obtener mucho. Pero Akashi tenía un presentimiento, uno tan malo que era mejor callarlo para no infundir el miedo en sus compañeros. Akashi había llegado a varios veredictos.

"No podemos fiarnos, debemos andarnos con cuidado…no nos han asesinado, lo cual significa que en este atraco nos necesitan con vida…el motivo aun me es desconocido, y estas personas manejan armas…Las explosiones…fueron reales….ese olor…por suerte pude darme cuenta…aunque fuera un segundo antes"

No, las explosiones no tienen olor, pero antes de que juzguen a Akashi como un presumido o un loco les sugiero pongan atención. Como la familia de Akashi es importante, él también ha recibido una educación especial, siendo hijo único es obvio que el heredara todo, así lo quiera o no. Akashi sabía por consiguiente muchas cosas, sobre todo saber reconocer, analizar e inspeccionar el ambiente o bien su entero. Ese momento en el que Kuroko estaba hablando, Akashi sintió un pequeño y extraño olor, y teniendo oídos algo sensibles pudo escuchar algo. El olor que sintió era cierto olor a pólvora, y otros químicos extraños que tenían un olor muy débil, pero que Akashi reconocía con facilidad, ya que había sido educado para poder hacerlo. No es que su familia deseara volverle un paranoico, pero esa clase de detalles pueden salvar una vida…y en este caso salvó la suya y la de Kuroko, aunque todo se tornó extraño después de eso.

"Tendremos que ser muy precavidos…"

—Como sea no podemos quedarnos aquí…Tenemos que salir…—Suspiró Reo, era algo molesto…pasar de: -estar estudiando para historia- a -estar atrapado en otro lugar- Pero en vez de quejarse más, prefirió buscar una salida.

—Tal vez podríamos abrir la puerta rompiendo sus seguros…—Opinó Kuroko mientras miraba la puerta de arriba abajo. Pero no hubo tiempo para respuesta. Un fuerte ruido inundó la habitación, un comunicado sería anunciado.

—_Apuesto a que se preguntan qué sucede, muchos de ustedes incluyo experimentan el pánico, y tienen buenas razones para tenerlo. Esto no es un robo o alguna clase de terrorismo. Es algo mucho mejor, si nos hacen el favor, sería bueno que nuestro buenos alumnos fueran al patio escolar. Lamentamos la espera, hemos preparado todo para ustedes…las puertas se abrirán para ustedes es unos minutos, les aconsejamos que obedezcan como buenos alumnos. _Atte. Su nueva dirección escolar_—_

Ninguno de los alumnos que escucharon este aviso podían creerlo. No todos eran consientes de que se encontraban en los planteles de primaria. Reo, Midorima, Akashi, Atsushi y Kuroko se observaron en silencio. Todos pensaban que era una broma, y las dudas empezaban a fluir en torrentes bastante abrumadoras. ¿Nueva dirección escolar?

La puerta entonces se abrió. Una sensación terrible recorrió los jóvenes cuerpos de esos chicos…como si salir fuera un peligro. Akashi fue el primero en caminar a la salida.

—Haremos lo que dicen, será peor quedarse aquí…

—¿E-Estas bromeando Sei? —Reo le siguió, pues por instinto le hacía caso, pero…aun así no sonaba muy bien.

—Creo que no es tan buena idea Akashi. —Secundó Midorima.

—Yo iré, si Aka-chin dice que lo haga…—Murasakibara se levantó del suelo y siguió a Akashi.

—Iré. —Espetó Kuroko.

Akashi no respondió nada más.

Ah, ruego me perdonen. Desean saber que sucedió con los demás. ¿Cierto? Sera un gusto contarles el tremendo desastre. No se sabe que hacían antes del incidente.

En el gimnasio de primaría se encontraban: Takao, Himuro, Kise, Aomine, Kagami y Momoi. Del resto no se sabe mucho, al menos no sobre esta parte del acontecimiento, solo se sabe sobre estos alumnos, me he de disculpar, seguro esperaban escuchar algo de Imayoshi o Nijimura…pero dejaremos eso para más tarde.

—Tiene que ser una broma…—Se quejó Aomine mientras pateaba las puertas.

—Deja de ser tan tonto, no servirá de nada…será mejor que estemos calmados…—Sugirió Kise amablemente, tratando de apaciguar a aquel fúrico Aomine.

—Tenemos que esperar, aunque esto no me gusta nada…—Gruñó Kagami de mala gana, seguido de un suspiro por resigno, sabía que no le convenía ponerse más violento. Kagami pensaba en muchas cosas, por ejemplo. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

—Daiki, deja de golpear cosas, no sirve de nada…—Le regaño Momoi, quien asustada había permanecido callada, no entendía nada…deseaba ver a sus amigas, y a Tetsuya.

Himuro y Takao por su parte permanecieron en silencio, sentados en una de las gradas del gimnasio solo se dedicaban a ver su alrededor, ellos comprendieron que esas instalaciones no eran las de secundaria, fue sencillo considerando lo brillantes que ambos eran para esto. Ambos se miraron, y con eso se daban a entender que llegaban a las mismas conclusiones. Así fue durante un buen rato hasta que el mismo aviso llegó a sus odios.

—Tiene que ser una jodida broma…—Gritó Aomine. Las puertas pronto se abrieron.

—Kagami, vamos. —Dijo Himuro mientras salía al lado de Kagami. Takao les siguió el paso. Aomine, Momoi y Kise les siguieron ya que no deseaban quedarse solos en aquel lugar. Aunque era algo difícil caminar….una sensación de peligro comenzaba a crecer.

La sensación que los chicos tenían era muy similar a caminar por la noche sin ver hacia donde vas. No sabes que te depara, sientes el peligro y algo en tu grita que deberías quedarte quieto o por lo menos pedir ayuda. Así cada paso resonaba en aquella silenciosa escuela. Todo estaba silencioso…todos caminaban lentamente hasta el lugar donde se les había indicado ir…podría decirse que todos estaban temerosos, por eso el gélido silencio era algo inquietante. Ya una vez todos afuera todos notaron el cambio de ubicación. Lentamente todos se dirigieron al lugar, había mas de quinientos alumnos. Todos confundidos, asustados, algunos llorando y otros en silencio…aunque no todos estaban presentes.

Un hombre que no mostraba el rostro apareció. Hubo silencio por un buen rato, pero pronto comenzó a hablar.

—_La escuela nos les prepara como debería….La vida es más que solo libros, y esta escuela en particular tiene un esquema estúpido…clasificar a los alumnos como ganado para ver cual es mejor. Claro que…no es personal y no me interesa decirles más. Supongo que han notado que ahora están en la escuela primaría…pero miren sus alrededores…no hay ningún niño de primaría._

_Ahora ustedes tendrán que jugar al "Survival game" Es el juego de la vida. Es bastante simple: Sobrevivan…no solo a sus otros compañeros, sino también a la desesperación, la enfermedad y la locura. Ustedes ya no podrán volver a sus casas— _Hubo un momento de extremo silencio, los alumnos se habían quedado sin palabras al punto de cortarles el aliento. Solo algunos pocos permanecían calmados. Así, el hombre prosiguió.

—_Esta escuela será su nuevo hogar. Ya que este es el primer nivel, seremos amables y les daremos cursos intensivos para que sobrevivan a los extraordinarios, y sean provistos de los materiales indicados. La única regla es obedecer las ordenes de la dirección, de ahí es mas podrán hacer lo que consideren mejor…Poco a poco los débiles serán eliminados. El plazo para sobrevivir y pasar al siguiente nivel, es de tres meses, en los cuales deberán evitar morir…_

_Los que logren llegar al ultimo nivel, no solo ganaran su libertad y conservaran sus vidas, si no que serán recompensados y llenados de gloria y riqueza por su fortaleza, solo puede haber dos ganadores. Un rey y una reina. Atención: esto no significa que los ganadores tengan que ser hombre y mujer.—_

En las películas siempre hablan de matar a otros y sobrevivir, se dice demasiado fácil. Pero poniéndose en el lugar de unos simples niños de secundaría las cosas no resultan emocionantes, de echo resultan totalmente aterradores, piénsalo por un segundo. ¿De verdad es tan fácil arrebatar vidas? ¿De verdad no asusta considerar el echo de tener una muerte dolorosa, lenta o cruel? Aun si se te ofrece la libertad y la riqueza no todos pueden reaccionar igual. Quizá entre esos alumnos hubo mas de alguno que se sintió contento al saber que podría hacer lo que se le antojara y que podría sacar su sadica naturaleza. Pero la mayoría…estaba en un estado de shock…todo parecía una mentira.

—_Son libres de huir o tratar de escapar de la escuela, pero no se los recomiendo. Les aconsejo que en este primer nivel se cuiden en grupos, bien dicen "mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aun mas cerca" Este curso incluye exámenes…entiendan mis queridos alumnos, que esto no es una broma, sus vidas normales no volverán y si se reúsan a hacer algo…pues que decepción saber que son ganado. Armas, cursos, comida, medicina, ropa y otras están ocultas en la escuela, si son listos sabrán aprovechar…_

_¡Les deseo la mejor de las suertes! ¡Sobrevivan! Y salgan victoriosos en el Survival game. Me retiro…la información de los cursos, horarios y demás será colocado en el mural escolar._ _—_Nadie pudo decir nada mas, ni preguntar, gritar o renegar. La mayoría aun petrificados deseaban que el sueño se acabara ¡Todo era simplemente imposible! Sobre el nombre sin rostro, antes de darse cuenta había desaparecido, y una fuerte explosión destruyó uno de los edificios. La mayoría de los alumnos con el ruido de la explosión comenzaron a correr, otros corrieron en busca de un escondite, y otros a buscar las cosas escondidas, quizá serian alumnos comunes, pero la mayoría eran totalmente listos, así que…captaron la realidad con rapidez…aunque todo apenas estaba comenzando, y se pondría aun peor.

Mientras la conmoción descontrolaba a todos. Kagami buscó a Kuroko, algunos lograron reunirse y otros tantos aparecieron entre ellos Teppei y Hyuuga.

—Kuroko… ¿Están bien? ¿Qué esta pasando? —Gritó Kagami.

—No lose. Pero… ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—¡Tetsu! —Gritaron Aomine y Momoi al unisonó. —¿Están todos bien?

—Nada tiene sentido…—Suspiró Kise, quien estaba aterrado, mucho más que los otros.

—Sei… ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Todos voltearon a ver a Akashi, quien parecía tenso, este tenía los puños cerrados y apretados, cuando alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de los demás, habló fuerte y claro.

—¡No pienso permitir esto! ¡Escúchenme todos! Hasta que podamos hacer algo, lo mejor será estar precavidos… Kagami, Aomine busquen materiales, y cosas que puedan ser de ayuda para la noche ocultas en el lugar, tomen solo lo que no necesite mantenimiento. Hyuuga, Teppei, busquen medicinas, Kuroko busca recursos. Reo, tu vendrás conmigo…Kise, cuida de Momoi ¿Entendido? Ya no importa…no confíen en nadie. Cuando tengan algo, nos vamos a reunir en la oficina de profesores —Esa respuesta fue totalmente impresionante, Akashi estaba reaccionando de manera más inteligente que otros. Y aunque muchos deseaban oponerse o decirle que dejara de bromear… ¡La brutalidad…con la que habló era casi una broma! Nadie pudo desobedecerle, prácticamente sus piernas comenzaron a moverse y a correr. Todo era un caos, todos corrían en busca de cosas para sobre vivir…sus vidas no volverían nunca…la vida…dependía de sus futuras acciones. Kagami y Aomine empezaron a correr en busca de todo lo que fuera útil.

Kise y Momoi corrieron hacia la sala de profesores. Kuroko comenzó a correr en otra dirección al igual que Hyuuga y Teppei. Himuro desapareció al igual que Midorima, Takao y Atsushi…no en las mismas direcciones.

"Sei… ¿Qué estas planeando?...Como sea, no comprendo nada…pero, si estamos juntos, haré lo que sea para sobrevivir…" Pensó Reo mientras corría al lado de Akashi.

"Los voy a proteger…no sé quien es el responsable pero lo haré trizas en cuanto lo encuentre…amenazar la vida de todos es imperdonables…pero, por el momento tenemos que sobrevivir"

El juego comienza. ¿Quién ha de lanzar el primer golpe? Aunque…quizá no haya tantos problemas al inicio…con los cursos comenzando…ser un alumno con habilidades académicas…dejaría de ser importante.


	3. Chapter 3

Survival game.

_Capitulo tres. De la normalidad a la realidad._

La mitad de los alumnos decidieron esconderse en diversos lugares, de preferencia alejados. Kise y Momoi permanecieron en la gran sala de maestros, para suerte de ellos nadie más se acercó a esa zona. Momoi y Kise permanecían abrazados, temblando ambos al mismo tiempo…sin saber que les podría pasar, o en qué momento sus vidas podían peligrar, solo podían experimentar el terror y el miedo total. Mientras ambos esperaban silenciosos a los demás, por fin hubo un ruido: Momoi estaba llorando.

—Kise…dime que es un broma…una pesadilla…—Sollozó ella en sus brazos. Kise estaba igual de aterrado, pero siendo un buen amigo sintió pena por ella…las mujeres son más sensibles después de todo.

—Es una pesadilla…—Dijo suave— Por desgracia…no es una de la que podamos despertarnos…—Momoi sintió la cálida mano de Kise acariciando su cabeza de forma gentil. Al estar al lado de Kise se sentía mejor, eran buenos amigos, y además Kise tenía un toque magnifico para saber tratar a una chica, posiblemente si Momoi estuviera en esos instantes con Kagami o bien Aomine…la pobre chica ya estaría llorando con desesperación…pero Kise logró calmarla.

—¿C-Crees que estaremos bien? —Kise tembló por este cuestionamiento, trataba de pensar a pesar de todo el griterío y alboroto que había afuera. Ya que la respuesta no aparecía en su mente…simplemente nada era seguro, ni siquiera podía asegurar si estarían vivos para mañana, pero optó por decirle algo más agradable a la chica.

—Tenemos que confiar en ello, además…Akashi y los demás seguro que nos ayudaran…—Momoi se calmó un poco, Kise y ella solo permanecieron abrazados tratando de ignorar el escándalo que estaba afuera.

—Quizá haya algo por aquí…—Dijo Momoi separándose de Kise. Si bien había cosas escondidas por toda la escuela, ese lugar no debía ser la excepción. Kise y Momoi se levantaron del suelo, y después de cerrar la puerta -Por alguna razón la sala de maestros funcionaba con llave y cerrojos manuales- comenzaron a investigar el entorno.

No pasó mucho antes de que ellos encontraran algunos materiales. Había medicamentos básicos, vasos, tazas…también encontraron algunos cobertores entre otras prendas. En el baño que tenía aquella sala de maestros, encontraron cosas más simples como papel higiénico, gaza, vendas y otras cosas de limpieza, además de alcohol, jabón y desinfectante.

Quizá esto no sería muy útil para un juego en donde posiblemente pueden matarte…o eso pensaría la mayoría. Pero la realidad era otra. Muchos alumnos tontos cometieron el error de ir en busca de armas, muy pocos fueron por recursos…la mayoría, probó ser una bola de tarados e ir por lo que creyeron más conveniente. Pero, lo que Kise y Momoi tenían ahora, era mucho mejor que incluyo una pistola o un cuchillo…Si los lectores son inteligentes entenderán el porqué de esto.

—Esto tiene que ser de ayuda…—Dijo Kise. El chico se dirigió hacia un escritorio, tomó un papel y una pluma y comenzó a hacer un inventario, escribiendo todo lo que habían encontrado y la cantidad con la que contaban. Esa fue una decisión muy inteligente por parte de Kise.

—Si, ahora solo nos queda esperar a…

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—Momoi, Kise, soy yo Kuroko…—Ambos reconocieron la voz de su compañero y fueron a abrirle. Kuroko tenía en mano dos sacos bastante pesados. Kise le ayudó con eso, y Momoi volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—¿Cómo esta todo afuera? —Preguntó Kise, pues los ruidos y el alboroto aun eran demasiado fuertes.

—Terrible…todos estaban jaloneándose y peleando…por suerte no me notaron…—La invisibilidad de Kuroko era más que esplendida para ser un recolector, si no era fácil de notar o de captar la atención sería mejor para él y para todos. Quizá por esa razón Akashi le mandó a hacer esa tarea…pero claro, por el momento es una suposición.

—Me alegro de que estés bien…—Suspiró Momoi aliviada mientras le daba un abrazo—¿Qué encontraste Tetsu?

—Tome muchas conservas y demás…cosas que no se echen a perder con facilidad y cosas instantáneas…Aunque no sé de donde sacaremos agua caliente. —Suspiró Kuroko mientras les mostraba algunas sopas y demás, que requerían únicamente agua caliente para ser consumibles.

—Tenemos suerte…—Dijo Kise sonriente. Pues en la sala de maestros habían algunos aparatos eléctricos útiles, había un microondas, y una maquina que calienta el agua automáticamente. Si tenían suerte habría electricidad por un tiempo…

—No tanta como quisiera…—Suspiró Kuroko, quien en su trayecto había visto peleas, golpes, gritos y lagrimas…un panorama que solo ves en las novelas y películas, nada adecuado a lo que te imaginas…cuando aun estas en segundo de secundaría. Muchos siempre se la pasan fantaseando sobre situaciones excitantes o riesgosas…pues parecen interesantes, y además los protagonistas casi siempre se salvan el pellejo al final, creyendo que si ellos estuvieran en medio de esta clase de situaciones todo seria violento, interesante y glorioso. Pero la cruda realidad, es que el temor, el horror y la confusión sumada al echo de saber que tu vida pende de un hilo muy delgado, que puede ser cortado dependiendo de tus futuras acciones…Hacen que te des cuenta de cuan equivocados están esos chicos…Si tu eres inteligente, sabes bien que arriesgar la vida no es divertido. Aunque muchos practican deportes extremos diciendo que la adrenalina es excitante…es muy diferente arriesgar tu persona por elección y por emoción…a terminar envuelto en un juego macabro donde pueden matarte, torturarte o bien herirte…

Las opciones son: Dolor, sufrimiento o muerte. Ninguna es atractiva cuando se supone tienes pocos años de vida y se supone tienes el resto por delante. Por otro lado la desesperación saca lo peor de una persona, convirtiendo al más tímido en la persona mas desesperada, temerosa, violenta y terrible con la que te puedes topar.

Así bien Kuroko había podido observar como algunos cayeron tan rápido en ese estado de pánico que casi parecía estúpido.

—Tranquilo Kuroko…debemos ser fuertes…—Le susurró con dulzura Kise a Kuroko, quien le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa pequeña, agradeciendo la amabilidad. Las personas que a pesar de sus miedo y problemas son capaces de dar una palabra de aliento…Son las mejores personas con las que podrías toparte.

-Mientras Kuroko, Momoi y Kise estaba en la sala de maestros las cosas se ponían serias en otro lado-

—Tiene que ser una broma…—Gruñó Aomine— Ya van cinco que tratan de atacarnos ¿Qué se han vuelto locos?

—Posiblemente…—Dijo Kagami mientras corría, en verdad no podía creer que sus compañeros se hubieran puesto tan agresivos de repente.

Pronto llegaron a un salón. Este era el correspondiente al grupo C de cuarto de primaria.

La escuela primaria es el segundo plantel mas grande de todos. Por que esta escuela aparte de tener lo mismo que las demás, tiene muchos mas salones, ya que esta escuela cubre los seis grados de primaria, con cuatro grupos cada una…el lugar era totalmente enorme, mucho mas que la secundaría. Esto era bueno y malo. Bueno ya que mayor espacio, muchos lugares para esconderte y demás. Por otro lado era malo, ya que podía haber alguna trampa, y buscar los materiales era difícil.

El segundo plantel más grande era el de la universidad…de echo el de la universidad era el más grande de todo, teniendo miles de salones, instalaciones y demás, pero por el momento eso no nos interesa ni es relevante, continuemos.

Kagami y Aomine entraron al salón que estaba en el cuarto piso. -Eran seis pisos en total con cuatro salones por piso, de mucha extensión sin contar los baños- Kagami comenzó a buscar bajo los pupitres y Aomine en las cajas que había en el fondo del salón. Para su fortuna encontraron materiales, como había dicho Akashi. Encontraron baterías, lámparas, velas, fósforos, algunas otras cosas básicas cantimploras vacías, algunos recipientes y cosas que no requerían mucho mantenimiento.

—Esto es suficiente, tomemos esto y vayamos con el resto…—Dijo Kagami.

—De acuerdo, me pone de nervios este lugar…—Aomine observó el reloj, este seguía funcionando, claro que nada le aseguraba que la hora estuviera correcta. Ya estaba atardeciendo, de echo el cielo ya tenía matices naranjas…pronto se acercaría la noche, y aunque Aomine era alguien valiente, a cualquiera le pondría de nervios quedarse en la escuela de noche…mas en las situaciones actuales.

—Igual a mi…

—¡Así que ustedes ratas quieren darse con todo eso! —Una voz que no conocían gritó con furia. Kagami y Aomine observaron a un grupo de chicos con algunas cosas en sus manos: Fierros, un bate y algunos otros objetos. A juzgar por sus sonrisas prepotentes, ellos eran el típico grupo de matones.

—Eso no les incumbe…deberían irse y ya. —Gruñó Kagami altanero. –En este caso "altanero" lo usamos para decir Kagami estaba enfadado por ver chicos tan estúpidos amenazándoles

—Que chico tan rudo…espero que seas así cuando te dejemos la cara hecha trizas. —Gritó uno de los tipos de aquel grupito. Kagami volteo a ver a Aomine. Ambos se miraron, y guardaron silencio para dirigir sus miradas de nuevo contra las de esos tipos…algo era seguro: No les dejarían ir tan fácil.

"No tenemos tiempo para estupideces…debemos volver con los demás cuanto antes…" Pensó Aomine preocupado, pues no sabía si los demás estaban bien, además sería totalmente problemático si caía la noche y aun no se reunían.

Pero antes de poder hacer alguno, uno de ellos se acercó rápidamente abalanzándose contra Kagami. Si no fuera por la increíble aptitud física de Kagami y sus buenos reflejos, posiblemente le hubieran enterrado su fierro en la cara. Aomine reaccionó aun más rápido, y aprovechando que el sujeto había fallado, le pateó la espalda, incrementando la fuerza de dirección que este tenía, y quien al no poder frenar se estrelló por completo contra la pared.

—Kagami…la ventana está abierta…no tenemos mucho tiempo…—Kagami quien aun continuaba algo sorprendido miró rápidamente a la ventana, una pequeña brisa mecía la cortina, con esto se sabía que la ventana estaña abierta. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el resto de esos tipos.

—A ellos…¡No los dejen con conciencia! —Ordenó el que parecía ser el líder. Entonces Aomine reaccionando una vez más un segundo antes, arrancó la cortina que tenían al lado y la lanzó frente a ellos, quizá no para dañarlos, pero sirvió para darles aunque sea unos segundos de tiempo. Kagami aprovechó esto, y con las cosas en la caja salió rápidamente por la ventana…No fue muy difícil considerando el tamaño de la ventana. Aomine tomó el fierro que había caído al arrancar la cortina y salió un poco después que Kagami.

—¡No los dejen escapar! —Una vez que se quitaron ese trozo gigante de tela de en sima salieron tras ellos. Aomine observó como todos rápidamente iban tras ellos. Kagami no podía mirar hacia atrás, solo se concentró en correr lo más rápido posible.

Al final del pasillo esta una escalera ancha, la cual conecta a los seis pisos, Kagami sin querer perder un segundo se lanzó hacia el espacio amplio que había en medio de las escaleras. Pongámoslo así: Escalera, cuadrado amplio, escalera de nuevo. Así hasta bajar o subir. Si no me he sabido explicar espero sepan comprender que no siempre es fácil definir algo cuando no se tiene una buena foto. Pido a los comprensivos lectores que imaginen su escuela, o alguna que hayan visto con más de un piso, ahora agréguenle seis mas…si han podido hacerle a la idea de esta forma me alegro. Sin más continuemos.

Kagami dio un largo salto y calló sobre sus rodillas, pero ignorando cualquier molestia se ponía de pie casi de inmediato, corriendo lo más rápido posible. Kagami confiaba en que Aomine estaría bien, con las miradas de hace un minuto, Aomine le había logrado transmitir "Asegúrate de llevar esto, lo demás no importa". Es impresionante como las miradas pueden dar mensajes tan exactos. Así bien Kagami no se detenía ni un segundo…si, tenía algo de miedo, esos tipos iban en serio, y a aparte les seguían…una persecución es emocionante, cuando uno es niño es totalmente divertido jugar a policías y ladrones correteando o siendo correteado.

Pero en estos momentos no era emocionante, era aberrante, y le ponía de nervios de punta a Kagami, quien ya había ganado ventaja, pero no la suficiente como para dejar de escuchar sus voces. Kagami se golpeaba contra los barandales y se resbalaba por lo rápido que corría, y saltaba, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de mirar sus pies, solo el frente, todo el tiempo al frente, claro que con el debido cuidado para no destrozar el contenido recolectado en sus manos.

Aomine por su momento trataba de seguir a Kagami, tratando de bloquearles el paso a estos, pero en un momento se acercaron demasiado. Aomine con el fierro de la cortina en sus manos trataba de evitar golpes, y siendo un poco mas conocedor de peleas hacia lo mejor que podía para lograr protegerse. Aomine saltó por las escaleras, ya que siempre lo había cayó de manera perfecta en el piso. Corriendo lo más que podía. Pero cuidando su espalda, ya que si le lanzaban algún objeto sería un problema.

Aomine había logrado golpear a dos y dejarlos en el suelo. Ahora le perseguían solo tres, el líder había decidido no perseguirle. Aomine trataba de pensar en algo. Cuando llegó a la escalera del segundo piso tuvo una idea. Siguió bajando, hasta que llego al último piso. Aomine logró divisar a Kagami, este ya estaba bastante alejado dirigiéndose hacia la sala de maestros como Akashi había indicado. En ese momento, le quedaban menos de dos minutos a Aomine antes de que esos tres chicos le encontraran y de echo tenía tres opciones:

Pelear con ellos hasta vencer a los tres

Bloquearles el paso.

Huir.

Aomine optó por usar la primera pero de manera un poco diferente. Escondiéndose de forma que quedara en el punto ciego. Los tres chicos aparecieron, con sus miradas buscaron a Aomine, pero no le encontraron. Entonces rápidamente Aomine salió y como si fuera a batear un cuadrangular, golpeó a los tres al mismo tiempo, con la fuerza del golpe y la impresión estos se estrellaron contra la pared quedando inconscientes, no les hizo mayor daño, pero era lo mejor que se podía hacer en esos momentos. Aomine sin un minuto que perder fue a donde Kagami.

Aomine tenía el corazón a mil por hora, no solo por haber sido perseguido y que casi lo mataran o trataran de golpear…más bien fue una sensación rara producida por haber golpeado a esos chicos…Una cosa es una pelea de esas que se tienen en la secundaria a puño limpio…y otra es dejar a tres personas inconscientes por que tu vida depende de ello…La sensación era tan anormal que Aomine sentía que sus manos temblaban un poco, pero decidió ignorar la situación.

Como fuera Aomine pronto se encontró con Kagami y ambos fueron hacia la sala de maestros, sin ningún peligro nuevo.

Por otra parte, Hyuuga y Teppei habían tenido suerte, encontraron las medicinas en el salón D de primer año de primaría, antes de que alguien les viera o notara había traído lo que consideraron totalmente esencial. Desde medicamentos como la migraña, hasta algunos parches de nicotina (No, ningún fumaba ni mucho menos, pero dicen que son buenos para el estrés… o eso pensó Hyuuga). También tomaron medicina para la fiebre, pomadas, medicamentos para el dolor, analgésicos y otros anestésicos. Ya con lo suficiente y con manos llenas ambos fueron hacia la sala de maestros, esto fue media hora después de que Kuroko entrara con el resto.

Como había mencionado la desventaja de una escuela tan terriblemente enorme, es que te toma demasiado tiempo ir de un lugar a otro. Si se preguntan por qué nadie se le había ocurrido acercarse a la sala de maestros o por que nadie pasaba por ahí la respuesta es estúpidamente sencilla: Considerando como era su supuesta nueva dirección escolar, nadie quería acercarse a lugares como la sala de maestros, la dirección o control escolar, ya que supusieron estas zonas tendrían trampas, gente peligrosa o quizá algún explosivo.

¿Por qué Akashi supo que ese lugar sería idea? Lo sabrán mas tarde.

Ahora, vamos con lo más importante de este capítulo. El encuentro de Akashi con un "regulador escolar"

Akashi y Reo corrieron hacia la dirección, que era el lugar más alejado en toda la escuela. No fue nada fácil, pero el camino estuvo despejado por suerte, ya que como mencionamos, nadie quiso acercarse a esa zona. ¿Y la mayoría de los estudiantes? Estaban escondidos en las habitaciones de los clubes, armarios, el sótano o bien la azotea de la escuela o cualquier lugar alejado de mucho peligro o cuya entrada pudiera ser bloqueada. No fue fácil para Reo ni para Akashi llegar, por la lejanía del lugar, además…claro que había trampas, pero las fortaleces de Reo y Akashi jugaron a favor logrando llegar a la dirección. Akashi y Reo lograron forzar las cerraduras y entraron a lo que sería la dirección…el lugar estaba totalmente muerto…el atardecer y las cortinas cerradas hacían que el lugar estuviera bastante oscuro. Reo y Akashi no tenían miedo…no sentían peligro realmente.

—Reo, aquí tienen que estar las armas de verdad, busca en todo el lugar…yo iré por acá…si sucede algo vete, o avísame. —Indicó Akashi dirigiéndose hacia la oficina del director principal.

—_Vaya vaya…que buen estudiante eres, fuiste el único con valor…aunque quizá el valor te juegue en tu contra ¿No te parece?__—Una voz torcida salió de una pantalla, la cual estaba en sima del escritorio del director, esta era una transmisión en vivo. —Debo decir estoy impresionado… ¿Cómo supiste que aquí teníamos las armas?__—_La persona en la pantalla que no mostraba su rostro solo soltó una risa. Era de un hombre de edad madura, no era de nadie joven. Eso pudo deducirlo Akashi.

—Era obvio…mientras los demás prestaban atención al hombre que nos dio las nuevas instrucciones, observé algo a la distancia…era una sombra, casi imposible de ver…Con esto supe que alguien estaba guardando algo importante, y suponiendo que la lógica de la mayoría les alejaría de este lugar…tuve consideración en pensar que por ello aquí escondieron las armas…la explosión ocurrió en un punto especifico…el cual obligó a los alumnos a buscar el refugio más cercano eliminando las posibles variables que se acercaran aquí

Akashi habló con frialdad e indiferencia, no tenía interés en realidad, solo deseaba una apertura para hacer alguna pregunta, y quizá estar un paso delante de los demás…lo cual quizá podría salvar a sus amigos de una muerte futura. La persona en la pantalla escuchaba fascinada a Akashi, totalmente sorprendido de que un alumno de segundo de secundaría se hubiera dado cuenta de detalles tan sutiles, en medio del pánico y en tan poco tiempo.

—_¡Increíble! Eres un estudiante tan prometedor que casi es broma~ Espero asistas a los cursos para estrategas…serás de los más prometedores en el juego, eso lo puedo ver desde ahora. Veo que eres un líder…Mira que indicar tan eficaz los lugares seguros, y conservar la calma…_

Akashi sintió una increíble repulsión por ser halagado por el hombre tras esa pantalla. Pero luego, una duda importante vino a su mente ¿Cómo supo todo aquello? ¿Qué era eso de los cursos.

—Explícate. —Ordenó. La persona tras la pantalla, no le importaba que tan frio se pudiera mostrar ese alumno. Ya que eso era interesante, seguro el mantendría todo muy interesante…al grado de que tal se harían algunos cambios en ciertas cosas del futuro.

—_Ya que me has sorprendido te daré créditos extra._ _—_Esa persona usaba referencias escolares dentro de un juego maniaco…eso era extraño—._ Bien, te daré un adelanto del siguiente programa. En el cajón de este escritorio hay algunos papeles que explican ciertas cosas, y además viene incluido el programa de ciertos eventos, reglas y algunas clausulas que podrían salvar el pellejo de muchos…pero sería aburrido si todos las supieran ¿No crees? Ya que tuviste la inteligencia para venir hasta aquí son tuyas…Y de vez en cuando puedes venir a preguntar… ¡Ah! Pero…hay algo importante, si vienes con alguien más aparte de tu compañero, este lugar explotará y morirás antes de tan siquiera suspirar ¿Entendido? Eres un jugar interesante, y ya que tengo un ojo en ti, tengo expectativas…Nos vemos._

Akashi escuchó con atención…no le diría a nadie más, aparte de Reo sobre esto. No es que desee ocultar cosas a los demás, pero…esa información era demasiado valiosa…y sería mejor no compartirla con nadie más…dicen que entre mayor es la información que sabe uno, es muy sencillo volverte un blanco. Akashi, a juzgar por las palabras del hombre, supo que no la tendría fácil…incluso esto podría ser peor, pero…haría todo en su mano para algún día estar frente a esa persona…y hacer que se arrepienta de existir.

"Como sea debo concentrarme…No tengo tiempo de pensar en cosas tan lejanas, por el momento tenemos que vivir."

Pensó Akashi, y luego abrió todos los cajones del escritorio. Solo en uno había algunos papeles. Reo y Akashi se encontraron. Reo encontró muchas cosas que podrían servir tanto como arma como herramienta.

—Sei…entonces ¿En esos papeles hay información extra?

—Eso parece…

Los papeles explicaban lo siguiente.

_**¿Qué son los cursos?**_

_Ya que ningún alumno tiene verdadera experiencia, y se desea que el juego sea interesante, se darán cursos. Como si fueran clases normales, estos cursos duraran un mes, y no se volverán a dar en todo el resto del juego. Los cursos serán para instruir a los alumnos y volverlos más capaces. Solo se puede elegir una materia._

_Los cursos para estrategas: Estos son cursos exclusivos, que se darán solo a algunos pocos seleccionados. Para conocer a los que tienen potencial se les hará un testeo en general a todos, si alguien se rehúsa morirá. No importa que. En el testeo se medirán los potenciales especiales de todos, no importa los resultados._

_Los cursos de medicina: Estos son para quien sea, en los cuales se aprenderá desde la sutura de una herida, hasta como envenenar a alguien…un simple rasguño con un veneno puede hacer la diferencia, y conocer curas puede hacer otra diferencia más grande._

_Los cursos de pelea: Ya que los alumnos no saben nada, o bien la mayoría…estos cursos los transformaran en maquinas capaces de defenderse o de asesinar a conveniencia._

Así Akashi terminó de leer el primer papel.

—Eso significa que nos meterán a todos a pruebas…

—¿Y si nos resistimos moriremos?

—Sí, ese parece ser el caso. —Tanto a Reo como a Akashi les recorrió un terrible escalofrió. Aun con toda la preparación de Akashi, para estas cosas, no es sencillo para nada mantener un temple de acerco. Aunque…por suerte el menor tenía un objetivo. Icen que cuando tienes un objetivo, lo demás te deja de importar. Por ejemplo, ya no te importa los obstáculos, imposibilidades o los puntos jugando en tu contra. Y algo así le pasó a Akashi. Reo estaba por decir algo cuando Akashi se desplomó, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. Reo se hincó para quedar frente a Akashi.

Hubo un largo silencio. Akashi se aferró a Reo con todas sus fuerzas. Reo estaba halagado, sorprendido y extrañado, todo al mismo tiempo…que Akashi le abrazara era algo imposible, extraño y sorpresivo.

—Reo…promete…que nunca me traicionaras…—Se escuchó débilmente. Reo sonrió de forma amplia y acarició su cabeza, observando que la noche ya había caído.

—Lo prometo…siempre estaré a tu lado, incluso si me cuesta la vida. —Akashi sabía que Reo no mentía, y no por que fuera un detector de mentiras, pero pudo sentirlo.

Cuando una persona te miente, lo sientes rápidamente. ¿Cierto? Su voz, su expresión…algo te indica que miente. Pues también pasa, cuando tu juicio con las personas es bueno y ya te han mentido antes, es mucho más sencillo que sepas que es mentira y que no.

Akashi supo que Reo no mentía. Y Reo no mentía…era totalmente en serio, no era nada a la ligera. Ahora seguro que nuestros lectores, o al menos algunos conocen a Akashi y si _le conocen _seguro que no esperaban que se desplomara y dijera algo tan caprichoso. Permítanme explicarles el corazón humano, o bien el de Akashi.

Ahora…bien, les brindaré un ejemplo fácil. En los libros de historia, obras y demás, suele pasar, que un Rey se siente abrumado por todas las responsabilidades, además de sentir el peligro de que alguien puede desear su muerte, así que le pide a su compañero mas cercano que le jure lealtad…ya que en los momentos difíciles, o en la desesperación tener alguien en quien confiar lo vuelve todo más ameno, agradable, además de brindar seguridad…

Cuando tienes a tu lado alguien en quien de verdad confias, que sabes que no te mentiría por mas cruda que fuera la verdad y en sima de todo esta siempre a tu lado de forma incondicional…es como si no importara que el mundo se cayera o todos se traicionaran o te dieran la espalda…nada de eso tiene tanto peso…es una sensación que te da fuerza y valor y además soporte. Y Akashi, quien había tomado un papel tan difícil…se sintió débil por unos momentos, se sintió inseguro, angustiado y agitado…por más capacitado, frio o educado que uno pueda estar…estas cosas no dejan de producir miedo.

—¿Estarás a mi lado hasta el final?

—Por supuesto…Puedes confiar en mí, sabes que estaré a tu mando…haré lo que me pidas…A decir verdad estoy asustado, no entiendo mucho aun y mi futuro ahora es incierto…cuando hace unas horas lo tenía todo seguro…sinceramente es inquietante…Pero…quiero ser fuerte, quiero vivir…quiero aferrarme a la vida y lograr ver el mañana…así que…Sei…demos lo mejor…para ver el mañana…—Las palabras de Reo sorprendieron a Akashi, quien terminó aquel cálido y confortable abrazo, teniendo mucho más fuerza que antes, mayor determinación y una meta.

—De acuerdo… ¡Lo lograremos no importa que! Vamos a vivir…y saldremos de aquí…—Akashi ahora iba totalmente en serio…al punto de ser…uno de los jugadores más peligrosos, pues no hay nadie más temible que aquel con voluntad para continuar.

—Vámonos ya Sei…seguro nos esperan…

—Sí, es verdad…ya es algo tarde. Iremos con cuidado…—Reo sonrió, haría todo lo que pudiera por alargar sus días, y también ayudaría a Akashi para que la carga no fuera tan pesada…Sin mas que decir, tomaron lo que encontraron y tomaron rumbo hacía la sala de maestros.

No ocurrió nada a Reo ni a Akashi, cuando volvieron, les abrieron la puerta, luego dejaron todo bien cerrado, el lugar estaba totalmente en silencio. Todos miraron a Akashi, quien a juzgar por su expresión tenía algo que decir.

—Las cosas no irán mejor…—Dijo por fin. —Les diré lo que haremos…


	4. Chapter 4

Survival game

_Capitulo cuatro. Se acerca el peligro_

~por otro lado~

—He…Es raro de ti Atsushi…actuar así… ¿Sera que te ha interesado la recompensa? ¿O solo quieres impresionarlo a él? —Una voz gruesa y tranquila renegaba.

—Podría decirse…supongo que en estos momentos no me sirve de nada estar calmado…realmente me molesta esta situación… ¿Y qué hay de ti? —Espetó sin interés, los ojos violetas de Atsushi se afilaron de forma agresiva hacia la persona que tenía en frente.

—Supongo que no tengo ganas de morir aun…Sería aburrido

—Nunca se que piensas en realidad…que molesto…—Antes esas palabras, la persona con la que hablaba Atsushi rió un poco.

—Las cosas se pondrán peor…es interesante…Y divertido… ¿No crees?

—Es mejor que la clase de historia…

—Hm~ definitivamente esta es una oportunidad interesante…

—Habrá que hacer nuestros ajustes en las reglas. —El tono se Atsushi era sombrío…

—Eso parece.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron…quizá no todos jugarían bajo las reglas, pues en todo juego…siempre hay alguien…con un as bajo la manga.

~volviendo con los demás~

—Akashi… ¡qué bueno que estés bien! Estábamos preocupados…—Dijo Kuroko cuando Akashi entró en la sala de maestros. Akashi inmediatamente se sentó en el suelo. Kuroko iba a sentarse a su lado, pero Reo se apresuró a hacerlo primero. Los demás le ofrecieron agua a Akashi, quien después de unos pocos tragos que aliviaran la terrible sed dijo.

—Las cosas no irán mejor, al menos no si nos descuidamos…Les diré lo que haremos…Reo, por favor muestra lo que has encontrado. —Pidió Akashi. Reo abrió un enorme costal y vació el contenido. Todos se sentaron alrededor para observar lo que en el medio había caído.

Había algunas armas de fuego, cuchillos largos, algunos otros machetes y navajas, además de una katana. Había suficiente cantidad de armas como para dos semanas y para que cada uno tuviera mínimo tres cuchillos cada uno. Aunque estos no eran cuchillos de cocina…estos eran unos especialmente hechos, cuyo material es casi imposible desgastarlo o quitarle el filo. También entre el montón había algunas herramientas, llaves inglesas, martillos, un serrucho y algunos destornilladores…todo era totalmente útil.

—¡Vaya…son demasiadas armas! ¿De dónde sacaron todo esto? Nosotros no vimos nada de esto cuando buscábamos materiales…—Dijo Kagami asombrado, extendiendo su mano para tocar algo, pero la mirada de Reo le detuvo.

—Eso no importa, lo importante es como administraremos esto. Escúchenme…estos días no importan tanto, nuestros compañeros aun no son una amenaza real o potencial…Las armas de fuego las esconderemos, ya que pronto nos enseñaran a usarlas

Todos escucharon asombrados, ¿De verdad les enseñarían a usar armas?

—Primero nos evaluaran, no tienen nada que temer esas personas no nos van a dañar, ellos lo único que quieren es ver que potenciales tenemos para asignarnos a los cursos, lo cual no es más que un entrenamiento para aprender a defendernos o bien matar…—Todos estaban aun mas impresionados, no esperaban que les fueran a evaluar y a instruir para poder tener más habilidades, era demasiado extraño y muy poco usual…

—Tienen que estar bromeando…

—Pero ya tenemos armas, quizá podríamos…—Dijo Kagami frunciendo el ceño.

—Ni se te ocurra…los matarían en un segundo, estas personas están entrenadas y capacitadas, con nuestra diferencia…no tardarían nada en acabar contigo aunque tuvieras una pistola o algo así…—Dijo Reo de forma calmada.

—Eso lo hace peor…—Suspiró Kise, quien consideraba todo demasiado malo, ya que…de por si estar atrapados era malo…seguro estar bajo la instrucción de gente extraña y asesina era todavía peor. Akashi no decía mucho, observaba a sus compañeros con tranquilidad.

—Momoi. —Dijo Akashi— Tendrás que ser fuerte… ¿De acuerdo? Nos van a separar por género, así que no podremos cuidarte. —Momoi pensó un momento y luego asintió.

—Estaré bien, confiaré en lo que nos digas Akashi.

—Bien, eso hace mas fácil todo. En cuanto a los demás, espero no hagan nada tonto, tenemos que ser inteligentes, estas personas van demasiado en serio…por el momento ya no podemos volver a los días en los que nos importaba pasar una materia o pensar que íbamos a almorzar…ahora solo debe importarles algo _ver el mañana_

—¿Y como debemos repartir todo esto? —Preguntó Teppei de forma seria.

—Yo quiero la katana. —Dijo Aomine mirando aquella reluciente espada. Pero Akashi negó con tranquilidad.

—Tú y Kagami usarán dagas.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que ambos son fuertes, tienen buena agilidad y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo les va mejor, en cambio para ambos la Katana es una pésima opción…además…si usan mal esto la romperán.

—¿Y quién aquí sabe usarla? —Intervino Kise.

—Yo, por lo tanto la tomaré. —Espetó Akashi con total seriedad, él sabía usar una Katana, desde niño había sido instruido en el kendo, y cuando entró en quinto de primaría le mostraron como usar una katana real. Han de saber lectores míos, que una katana no es tan indestructible como en los animes o las películas, de echo este tipo de armas son totalmente delicadas, claro que su filo es lo que las vuelve una arma letal. Hay un dicho que nos dice "El arma es tan buena como la mano que la usa"

Así mismo, si alguien que no sabe usar una katana trata de matar a alguien quizá lo haga por suerte, pero…hay más probabilidades de que la rompa al dar el golpe de manera equivocada. Aomine frunció el ceño, no le gustaba tener que ceder.

—Demuéstralo. —Gruñó Aomine, quien sin importar la situación aun se mantenía de forma insolente. Akashi se puso de pie, tomó la katana y se la acomodó en la cintura. Con un suave movimiento casi imperceptible la desenfundó, y la alzó.

Cualquiera que conociera a Akashi o hubiera visto algún samurái, o en su defecto alguna película podría saber que la forma de Akashi era perfecta, sus manos sostenían con la debida fuerza, pero sus músculos se movían suaves y relajados sin mas mínima muestra de error. Entonces hizo el movimiento de un corte, una vez terminado la guardó en su sitio y tomó asiento.

Aomine, como niño pequeño estaba por renegar cuando notó que la cortina se había rasgado. Akashi tenía habilidades extraordinarias con la espada, producto de entrenamiento y bastante sufrimiento que superó en silencio. Cuando Aomine notó que Akashi sabía lo que hacía no le quedó más que callarse, pues retar a Akashi era de las peores ideas que puede haber en el mundo.

—Aomine…esta vez he decidido ceder ya que no deseo pelear frente a los demás, y menos cuando tenemos a una chica entre nosotros, pero…espero ser claro: No habrá una próxima vez, si por dudas estúpidas arriesgas a los demás la cortina no será la que termine rasgada. —Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió a todos en la habitación, la fuerza que imponía Akashi con solo hablar era terrible, todos se sintieron amenazados, asustados y nerviosos…y peor por Aomine, quien nervioso solamente cerró la boca y asintió en señal de entendimiento, pues no podía ni hablar.

—¿Akashi cuando comenzaran las pruebas?

—Este jueves…luego los cursos empezaran…pero aun hay detalles que no conozco…por lo tanto actúen con cautela…si los días continúan como cuando perdimos la conciencia hoy debería ser martes…por lo tanto no nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que llegué el momento…de tener que separarnos…

—Será difícil…pero lo más seguro es que la mayoría quedemos en los mismos cursos…ya que muchos de nosotros tenemos aptitudes físicas, seguramente a los que sean buenos con las notas y eso les toque medicina…Aunque no lo sé…—Opinó Hyuuga, quien con ceño fruncido se acomodaba sus lentes. Tenía un mal presentimiento…en realidad.

—Posiblemente sea así, pero sea mejor no confiarnos de nada…—Dijo Akashi.

—Esto aun se siente tan irreal…—Suspiró Kise.

—No entiendo nada. —Dijo Momoi sin ánimos.

—Creo que es una jodida mala broma. —Bufó Aomine.

—Pues ya acostúmbrense…esta es la nueva realidad. —Dijo Reo de forma algo fría y desinteresada.

—Simplemente extraño…—Mencionó Kagami.

El ambiente estaba tenso, era incomodo, podían sentirse las inquietudes, las molestias, podía sentirse todo, de forma asfixiante…pero entonces Teppei intervino.

—Vamos, no estén así…es difícil para todos, hay cosas que son inciertas y pues es injusto pero…al menos estamos juntos, pues si nuestra suerte fuera peor quizá estaríamos muertos o separados, pero seguirnos con vida y debemos dar todo de nosotros…Así que animo. —La suave voz de Teppei, esos dulces ojos, esa sonrisa tierna, y esa aura amable…hicieron que todos se sintieran aunque sea un poquito mejor en toda su miseria…seguir vivos era una prueba de no ser tan desdichados. ¿Quién desea morir a los 16 años?

Muy poca gente en realidad desearía morir a edad temprana…

—Haremos guardia para que no pase nada extraño. Yo y Reo tomaremos el primer turno, ustedes descansen…y no se preocupes por nada, mientras esté en mi mano yo no dejaré que les suceda nada. —Akashi a su forma brindaba seguridad y paz, así que hicieron caso y como pudieron se acomodaron en el suelo, no muy alejados los unos de otros…

Kagami y Kise durmieron cada uno al lado de Kuroko. Momoi se acomodó quedando frente a Kuroko. Teppei y Hyuuga se acomodaron en el mismo extremo y Aomine quedó al lado de Kise. Reo y Akashi salieron de la sala de maestros para no hacer ningún ruido.

La noche fue larga. El silencio terrible. Akashi mientras miraba hacía la noche recordó algo que leyó en otro de los papeles, donde indicaba que para hacer todo mas "divertido" dejarían de proveer tantos recursos y la luz sería cortada al seguro mes. Eso significaba mucho más peligro. Akashi observaba el alumbrado que permitía ver bastante.

Reo estuvo a su lado toda la noche. En algún punto ambos volvieron a entrar con los otros. Cerrando perfectamente cada puerta durmió aunque sea unas horas, las cuales serían más que buenas…eso o dormir nada. Al amanecer Reo y Akashi fueron los primeros en levantarse. Por suerte aun había electricidad, así que calentaron un poco de agua, buscando entre los escritorios hallaron un bote de café -Los maestros de escuela usualmente siempre llevan su bote de café- y ambos tomaron dos tazas, una vez hecho esto despertaron a los demás.

—Akashi… ¿Seguro estas bien? Seguramente no dormiste nada…—Kuroko posó gentilmente su mano en la mejilla de Akashi, pero este le apartó con suavidad, sin querer ser grosero. A Kuroko no le agradó mucho esto, solamente miró hacia otro lado.

—Estoy bien, hoy es Miércoles, lo cual significa hoy empezaran los cursos. Ya que no tenemos todo el día haremos una exploración…sean precavidos y cuiden de Momoi. —Akashi siendo alguien educado y todo un caballero tenía en consideración a Momoi ya que aunque ni le agradaba ella seguía siendo una mujer.

—Yo iré con Tetsu. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Entonces iré con ustedes. —Dijo Kise— No quiero que les pase nada o les hagan daño, así que los acompañaré

Momoi frunció el ceño solo por un minuto, un simple segundo que solo Kise logró percibir como si esto fuera una pelea por ver quien estaría en compañía de Tetsuya, pero ambos se sonreían como de costumbre…aunque eran buenos amigos, ese momento se sintió muy diferente.

—Bien yo iré con Kagami, es el único que me puede seguir el paso. —Declaró Aomine, y aunque Kagami quería ir con Kuroko también, no tuvo mas que aceptar. Por otro lado Teppei dijo que iría con Hyuuga, quien de echo no estaba muy acuerdo que digamos.

—No, esta vez vendrás conmigo Aomine, y Reo ve con Kagami, les encargo las áreas alejadas se que ambos podrán hacerlo. —Aomine y Reo fueron los mas sorprendidos con esto, ya que Reo era la persona mas cercana a Akashi, no esperaban que este decidiera ir de exploración con otro que no fuera él.

En la vida hay muchas situaciones que no son de nuestro agrado, por ejemplo cuando te ponen a trabajar con alguien con quien no te entiendes y mucho menos te agrada. Pero lo tienes que hacer pues si no tu calificación se afectaría. Algo similar ocurría a estos jóvenes.

—Y no importa a quien se encuentren, lo conozcan o no, sea de su grupo o no. No confíen en nadie, no le crean a nadie…No quiero ningún accidente. —Todos asintieron para luego ver partir a Akashi y a Aomine.

—No se que planea Akashi…pero hagamos lo mejor que podamos…—Dijo Reo, quien salió con Kagami. Akashi les había encargado las áreas alejadas, por lo tanto irían a revisar las áreas deportivas, donde podían encontrar: Un campo de Futbol americano, unas canchas de tenis y la área donde la piscina se encontraba.

Una escuela tan prestigiosa como esta tenía todo tipo de instalaciones, por eso las escuelas estaba en terrenos alejados, y por ello tenía de todo. Tenían el espacio y el presupuesto para poder instalar todo lo que se les ocurriese.

Si alguna vez han jugado a la búsqueda del tesoro entenderán como se sentían Reo y Kagami. Algunas veces en la búsqueda del tesoro solo te dicen donde buscar, tu no sabes que es lo que buscas, solo sabes que está en el lugar indicado, así mismo lo vuelve tanto interesante como difícil. En estos casos era riesgoso. Sobre todo…por quien los esperaba allí.

Después de recorrer una extensión de pasto llegaron a la cancha de Futbol americano. Esta estaba situada cuesta abajo, Reo y Kagami bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a donde la cancha o el lugar de juego se situaba. Las yardas estaban pintadas y el campo estaba en buen estado, lo cual daba a entender que la escuela no llevaba mucho tiempo sin personal. Kagami pensó que no había nada de especial en el lugar, así que se dio la vuelta, pero Reo siendo más perceptivo le frenó.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Kagami— Aquí no hay nada

—Mira…al final de ese lugar, hay una pequeña casita, ha de ser donde guardan los materiales.

—¿Y qué?

—Posiblemente podamos encontrar algo ahí, las mejores cosas son las más difíciles de encontrar.

—Entonces no esperemos mas y vayamos…—Kagami estaba por ir, pero los sentidos de Reo le hicieron desconfiar de esa escuela y de aquel terreno en particular, así que detuvo a Kagami y luego comenzó a buscar entre el pasto. Por fin encontró una pequeña roca la cual tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —Le cuestionó Kagami extrañado mientras veía a la piedra en el aire.

—Compruebo algo…—Y justo después de pronunciar tales palabras la piedra chocó, pasaron cinco segundos y entonces hubo una pequeña detonación, lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir un pequeño pedazo del lugar y matar a alguien. Kagami se impresionó por esto, al punto en que sus piernas se entumecieron, sus pupilas se dilataron y sudó en frio, pues…si Reo no le hubiera detenido, estaría muerto…

—Tiene que ser… broma, es broma…—Dijo con los labios temblorosos y entumidos por el susto y la impresión. Reo le dio un golpe suave y una palmada en el hombro.

Reo notó algo mas, a lo largo de la cancha había algunas marcas, ubicadas en diferentes posiciones, los cuales terminaban en la dirección hacia ese pequeño almacén al final del camino. Reo dio un gran salto hacia la primer marca y no pasó nada. Si el lugar era una trampa minada, no tenía mucho sentido que dejaran marcas tan obvias…a menos que alguien hubiera estado ahí antes que ellos…

—Bien…ya se que debemos hacer…

~Por otra parte~

—Creo que deberíamos ir a la azotea…—Dijo Kuroko mientras caminaba. Los otros dos a su lado le seguían en silencio, no había señales de nadie, por el momento todo parecía estar en silencio lo cual podría resultar ser mucho mas inquietante. Como cuando quieres ir por algo a la cocina, y mientras caminas te das cuenta que no hay ningún ruido…inmediatamente te pones un poco nervioso mas si caminas a oscuras. Lo humanos somos tan perceptivos que por eso percibimos cuando algo se siente extraño, raro o simplemente es inusual a lo que marcamos como "normal".

Kuroko, Kise y Momoi se apegaron un poco los unos a los otros, mientras subían las escaleras. Mientras subían escalón por escalón tenían la impresión de que sus pies estaban haciendo mucho ruido, como si cada pisada fuera una alerta o una alarma, pero respirando hondo y logrando alejar esos pensamientos decidieron acelerar el paso, ya en el segundo piso el silencio continuaba.

—Es raro que nadie esté por aquí…—Dijo Kise temblando ligeramente—

—Quizá todos fueron a otros lugares, y la azotea esté sola —Dijo Momoi con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Apresurémonos Tetsu

Kuroko asintió a ambos comentarios y comenzaron a correr un poco. Momoi tomó la mano de Kuroko, y Kuroko se sujetó de Kise. Mientras trataban de subir los escalones de la manera más rápida posible, pero en el quinto piso, por fin apareció alguien.

—Vaya~ no esperaba ver que alguien subiera…todo ha estado tan quieto después de todo…—Solo uno de los tres reconoció la voz que ahora hacía eco por los largos y solitarios pasillos de las instalaciones.

—¿Tu quien eres? —Preguntó Kuroko.

—Que crueles…supongo que eso pasa cuando estas en la clase más baja~—La sonrisa del chico recién aparecido era totalmente peligrosa. En el mundo hay muchas personas, y por lo tanto muchas sonrisas…esta desde la sonrisa del niño que ha hecho una travesura, hasta la sonrisa tímida de alguien nervioso, y en este caso, la sonrisa que se ensanchaba poco a poco frente suyo…daba una sensación de peligro muy desagradable.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí…—Dijo Kise quien no presentía nada bueno en el aura de ese chico.

—Mi nombre es Imayoshi…pero eso no importa mucho, tengo asuntos pendientes…Si me disculpan —Imayoshi se acomodó los lentes y de repente tras ellos aparecieron otros chicos, sin decir nada mas tomaron a Momoi y se fueron.

—¡Momoi! —Gritó Kuroko al ver que se alejaban llevándosela con rudeza.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Preguntó Kise alarmado por el repentino suceso.

Cuando Kuroko y Kise intentaron ir por ella para ayudarle fueron detenidos por Imayoshi, cuya sonrisa no desaparecía. El brillo que tenían los lentes de Imayoshi escondían la expresión de un demonio, era algo muy parecido a lo que las bestias hacían cuando tenían a su presa.

—Creo que tienen asuntos mas importantes que entender ¿No? —Dicho esto Imayoshi empujó a Kuroko por el barandal, Kise apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y tomar el brazo de Kuroko, aunque no era nada fácil, pues apenas podía sostenerse, si no le levantaba rápido este caería.

—¡T-Tetsu! —Gritó Momoi horrorizada. Imayoshi solo sonrió y con un ademan tranquilo se fue.

—K-Kuroko…a-aguanta…—Dijo Kise mientras trataba de levantar a Kuroko, quien de echo por el shock no podía responder o moverse, solo aferrarse al brazo de Kise. Cuando algo terrible o sorpresivo pasa es raro que uno reaccione, ni con los mejores reflejos o la fuerza más impresionante se puede evitar tener un shock alguna vez, y eso le ocurría a Kuroko…quien asustado solo podía sujetarse. Ni siquiera las palabras lograban salir.

La situación se ponía peligrosa. Hay dos tipos de personas: Los que reaccionan al peligro y los que se quedan totalmente paralizados. Kise estaba probando que podía reaccionar, pero tenía miedo de usar mucha fuerza pues si le jalaba podría lastimarle el brazo o hacerle daño, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo. Lamentablemente quedaba poco tiempo, ya no podía sostener a Kuroko, se estaba resbalando de sus manos, por más fuerza que intentara usar no le podría sostener por mucho cuerpo.

—¡KUROKO!

~Por otro lado~

—Akashi….esto es…

—Lo encontré hace poco, así que iremos a explorar…nadie mas puede saber de esto, quizá podría servirnos…si es como pienso

—De acuerdo…

—Vamos Aomine, no de hasta donde nos lleve esto

—Si.


	5. Chapter 5

Survival Game

Capitulo cinco. Las pruebas, primera parte.

Momoi pataleaba y gritaba aterrada, Imayoshi solo la observaba, los demás chicos que la sujetaban, al entrar a un salón la dejaron sobre la mesa.

—Ya puedes dejar de hacer escándalo Momoi —Dijo Imayoshi sonriendo tranquilo. Momoi inmediatamente se secó aquellas falsas lágrimas y respiró.

—Tiene que verse real hasta que no haya nadie mas ¿No crees? ¿Y a que viene la rudeza en primer lugar?

—Tiene que verse real, tú misma lo has dicho, ahora soy el malo que secuestró a la chica…Bien, me alegro que recibieras mi mensaje, había algo que tenía que decirte

—¿Sobre qué? —Momoi estaba relajada y con una seriedad poco usual. Momoi se sentó correctamente para mirar fijamente a los ojos contrarios. Momoi había logrado recibir un mensaje de Imayoshi, diciéndole que tenía una propuesta y otros asuntos que tratar. Fue muy difícil para Momoi ocultar esto de los ojos de los demás, pero por lo visto había sido un éxito.

—Tenemos planes diferentes, nosotros no aceptaremos eso de que solo haya dos ganadores, pero eso si, queremos eliminar la mayor parte de la competencia…y eso incluye a su "líder" Akashi…

—Significa que … ¿quieres que traicione a Akashi y por lo tanto los demás mueran? Eso es absurdo, como si yo fuera a hacerlo

—No espero que lo hagas solo por que si, el trato es: Danos información sobre Akashi cuando regresemos de los cursos, y a cambio me asegurare de que tú y Kuroko sigan vivos…

Normalmente en ese tipo de escenas las personas dicen algo como "Nunca lo haría" o bien "Ellos son mis preciados amigos…no puedo hacer eso…" Pero, en la vida real es difícil rechazar una oferta tentadora en un escenario tan caótico…Digamos que en este caso es como si Momoi estuviera en un desierto, e Imayoshi le ofreciera un vaso de agua a cambio del camello con el que viajan los demás…si, quizá la perdida es grande pero Momoi apagaría su sed. Poniendo todo en términos simples eso era lo que pasaba.

—De acuerdo. Nos mantendremos en contacto…—Imayoshi sonrió, sabía que hablar con Momoi resultaría sencillo y eficaz pues era una chica lista y claro tomaría lo que consideraba mejor…la moral de las personas puede ser muy diferente de lo que sus rostros o expresiones aparentan.

Una vez sellado el trato Imayoshi desapareció. Momoi se hizo un rasguño en el rostro y desgarró un pedazo de su camisa, para que así que quedara sospecha alguna y pareciera que había sido raptada por que la querían amenazar o algo por el estilo, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Bien Kagami…ten cuidado…pisa las marcas en el suelo y no muevas ni un musculo mas hasta que hayamos cruzado ¿De acuerdo?

—Si…

Kagami y Reo continuaba envueltos en la misma situación, Reo ya estaba a medio camino, y por si fuera poco estaba arriesgando su vida, pues nada le aseguraba que todas las marcas fueran seguras, bien podría ser una trampa para una muerte segura, y a pesar de saber eso, el azabache decidió intentar, pues si tanto problema se habían gastado para hacer de ese lugar un sitio impasable pues bien habría algo escondido en ese pequeño lugar al final del camino…aunque todo esto era incierto.

Kagami luego de poco comenzó a seguir sus pasos. No era fácil seguirle, pues debía ser cuidadoso al saltar, si bien Kagami tenía buena aptitud física, también era algo tosco, si pisaba mal…le costaría demasiado caro. Reo preocupado se detenía unos momentos para asegurarse de que su compañero fue bien. Mientras iba de marca en marca.

Luego de media hora, lograron llegar a salvo. Frente a ellos estaba ese pequeño lugar donde usualmente se guardan los materiales que son ocupados para cada partido y esas cosas.

"Puede ser solo una distracción o quizá otra trampa…pero, tantas molestas para mantener este lugar asegurado…aunque por otra parte, no tiene mucho sentido, si de verdad desearan cuidar el lugar… ¿Por qué dejaron marcas en el suelo para cruzar con facilidad? Eso es lo que lo vuelve sospechoso"

Kagami guardaba silencio, él no deseaba interponerse entre Reo y sus pensamientos, además aun estaba procesando el miedo de hace unos momentos, no es algo tan sencillo de tragar saber que pudiste haber muerto con un pequeño error, la tensión aun estaba en el cuerpo de Kagami.

Si desean saber cómo se sentía Kagami…era algo muy parecido a cuando en la oscuridad subes las escaleras, y crees que hay un escalón mas, pero en vez de eso das un paso en falso…ese pequeño momento de vértigo al no sentir nada bajo tu pie es algo extraña te sientes raro y esa impresión se graba en ti unos momentos…y así se sentía Kagami…

Reo luego de pensamientos optó por tomar el resigo, abriendo la pequeña puerta del lugar entró…No había nada importante, quizá solo había puesto esos explosivos para matar a alguien…pero, algo continuaba sin cuadrar. Si ahí no había nada, y todo era una trampa ¿Por qué había un camino? A menos que…

—Así que notaste el camino…Que molesto, tenía planeado borrarlo después de terminar mi trabajo aquí. —Kagami no reconoció esa alegre y sarcástica voz, pero para Reo fue mucho mas que conocida.

—¿Takao? —Reo estaba un poco…No, estaba mas que impresionado. —¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Ya sabes, tengo un gran sentido y buena vista, pude distinguir los lugares que no daban peligro…En fin…—La sonrisa de Takao era extraña…era la de alguien…cuando…estaba enamorado, Reo sabía que solo una cosa podía ser peligrosa de Takao en esos momentos. Reo se sintió nervioso, los ojos penetrantes de Takao le miraban de arriba abajo, pero la sonrisa de este pronto desapareció cuando vio a Kagami.

—¿Eres Takao Kazunari de la clase A cierto? —Preguntó Kagami, sin poder leer el aura del momento había entrado al lado de Reo. Takao le vio con disgusto y suspiró sin hacerle caso.

—Si no fuera por ti no hubiéramos logrado cruzar…gracias supongo —Suspiró Reo, quien poco a poco sentía la terrible urgencia de salir de ese lugar…

—¿Eh? No tienes nada que agradecerme, sería una pena si tu hermoso rostro se dañara, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo te tu acompañante~ Reo-chan~—Takao se acercó a Reo y colocó ambas manos en el pecho de este, como si fuese un gato meloso se recargó un poco, suspirando contento.

—Takao…—Reo se sentía incomodo, sabía que…Takao no tenía precisamente intenciones sobre amistad, y eso era por demás problemático, pues Reo solo tenía ojos para una sola persona en el mundo. Takao se acercó y le susurró.

—Espero cuides bien de él…porque haré de todo para quitarle su lugar…—Un escalofrió violento azotó el cuerpo entero de Reo, ¿De verdad hablaba en serio? Palabras como esas no debían decirse ni de broma, sobre todo considerando la situación en la que estaban metidos. Takao sonrió mostrando que iba a en serio.

Como ya les había mencionado…algunos reaccionaron de manera diferente a lo que el juego les ofrecía…unos con miedo y negación otros con interés y aceptación.

Kagami por su lado solo estaba confundido, quizá Reo le explicaría luego, aunque claro, deseaba intervenir, pues no saber nada le estaba comenzando a desesperar, y cuando estaba por decir algo y meterse en el asunto sonó un anuncio.

_-Queridos estudiantes, y participantes. Mañana se dará lugar a las pruebas, por favor procedan al punto de encuentro, un instructor les estará esperando, así que pórtense adecuadamente y den lo mejor de ustedes en esta evaluación. Y por favor no causen problemas a los instructores, tienen total autorización para matarlos en el acto. Por último…los estudiantes que no se presenten a las pruebas serán asesinados, no lo olviden. Tengan un buen día-_

Reo, Takao y Kagami escucharon todo con atención…no les quedaba nada de tiempo. Takao sonrió y miró a Reo directamente a los ojos, le abrazó colgándose de su cuello, y suspiró en sus labios casi a punto de tocarlos.

—Nos vemos luego Reo-chan, jugaremos luego~—Reo le miró con indiferencia. Takao fue el primero en salir. Y si no fuera por qué Reo estaba ahí posiblemente hubiera borrado las marcas que había puesto.

Luego de ello Kagami y Reo buscaron entre las cosas, nada parecía ser útil hasta que encontraron una caja con algunos frascos…solo faltaba un frasco, aunque no importaba porque Reo no sabía de que era. Simplemente tomó la caja y junto a Kagami regresaron a su pequeña guarida.

—K-Kuroko… ¡REACCIONA! ¡KUROKO! —Gritó Kise con histeria, si Kuroko no ponía algo de su parte caería y moriría, la altura en la que se encontraban era suficiente para matar a Kuroko, no sobreviviría. Kise estaba aterrado, cada vez era más difícil sostenerlo, además se estaba resbalando.

Por suerte Kuroko reaccionó con ese grito tan fuerte y volvió en sí, inmediatamente se sujetó de Kise con amabas manos, esto por lo menos evitó que se siguiera resbalando. Los ojos de Kuroko estaban llenos de terror, no deseaba morir de esa manera, al igual que Kuroko, Kise estaba aterrado y nervioso sin saber qué hacer, cuando pensaba que ya no podía hacer nada para ayudarle escuchó una voz.

—¡Kise! ¡Kuroko! —Esa voz la conocía, era la voy de Hyuuga, quien corría a toda velocidad en dirección hacia donde Kise.

—¡Hyuuga ayúdame! ¡Y-Ya no aguanto! —Gritó aterrado, Kuroko solo trataba de subir de alguna forma, pero era casi imposible considerando que todo su cuerpo colgaba hacía el vacio y no había nada en lo que pudiera apoyarse.

Hyuuga rápidamente tomo también los brazos de Kuroko. Kise sintió un poco de alivio, con la fuerza de dos ya no sentía que fuera a caer, así que sin perder tiempo ambos halaron de Kuroko, quien gracias a ese impulso logró ayudar un poco, por la fuerza del jalón terminaron en el suelo. Kise al ver a Kuroko a salvo le abrazó con fuerza, llorando en su hombro.

—Kuroko…estaba aterrado…s-si Hyuuga no hubiera aparecido…—La lagrimas de Kise se sentían tan cálidas en su hombro. Kuroko solo derramó una pequeña lagrima, aun estaba en shock y con una rara sensación de terror en el pecho, combinada con el alivio de estar a salvo. Hyuuga les preguntó si se habían hecho daño (dejando de lado el daño mental claro).

—No importa, el punto es que estoy a salvo —Soltó Kuroko, como si hubiese contenido la respiración todo este tiempo. Kise asintió. A veces el destino es en extremo curioso, quizá el echo de que Kuroko viviera era un capricho o una coincidencia del azar…quizá era suerte o quizá una bendición…lo importante ahora, es que estaba vivo, solo eso.

Luego de esto, ellos escucharon el mismo mensaje que Reo, Takao y Kagami. Por lo visto hoy sería el último día para actuar con la poca libertad de la cual disponían.

—Parece…que…

—Si lo se, mañana serán las pruebas, pero debemos confiar en lo que dijo Akashi…no nos pasara nada, solo debemos ser cuidadosos. —Dijo Kuroko ya un poco más calmado, volviendo su semblante inexpresivo como de costumbre.

—Vayamos a la azotea y regresemos con los demás. —Dijo Kise, quien por todo el escándalo se había olvidado de Momoi. Kuroko igual, no es que fueran malos amigos, pero de vez en cuando ocurren cosas que te hacen olvidar otras y este era el caso. Además ustedes lectores saben que ella no esta en peligro, por lo tanto no hay mayor problema.

En la azotea no encontraron nada, solo admiraron la vista….algo que les produjo añoranza. Miles de pensamientos brotaban…aunque casi no había pasado nada de tiempo…No sabían que sucedía, todo era raro, no sabían nada de sus familias ¿Estarían bien? ¿Qué había sucedido con los demás? ¿Cómo es que nadie mas se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo mas estarían con vida?

Muchas preguntas que quizá nunca tendrían respuesta. Y respecto a sus vidas…todo dependería de sus futuras decisiones.

—Akashi… ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de esto?

Akashi y Aomine habían entrado por un pequeño pasadizo oculto, que daba hacia un extenso corredor, el cual apenas tenía algunas luces…era como un ducto, algo totalmente similar a una ruta de emergencia, parecida a esas que se usan en tiempos de guerra o para evacuaciones de emergencia. Aomine había guardado silencio, no era fácil hablar, Akashi solo examinaba lo que veía, desde el detalle más obvio hasta lo más escondido.

—Cuando caminaba con Reo, vi una pequeña abertura…pero, quería explorarla correctamente —Dijo al fin—, Quiero ver hasta dónde llega…quizá podría ser una salida…

Era mentira. De los papeles que él tenía en su poder, uno de ellos le habló sobre ese lugar, y venía un pequeño mapa, pero estaba algo borroso y con muchos espacios en blanco, así que Akashi deseó hacer un reconocimiento del área para poder completar los espacios. Y claro, ver si era una posible salida, o algo…

Aomine tenía muchas ganas de preguntar porque en esta ocasión Akashi había decidido ir con él, después de todo, todos en la escuela siempre veían juntos a Reo y Akashi como uña y mugre, incluso algunos que estaba celosos de su relación tan apegada le decían a Reo "El perro fie del emperador" y otras cosas que prefiero omitirle a mis lectores. Como fuera Aomine no dijo nada más, pues sabía que en esos momentos quien acompañaba a quien era lo de menos.

Akashi y Aomine no lograron escuchar el mensaje ya que estaban bajo tierra, pero no importaba, ya que Akashi estaba más que consiente de lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Akashi y Aomine caminaron mucho rato, incluso habían perdido la noción del tiempo; pero entonces apareció frente a ellos un imprevisto.

Había dos caminos nuevos, frente a ellos había dos opciones para continuar, o derecha o izquierda…Aomine miró a Akashi, quien permanecía en silencio, pensando en que parte del mapa era, y de echo en ese punto el mapa estaba en blanco, así que lo que pasara a continuación sería un riesgo.

—Yo iré por la derecha y tu por la izquierda, cuando encontremos el final del camino retornemos a este punto, ten mucho cuidado y mira con cautela tu alrededor —Dijo Akashi, quien posó una mano en el hombro de Aomine—, Ten mucho cuidado, confió en ti.

Dicho esto, Akashi se corriendo hacia la derecha, perdiéndose a lo lejos, Aomine hizo lo que Akashi indicó y fue hacía la izquierda. Aomine solo corrió un buen rato, el lado que él había elegido era una trampa, en el sentido que no había nada, cuando llegó al final del camino solo se topó con pared. No había una puerta, ni una salida, escalera o lo que fuera, solo una pared.

Akashi por su parte estaba corriendo aun, el lado que él había elegido era mas largo, entonces llegó a una parte en la que frenó, pues sus ojos observaron ligeras marcas y relieves en el suelo, seguramente si los pisaba algo pasaría. Akashi tomó su zapato y lo lanzó a uno de los espacios, y cuando el zapato hizo contacto inmediatamente comenzaron a dispararse dardos. Akashi no veía una ruta especifica…se quedó quieto un momento analizando la trayectoria y velocidad…Tenía una probabilidad del 35% de salir vivo de esto…Así que lo intentó.

Usando la Katana que tenía amarrada a la espalda logró desviar la trayectoria de algunos dardos, pero no era suficiente, algunos le rasgaban la ropa, incluso uno logró hacerle un rasguño en la cara. Akashi se tiró hacia atrás dando una voltereta, sin siquiera apoyar sus manos en el suelo, acto seguido corrió lo más rápido que pudo, por desgracia, un dardo logró darle en el brazo. Akashi no tenía mucho tiempo, pero logró ver un interruptor que indicaba ser el apagador de las trampas. Aunque el dolor fue tal que logró que Akashi se distrajera un momento, soltó un fuerte quejido y dando un esfuerzo extra lo logró, una vez a salvo presionó una palanca que detenía los disparos.

Los dardos cesaron, Akashi se recargó contra la pared, estaba exhausto, el corazón estaba a mil por hora, y ni respirando agitadamente lograba calmarlo…era culpa del dardo en su brazo, era un dardo con veneno…para suerte de Akashi este no era uno de acción inmediata… es de esos que tardan unas dos horas en matar a la victima para que sea mas doloroso y tortuoso. Akashi observó que había un pequeño sobre, con un particular sello.

Tomando dicho sobre lo abrió para ver que decía, aunque estaba algo agitado aun logró leer.

_¡Bien hecho!_

_Has llegado hasta aquí sin morir, eso es una buena noticia. Esta puerta será desbloqueada cundo el lapso de tres meses del primer nivel sea cumplido, esta es una ruta de escape, o mejor dicho un atajo al nivel dos, que esta construida para que en vez de recorrer cinco kilómetros solo se recorra la mitad, además el punto de llegada en el nivel dos será un cuarto con todos los materiales necesarios, este pasadizo es exclusivo para cinco personas, en caso de que deseen pasar más, este de derrumbara ¡Guarda bien el secreto!_

_Atte: La dirección._

Eso fue lo que leyó Akashi. Akashi conocía un poco de la ruta de secundaría a primaría. El camino queda cuesta arriba, además de ciertas partes que vuelven el camino más largo, por lo tanto entendía que esto al ir directamente bajo tierra acortaba la distancia. Akashi también prestó atención al número de personas que podían usarlo…Y eso le preocupo…pues no deseaba tener que elegir…

"Lo mejor será no decir nada por el momento…Ahora…tengo otro asunto que tratar…"

Akashi rasgó una parte de su ropa y la amarró en su brazo de forma muy apretada, así el veneno tardaría mucho más en circular dándole aunque sea un poco de tiempo extra, sin perder tiempo volvió donde Aomine, quien al ver a Akashi entendió que algo estaba mal, pronto Akashi le dijo que un dardo había logrado darle en el brazo. Akashi comenzaba a marearse…no podía ni caminar. Aomine lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a correr hacia la salida…Debía apresurarse y hacer algo.

Mientras tanto, los demás se habían reunido en su punto de encuentro. Los único que habían encontrado algo que podría considerarse importante fueron Reo y Kagami con esa rara caja con frascos. Teppei y Hyuuga solo encontraron mas comida y Kise, Kuroko y Momoi (quien al haber aparecido dijo que Imayoshi la amenazó y la dejó ir) solo encontraron a un problema.

—¿Qué es lo que está en la caja? —Preguntó Teppei.

—No lo se, quizá son venenos…o algo así…—Respondió Kagami.

—Seguramente eso son, ya que reconozco algunos nombres por la clase de química…—Aseguró Reo.

—Creo que debemos guardarlos, para cuando sepamos que son…—Sugirió Kuroko.

—¡Chicos! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Akashi esta herido! —Una fuerte voz destruyó la calma, todos sintieron un fuerte escalofrió ¿De verdad alguien había herido a Akashi? Claro que ustedes lectores y yo sabemos que pasó, además creo que se entenderá que no importa que tan impresionante sea alguien, al final es un humano…cosa, que a veces muchos olvidaban.

Reo fue el primero en reaccionar, al ver a su preciado Akashi en brazos de Aomine temió lo peor, pero había escuchado "hirieron" lo que significaba Akashi estaba vivo. Reo lleno de terror y preocupación corrió al encuentro de ambos.

—¡¿Q-QUE LE PASÓ?! —Preguntó Reo alarmado.

—Solo sé que alguien o algo le disparó un dardo…Y luego de ello colapsó, vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude… ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—¡No lo sé, no lo sé! …Vamos a llevarlo adentro…—Aomine asintió y llevó a Akashi a adentro. Kuroko entró también. Kagami y los demás se quedaron afuera, estaban algo paralizados, no sabían qué hacer, se sentían tan inútiles que consideraron mejor irse.

Akashi por su parte estaba semi-inconsciente, aun podía mover su cuerpo, pero se sentía entumido y cansado, podía verse en su semblante que estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas para permanecer con los ojos abiertos y consiente. Reo tocó su frente…Si, tenía fiebre.

—¡rápido! ¡Vayan a buscar medicina, o lo que sea que tenga el nombre de antídoto en ella! —Indició Reo. Kuroko y Aomine tuvieron que obedecer, rápidamente salieron con los demás y les indicaron que hacer, sin perder nada de tiempo todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones…quizá algún chico tendría antídotos o encontrarían algo.

Reo recordó que en una clase habían dicho que en caso de que una serpiente les mordiera, debían intentar chupar el veneno para sacarlo fuera de su sistema y escupirlo. Reo supuso que esto se podía aplicar, observó donde Akashi se había amarrado un pedazo de tela, con cuidado lo retiró aunque de todas formas escuchó un quejido.

—Lo siento Sei… aguanta un poco…—Suspiró Reo. Una vez que observó la herida logró encontrar una marga un poco grande, unas pequeñas gotas salían de la herida. Reo observó el brazo de Akashi y luego observó el rostro del mismo…se veía tan lleno de dolor, que Reo no podía soportarlo.

Reo posó sus labios en el brazo de Akashi, podía sentir algo en su boca, mientras succionaba con fuerza y cuidado sintió el veneno del dardo recorrer su boca. Rápidamente lo escupió así lo hizo un par de veces.

_Muy bien hecho, eres muy inteligente… desgraciadamente tu amigo va a morir, ya hay mucho veneno en su sistema…_

Reo escuchó una voz, la cual provenía de un pequeño radio que estaba en sima de uno de los escritorios.

—¿De que hablas? ¿Cómo puedo evitar que Akashi muera? ¡DIME!

_Muy fácil, en la caja que encontraste el día de hoy esta el antídoto, es el frasco n°5, tiene que beberlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. _

El sonido del radio se apagó, Reo fue rápidamente por el antídoto…pero había un problema. Si, adivinaron…el frasco que faltaba era el n°5…

"Takao debe tenerlo…pero ¿Cómo voy a encontrarlo a tiempo"

_Lo que buscas está en el salón de sexto, clase A. Date prisa, a Akashi le queda un poco menos de hora de vida._

Reo no entendía nada, incluso para él era extraño recibir ayuda. No le sorprendía que los tuvieran vigilados.

—No hay tiempo…te llevaré conmigo…—Reo tomó a Akashi en brazos y salió a toda prisa. No era fácil subir las escaleras con Akashi en brazos, pues no quería agitarlo, tenía que ser cuidadoso, pero el tiempo no alcanzaba para ello. Reo subió piso por piso, corrió lo más rápido que podía…luego de un poco logró llegar al sexto piso. Sus piernas dolían, estaban todas agarrotadas, su ser estaba lleno de terror, estaba asustado, agitado, preocupado…Tenía que darse más prisa.

Akashi trataba de aguantar el sofocante dolor, a duras penas lograba respirar, jadeaba soltando quejidos secos de dolor, pues su voz no lograba salir, su rostro mostraba la agonía que su cuerpo experimentaba. Estaba ardiendo, su piel quemaba, su garganta se cerraba…estaba ya fuera de sí, a duras penas veía algunas luces…ya no estaba consiente.

Entonces Reo llegó al salón, con el corazón echo trizas, los nervios al borde, buscando con la mirada el dicho frasco, pero lo que vio…Fue inesperado, ¡era el frasco! … pero en manos de otra persona…

—¡¿Atsushi?!.. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah, bueno, un pajarito me dijo que mi amado Aka-chin estaba en problemas…y claro, traje lo que él necesita

—Bueno, que estas esperando, no queda nada de tiempo ¡Dámelo!

—¿Sabes que Akashi no puede beberlo por si solo cierto? No quiero que tú le des el antídoto…

—¿Q-Que…? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Deja las estupideces! ¡Akashi está muriendo!

—Bueno, entonces tráelo aquí, yo se lo daré. —Reo tembló, sabía bien que no tenía tiempo para pelear o arrebatárselo a la fuerza, así que…con el dolor el pecho, el odio latiendo y la impotencia asfixiándolo tuvo que dejar a Akashi en los brazos de Atsushi, quien sonriendo dijo.

—Tranquilo…estarás mejor en un segundo…Aka-chin…—Atsushi tomó el brebaje dentro del frasco, sus manos levantaron un poco el rostro de Akashi, y posando sus labios le dio el antídoto asegurándose de que bebiera hasta la ultima gota. Reo solo desvió la mirada, no soportaba el echo de que Atsushi estuviera ventaja, y justo frente a sus ojos estuviera besando a Akashi, pues después de darle el antídoto lo besó un poco mas, ya satisfecho abrazó su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la frente. Se puso de pie y se lo dio a Reo.

—Cuida de él…Si le pasa algo por tu culpa voy a acabar con tu miserable vida…Nos vemos. —Con una sonrisa se despidió. Reo no podía creer lo que veía…siempre supo que Atsushi escondía algo…pero no que tenía una personalidad tan oscura y un lado tan terrible…Definitivamente tendría que cuidarse de él, pero no le diría nada a Akashi…no por ahora.

Sin decir más abrazó a Akashi. Reo no tenía prisa en volver con los otros, quizá por que en el fondo no le importaba, nada tenía real importancia más que Akashi…

Como les dije, estar al borde de la muerte o bien "resbalar en ese escalón invisible" es de las peores cosas que puedes experimentar, pues toda tu mente se abre al "y si hubiera…" Los humanos no sabes que sucede realmente después de la muerte, a duras penas sabemos que seremos juzgados para la siguiente vida (claro, si son creyentes, si no…pues no está en mi conocimiento que suponen) Pero de ahí en mas no hay detalles, no hay nada concentro…nada. Así rasgar por un segundo ese pequeño espacio entre vida y muerte es algo verdaderamente alucinante.

Pues, igual sucede cuando el que va a morir no eres tú, si no alguien que amas o le tienes mucho aprecio. Pensar en la sola idea de que esa persona te deje antes…te llena de terror, miedo e inseguridad…pues no deseas que te deje atrás, quieres experimentar la muerte a su lado, no marcharte solo de este mundo. Pero bien, este es el caso de aquellos que consideran ya vivieron suficiente, y ya no consideran su existencia algo que deba ser alargado.

Pero, cuando apenas tienes dieciséis años…las cosas son un poco más duras. Reo estaba más que aterrado…la idea de perder a Akashi tan pronto, sin poder hacer nada… ¡Era algo insoportable de solo considerarlo! Así que…Justo ahora, se sentía débil, como si hubiese despertado de una terrible pesadilla…

Llorando, se aferró a Akashi. La medicina estaba haciendo efecto, la fiebre estaba bajando, y la respiración de Akashi volvía poco a poco a ser regular. Reo acariciaba su cabeza, y luego deslizó su mano por su mejilla. Las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar…Akashi estaba vivo…su Akashi estaba en sus brazos, a salvo…entonces, Reo se dio cuenta de algo importante, de algo que quizá cambiaría mucho el curso de las cosas…Su vida estaba en su mano, y no solo la suya…

Reo tomó una importante decisión…ataría su destino al de Akashi, si la muerte le deparaba la aceptaría, si la vida estaba a su alcance haría lo que fuera para aferrarse a ella junto a Akashi…lo demás ya no importa, solo eran un estorbo…una carga de la que se libraría sin importar que…

"Lo siento por Akashi, tendré que causarle un poco de daño…pero haré que todos le abandonen…solo quedaré yo a su lado, como siempre debió ser…Hoy no estuve con él…y sucedió esto, yo no puedo permitirme perder a Akashi…a como de lugar quedaré en los cursos estratega…a su lado no importa que…Y sobre Atsushi tendré que ser cuidadoso, por lo visto están actuando desde las sombras"

Eso fue lo que pesó Reo, pero luego, al ver a Akashi, que dormía exhausto en sus brazos, adormecido por el alivio. El mayor sonrió con dulzura, sus ojos brillaban con total amor, devoción, admiración, afecto…un sentimiento tan fuerte…tan fuerte que a duras penas lograba mantener, aunque estaba bien, mientras él pudiera estar al lado de Akashi, no importaba como fuera, por el momento no le daría más problemas. Ya por fin después de un rato Reo tomó en brazos a Akashi y salió del salón.

Caminó un poco y bajó el primer piso, frente a él estaba Takao en las escaleras, quien estaba sonriente por verle, pero al ver a Akashi en sus brazos su semblante se tornó en uno lleno de asco y repudio.

—La única razón por la que él sigue vivo, es por que Atsushi me ordenó darle el antídoto…cuando me enteré de esto, tenía ganas de romper el frasco, así que libraría de una peste…que esta en mi camino…—Aseguró Takao con seriedad—. Por otra parte…disfruta de él mientras puedas…quien sabe si el quiera seguir estando a tu lado…

—No me interesa de que hablas, pero si tratas de hacerle daño a Akashi, nunca voy a perdonártelo. —Gruñó Reo, su semblante era tan aterrador que era difícil creerlo.

—Oye~ No pongas esa cara tan aterradora, aunque…igual te sienta…Solo te digo, que no eres el único que quiere a Akashi a su lado, creo que te has dado cuenta…pero no solo por Atsushi…incluso hay uno en tu mismo circulo…eres listo ¿No? Creo que te darás cuenta…

—…Como digas…—Reo desvió la mirada. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Problemas. Eso era lo que significaba.

—Nos vemos Reo-chan~

Sin decir ninguna palabra más ambos tomaron diferentes caminos.

Quiero aclarar una vez más a mis lectores que esta no es una historia con romances rozas, el amor es complicado, dicen que lo contrario del amor no es el odio, es la indiferencia…

Además, las cosas solo se pondrían peor…Mucho peor.

Reo regresó con los demás, quienes preocupados sonrieron al ver que Akashi estaba bien y que Reo había logrado curarlo, claro que Akashi estaba un poco dañado por los efectos secundarios del veneno. Reo logró hacer una "cama" con ropa y cosas que tenía a la mano, dejando que Akashi durmiera con la cabeza en su regazo. Reo cuidó de el toda la noche, cuando Akashi pudo moverse un poco logró darle agua, y un poco de electrolito que había encontrado en la pequeña nevera que estaba en la sala de maestros. Por fin en un punto de la noche, todos lograron dormir, menos Kuroko, que había decidido salir…En el largo pedazo de puro jardín, Kuroko se recostó para poder observar la luna y gozar de la calma. Todos los demás estudiantes seguían escondidos, en su gran mayoría…

Muchos ya se habían suicidado por temor, más o menos 30 estudiantes

Y otros cincuenta murieron a causa de las trampas

Finalmente veinte murieron a causa de otros, ósea…fueron asesinados a manos de sus compañeros. En total, cien de los quinientos alumnos habían muerto…Pero eso era algo que pocos sabían, no había cadáveres a la vista, la mayoría asesinados o muertos en lugares cerrados…donde no pudiera escucharse sus gritos, y claro, los instructores y reguladores escolares recogían los cuerpos antes de que nadie los viera… ¿Por qué? Lo sabrán mas tarde.

Mientras Kuroko observaba al inmensidad del espacio, al punto de sentir un poco de dolor en los ojos, frunció el ceño, pues los pensamientos del día habían llegado hasta él…la sensación no desaparecía de su cuerpo, demasiadas sensaciones seguían vibrando y azotando su cuerpo de forma gélida y cruel.

"Hoy no pude hacer nada…estuve a punto de morir…y más importante, Akashi estuvo en peligro, pero de nuevo no pude hacer nada…todo por Reo…él es un perro que de ser eliminado…Aunque, no importa, apenas estamos comenzando…lo mejor será no levantar ninguna sospecha…"

Kuroko apretó su puño, y luego observó su mano anteponiéndola para tapar la luna de su vista.

"Soy una sombra, siempre lo he sido…Nunca dejaré de serlo…Creo, que debo usar mi inutilidad a mi favor, después de todo, la gente siempre se apiada mas del perrito con la pata coja que del saludable…Mas si es Akashi…Vaya que se preocupa por todo…pero, eso no me sirve…Yo quiero que solo se preocupes por mi….Tendré que meter mano en el asunto"

Pensó Kuroko…Cada quien tiene sus metas y ambiciones. Quizá, por estas, abra mas giros en el futuro…mentir o sonreír, morir o sobrevivir, matar o cantar…hay demasiadas opciones…y todas llevan a diferentes caminos…aunque, debían encontrar el que conducía a la supervivencia.

La noche pasó en silencio…todos con la preocupación en mano…las pruebas serían al día siguiente…y de ahí…un mes de cursos… ¿Qué cosas les depararían esos cursos? Eso, sería algo que hubieran deseado NUNCA saber y mucho menos experimentar.


	6. Chapter 5 parte 2

Survival game

Capitulo cinco. Segunda parte

La noche pasó, a las ocho de la mañana el sol ya irrumpía en todos lados. Todos sabían que el día había llegado…las pruebas se realizarían ese día. Pero, eso no era lo más preocupante del asunto. Lo que vendría después era lo que tenía a la gran mayoría asustados: Los cursos. Los cursos…eran un misterio, nada era seguro, aunque dijeron que en dichos cursos capacitarían a los alumnos…Nadie sabía con que métodos, eso era lo aterrador.

_Buenos días queridos alumnos. Por favor vayan al patio central, los capacitadores estarán esperándolos para realizar dichas las evaluaciones y así tener sus resultados lo más pronto posible, seguro que mueren de ganas por empezar._

La voz resonó como de costumbre, todos escucharon atentos, sabían que no importaba que hicieran…ir o morir eran las únicas dos opciones que tenían. Si a ustedes lectores les ha pasado aquello de escuchar lo que vendría siendo una mala ironía entonces pueden comprender la pequeña incomodidad que había en los chicos cuando escucharon ese "Se mueren de ganas" De alguna forma era algo irónico y de otra forma sarcástico…al punto de ser desagradable y causar nauseas en más de una persona.

—¿Qué tal si usamos las armas o algo así? No lo se, intentar algo —Gruñó Kagami, quien aun no soportaba la idea de que le fueran a poner a prueba—. Algo debemos poder hacer…

—¡No digas tonterías! ¡¿Quieres que nos maten?! —Gritó Hyuuga.

—Pero… —Kagami tuvo que guardar silencio. Kise miraba hacia la nada, estaba tratando de pensar. Momoi estaba pegada a Kuroko y este aunque deseaba ir a ver que tanto hablaba Akashi con Reo le fue imposible por el abrazo de Momoi.

—Tienen razón, Kagami —Espetó Aomine— Aunque a mí tampoco me agrade…no se qué clase de tipos sean esos, nosotros solo somos chicos se secundaría… ¿Cuánto daño real podríamos hacerles?

Kagami apretó los puños tratando de controlar la insoportable impotencia. Kuroko le miró con tranquilidad, tratando de transmitirle un poco de apoyo mediante ese corto contacto visual.

—Akashi ¿Qué opinas? —Llamó Teppei a Akashi, quien serio como de costumbre habló con frialdad.

—Les había dicho que tomaríamos esto como una oportunidad, no nos harán daño, en este momento somos como ratones de laboratorio —Hizo una ligera pausa y continuó— Por lo tanto no pasará nada, solo quieren estudiarnos…No se porque.

—Sei…Entonces ¿Debemos hacer todo lo que nos digan?

—Sí. Pues aunque tratáramos de hacerles daño, ellos son profesionales; Daiki ya lo ha dicho, nosotros solo somos estudiantes de secundaría…

—Aunque tú sabes usar la escopeta —Mencionó Kuroko, que recordaba a Akashi mencionando algo sobre cacería hace tiempo.

—No conozco mi terreno, es imposible ser el cazador en estos momentos, lo mejor será movernos lentamente, si ellos no esperan que hagamos algo todo mejor. Den todo de sí, pero al mismo tiempo guarden un poco…dejen que los subestimen —Suspiró con dureza. Los demás sentían como algo de ellos se estrujaba…quizá era su valor tratando de salir a causa del tono de esas simples palabras.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices…lo haré —Dijo Kuroko. Akashi solo asintió en señal de aprobación.

Luego de esa ligera charla y de un muy ligero desayuno para no caer por inanición, todos salieron. La mayoría ya estaba reunida. Había una tarima, donde unos cuantos hombres estaban parados. Llevaban mascaras y era imposible ver sus rostros…ellos solo estaban ahí como estatuas. Y ahora había una pantalla. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos uno de ellos habló.

—Todos realizarán las mismas pruebas —Aseguró. Los estudiantes temblaron—, No se les hará ningún daño mientras no intenten algo estúpido.

Aunque de primera instancia no era muy claro…a lo que se referían con daño. Pero, si uno se figaba bien, podría ver algunos cuerpos tirados en el fondo. Eran de chicos que al llegar habían intentado atacarlos o hacer un «Acto de valentía estúpida» Por consiguiente…todos captaron el mensaje al percatarse. Y el mensaje era «Van en serio». No habría clemencia, no habría piedad.

—Si desean esconderse y saltarse las pruebas considérense muertos, no importa que tan bien se escondan —Dijo otro de los hombres. Dicho ello, la pantalla a sus espaldas se encendió, y una silueta de alguien apareció.

Akashi para sus adentros, se dio cuenta de un detalle…No era la misma persona con la que él había hablado. Lo cual significaba que el líder de todos aun no se presentaba, y que había más de uno metido en este asunto, lo cual hacía más larga la lista de sospechosos a investigar…Claro, por decirlo de alguna forma.

_Fuerza, inteligencia y tenacidad son las cosas que ustedes deben demostrar hoy, pues en base a ello se les asignará al curso indicado. Los cobardes no parecen continuar en el juego así que será aniquilados si se rehúsan, creo que eso se los hemos dejado por demás claro. Las pruebas duraran todo el día, y a la primera hora de la mañana los resultados serán colocados a la vista de todos para que procedan adecuadamente._

Quizá te estés preguntando ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias? Primero que nada, porque eran estudiantes, si este juego se hubiera aplicado a universitarios o adultos quizá la mitad hubiera muerto en los primeros dos días y en cuestión de algunas semanas ya habría un ganador.

Pero, con niños la cosa no es tan fácil, aunque claro hay muchas historias en donde cuentan de niños que de la noche a la mañana se volvieron asesinos profesionales y que con apenas tocar un arma se volvían los mejores francotiradores del mundo

Eso, es por demás absurdo. El único con esas habilidades (y a medías) podría ser Akashi que fue educado para esto, como se había mencionado, los hijos de las familias ricas no siempre son inútiles mimados y menos si son los varones herederos y en el peor caso de Akashi, ser el único heredero.

La razón de que los hombres o personas –si es que se le puede llamar así a esa clase de humanos- tomaban tantas molestarías era porque…necesitaban convertir a esos niños en personas capaces de poder arrebatar vidas, y matar de manera eficiente…el por qué es incierto, por lo menos aun nada adquiría un buen sentido.

Luego de las palabras del hombre en la pantalla, esta se apagó y los hombres sin rostro hablaron de nuevo.

—Se les colocará un número, una vez que eso este hecho, fórmense en la fila que les toque, solo treinta alumnos por fila, si atrasan a los demás no se dudará en tomar represalias —Aclaró el hombre con voz ronca y brusca. Generando algo de pánico en todos, pero sorpresivamente comenzaron a moverse de manera rápida y organizada. Como si el miedo fuera el silbato, los alumnos los perros y esos hombres los amos…así era como se sentía la gran mayoría. ¡Ah! Que sensación más asquerosa podía provocar.

Akashi tuvo el número 7, Reo el numero 10, Kuroko el numero 30, Momoi el número 43, Kise el numero 4, Daiki el numero 12, Kagami el número 13, Teppei tuvo el 56, y Hyuuga el 57.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos presentes. Akashi logró distinguir personas…No nuevas, si no, más bien personas que no había visto.

Midorima con el número 8, Takao con el número 9, Imayoshi con el número 14, Makoto con el número 3, Atsushi con el número 5, Hayama con el numero 55, Nebuya con el numero 58. De ahí en más no tuvo tiempo de ver a otros, pues comenzaron a tomar caminos diferentes. Luego de que los alumnos estuvieran en filas de treinta, fueron llevados al enorme y extenso jardín que había poco después de las instalaciones normales.

—Del uno al diez vienen conmigo, y así se seguirá el orden de diez en diez —Indicó otro hombre, su mascará era roja. Kuroko frunció el ceño, de nuevo estaría lejos de Akashi –quizá no debería ser eso por lo que se preocupara- Varios otros instructores comenzaron a aparecer. Akashi volteó hacia una parte techada, donde apenas lograba verse una sombra…Alguien los veía en la lejanía pero eso no era problema aun.

Cada quien tuvo que tomar su camino, a algunos les tocó con mucha gente y a otros no. Algunos tenían conocidos a su lado y otros más estaban solos.

~Las pruebas. ~

—Las instrucciones no se repetirán, no se distraigan y actúen con velocidad —Ordenó aquel hombre. —Tienen que encontrar todo lo que en la vista esté, esto es una carrera a campo traviesa, así que traten de no lastimarse. Luego con lo que encuentren construyan algo que les pueda ayudar a volver, no creo que el regreso les resulte un día de campo. Sobre cómo se hará: El número uno hará pareja con el número dos. Y así hasta llegar al diez, además serán cronometrados.

Frente a ellos había un enorme espació de casi un kilometro, había muchas cajas volteadas, y claro como era un jardín tenía algunas jardineras, arboles y demás. Hasta el fondo de ese terreno había un enorme árbol. La cosa no sería sencilla, pues muchas rutas o algunas cajas tenían a alguien como guardián. Más hombres sin rostro, que claro tenían permiso de golpearlos o detenerlos, más no de matarlos.

Las parejas terminaron así.

1 - y 2 -

3 Makoto y 4 Kise

5 Atsushi y 6 -

7 Akashi y 8 Midorima

9 Takao y 10 Reo

Los nombres de los demás alumnos no son de mi conocimiento, así que lamento si deseaban saberlos.

—Me alegra verte Midorima —Dijo Akashi con amabilidad. —¿Dónde estuviste escondido?

—No hablaré de ello —Respondió Midorima cortante.

—De acuerdo —Akashi no se sorprendió ni nada, Midorima era esa clase de persona después de todo. Cada quien asumió un posición como si fuese a empezar una carrera. El hombre con la máscara roja dio un fuerte silbido. Y todos comenzaron a correr. Aquel hombre no les dio tiempo de hacer una estrategia o siquiera un plan, pues el afirmó que "En la vida real un segundo puede ser la diferencia entre vida y muerte"

Makoto le indicó a Kise que hiciera lo mismo que él. Atsushi junto con su compañero corrían rápidamente sin detenerse a ver que era lo que había en las cajas. Takao y Reo irían por la primera caja que se mostraba, quizá allí abría algo.

—Déjamelo a mí —Aseguró Takao. Reo solo asintió. Reo rápidamente se aproximó a aquel sujeto de negro, fingiendo que iría a golpearlo, Takao se perdió de la vista, mientras el sujeto estaba tratando de devolver el golpe de Reo; Takao tomó la caja, aprovechándose de la distracción de aquel sujeto. Reo recibió un corte en el brazo, ya que el hombre de negro había sacado una pequeña navaja. Reo, quien ya no tenía tiempo para arriesgarse mas utilizó su velocidad para esquivarle y lograr irse con Takao.

Por su parte Akashi solo miró a Midorima, quien asintió. Midorima tomó a Akashi y cargándolo lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, Akashi tomando el impulso aterrizó justo en los hombros de otro de los sujetos de negro, claro que apenas le había tocado y el hombre ya estaba en el suelo. No desmayado, Akashi sabía usar los puntos de presión pero apenas lograba tirarles. Midorima sin tiempo que perder tomó la caja y continuó junto con Akashi, ambos era un equipo por demás perfecto, ya que trabajaban coordinados, en silencio y con total pulcritud.

Y hasta aquí puedo contarles de las pruebas. Quizá en un futuro sepan más detalles, les prometo que no se pierden de nada importante, y me es algo cansado contarles como sometieron a todos a pruebas físicas comunes y de razonamiento, explotándolos hasta dejarlos exhaustos. Les dejo eso a su imaginación.

Mientras que nuestros pobres chicos eran explotados y probados fisicamente, dos personas observaban en una pantalla cada acontecimiento en vivo y en directo.

—¿Qué piensas de los números 3 y 4? —Preguntó la voz de un hombre. Akashi no estaba en lo erróneo, había dos hombres que les observaban –por decirlo de cierta forma- en la pantalla estudiaban a detalle cada movimiento.

—No están nada mal, el número 3…—Dijo uno de ellos en un tono alegre—, Se nota que es brillante, está usando el potencial de su compañero para abrirse paso…aunque quizá eso haga a su compañero mucho más prometedor…

—Pero, parece no saber qué hacer, solo está siguiendo las órdenes de él —Antepuso el otro.

—Exactamente, ese chico, el número 3 es un estratega, pero el 4 es un genio; que, si es bien instruido sería peligroso…mira como esta haciendo cosas con tan solo mirarlas, es bueno aprendiendo de la copia por lo que veo —Comentó nuevamente.

—¿Y que hay de ellos? —Preguntó señalando a Murasakibara y al chico que le acompañaba.

—El alto tiene mucho potencial pero esta totalmente reprimido, se nota que no le interesa para nada y no tiene preocupación por su compañero…Pero, no es lo que parece, si miras bien está llevando todo sin problemas y eso que no lo toma en serio.

—Pues yo creo que ellos dos destacan —Indicó mientras señalaba a Takao y a Reo. El hombre hizo unas pequeñas anotaciones y dijo:

—Es verdad, tienen mucho potencial, pero hay algo que no cuadra en ambos, como si aunque quisieran no podrían ser pareja…a pesar de que lo están llevando bien…—El contrario asintió haciendo unas anotaciones extra.

—A quien le encuentro total potencial son a ellos, 7 y 8…ambos trabajan bien, rápido, tienen fuerza e inteligencia, aunque pude notarse quien esta marcando la pauta, con seguridad es el numero 7 será un estratega ideal. —Afirmó aquel hombre. Ambos escribieron un poco más.

—Pero…no esta dando todo, su potencial está dormido, justo ahora esta dando solo un 55% de su capacidad. El número ocho al contrario esta a su 75% porciento y apenas le sigue el paso —Señaló uno de ellos. Observando a Midorima, que a pesar de seguir las instrucciones de Akashi, mostraba dificultades para cumplir con ellas.

Volviendo con nuestros chicos. –Creo que este es un detalle importante que por poco omito- Atsushi ya estaba a la mitad del camino, incluso sin importarle nada dejó a su compañero atrás, aunque este le llamó y le suplicó por ayuda.

No fue sancionado, ya que el instructor nunca dijo que debían hacer todo con su compañero hasta el final. Atsushi dando cuenta en esto dejó a su compañero en cuanto pudo para así comenzar a trabajar más eficientemente. Un peso menos sería lo mejor.

Kise por su parte. Solo hacía todo lo que Makoto le decía, imitando acciones, movimientos y tratando de realizar de manera que fuese posible –o que él creyera posible, ya que el cuerpo no tiene limites exactos- todos los movimientos que alguna vez había visto. Makoto tomaba todo esto en cuenta para avanzar sin problemas despejando el camino con facilidad.

Midorima continuaba igual, con sus labios sellados y con la mirada afilada en la meta. Akashi se encargaba de calcular las mejores formas posibles para moverse, anticipando aunque sea unos segundos las acciones de otros. Las pruebas prosiguieron según lo previsto, hasta que el día llegó a su fin.

**_Laboratorios_**

—Tenemos muchos candidatos potenciales... ¿Como les clasificaremos? —Preguntó una mujer que portaba una bata blanca. En sus manos estaban sus propias anotaciones de lo hoy concebido.

—Creo que lo mejor será calcificarlos según criterio

—Sí. Además será sencillo ya que los estrategas brotaron con facilidad…—Comentó un hombre de edad avanzada.

—Aunque muchos están auto-conteniéndose por el miedo —Comentó otro hombre, este sonaba más joven. Todos asintieron por dicho comentario, aunque era inevitable ya que eran niños.

—Ah, pero eso es algo fácil de cambiar, un buen "lavado" y todo listo —Añadió una mujer de mediana edad.

—Entonces que opinan ¿Quiénes destacan? —Preguntó un hombre con voz ligeramente ronca, que observaba unos graficos.

—Quisiera empezar yo —Comentó el instructor de del primer grupo—. Los números 3, 5, 7, 8, 10 fueron más que sobre salientes. En especial los números 3 y 8, probaron tener aptitudes increíbles…Miren esto por favor —El hombre que hoy instrulló a esos chicos tomó un pequeño control, lo apuntó hacia la pared y presionó un botón. Una pequeña pantalla apareció. En ella se mostraba un video de Akashi y Makoto usando sus habilidades. Los presentes se quedaron impresionados. ¿Y quién no lo haría? Ellos solo eran niños de secundaría.

—Pues yo —Dijo otro de ellos—, Quisiera mostrarles a este curioso dúo…—En la pantalla ahora aparecían Teppei y Hyuuga. —Si miran pensaran que ese chico castaño se ve apacible…pero miren bien —En el video alguien le daba un puñetazo a Hyuuga, y cuando este estaba en el suelo, Teppei –quien de repente pareció ser otra persona diferente- Inmediatamente se preparó para darle una patada tan fuerte al hombre que había lastimado a Hyuuga, dejándole inconsciente. Algunos hicieron anotaciones, tomarían ventaja de ello…ya que parecía un candidato prometedor.

—Pues si de dúos se trata…miren a estos dos —Otra mujer se levantó. En la pantalla aparecieron Kagami y Daiki—. Son algo inexpertos…pero sus niveles de stamina son tenebrosos, fueron los últimos en cansarse, si su fuerza es desarrollada serían unos peleadores de temer…ambos tienen un buen instinto animal —Aquella mujer sonrió perversa— Y si se les da el correcto estimulo serían animales de caza y muerte…

—Pues revisando las muestras…encontré dos verdaderas bestias…—Comentó otro hombre. Ahora aparecían Hayama y Nebuya, quienes por medio de pura fuerza bruta y velocidad se abrían paso como si estuvieran caminando en almohadas. Más anotaciones se hicieron. Los resultados eran maravillosos.

—Yo encontré otro raro talento…pero no sé si ponerlo en pelea o estratega…miren por favor —En la pantalla, aprecia que las cosas se movían solas. Como si un fantasma estuviera lanzando cosas. Pero, luego de un enfoque apareció Kuroko. —Tiene una gran habilidad, usa su poca presencia para moverse sigiloso…aunque aun es muy débil tiene buena puntería…

—Sería prudente mandarlo a los cursos de pelea…Más que a los de estratega, aunque, será mejor que lo envíes a medicina…ese chico sería mejor usando su cerebro.

—De acuerdo.

—A mi me llamó mucho la atención este chico, no tiene ningún interés en ayudar a otros, de echo tiró a su compañero por la borda…es imposible leer sus expresiones faciales…siempre sonríe —En la pantalla apareció Imayoshi, quien parecía salido de una película, se movía como si fuera un monstruo, apenas podían verle venir.

—Si pusieran a ese chico, contra el número ocho… ¿Qué creen que pasaría? —La pantalla se dividió en dos, mostrando de un lado a Akashi y del otro a Imayoshi. Los hombres y mujeres se quedaron pensativos, calculando, hasta que una mujer habló.

—En el estado actual el número ocho perdería…su verdadero potencial está dormido y se nota que tiene mucha moral, falta enfriar un poco su sangre…—Prestaron atención. Imayoshi golpeaba a matar. Akashi solo golpeaba para abrirse paso no para matar. Pero en términos de inteligencia, stamina y capacidad física, si Akashi era correctamente entrenado sería un arma peligrosa.

—Ambos irán a los cursos estrategas…—Mandó uno de ellos.

—Pues…esta chica me impresionó…es una chica con mascara —Dijo otro hombre. Momoi aparecía en la pantalla. Notaron que ella era analítica, tenía razonamiento rápido y tiempo de acción casi inmediata. Además era más que buena dando una sonrisa y luego apuñalando a todos por la espalda –no apuñaló a nadie, al menos no aun- …una persona como esa sería una estratega de temer…la gente capaz de sostener una máscara hasta el final…son la clase de personas que podrían sobrevivir sin importar método.

—¿Qué hay del numero 4? —Preguntó otro de ellos mientras miraba un video.

—Es un total genio, pero es de la clase que necesita ser dirigido…así que irá a los cursos de pelea…Los estratega sabrán usar sus talentos.

—¿Y los números 9 y 57?

—Cursos de medicina…son listos y observadores, de esos que analizan mucho el entorno…aunque, bien el nueve podría ser estratega, lo mejor es mandarlo a medicina…

—Bien… ¿Esos son los únicos que destacaron?

—No…hay dos más…que, simplemente son aterradores…Chicos con esas miradas…son la clase de personas que se vuelven asesinos al crecer

Dos chicos mas aparecieron en la pantalla, uno de cabellos plateados se notaba que era impulsivo, pero bajo las instrucciones del otro, que era de cabellos negros, lograban ser igual terribles. Todos en ese lugar esbozaron largas sonrisas, largas y terribles sonrisas.

—Entonces, si tenemos resultados…ya saben que hacer…—Todos asintieron. Al día siguiente empezarían los problemas –en este caso "los problemas" significa «la pesadilla de esos pobres chicos se volvería un infierno».

**_Con los estudiantes_**

—Bien… ¿Qué significa este papel que me enviaste? —Preguntó Akashi frunciendo el ceño de manera que mostraba todo su enojo. Estaba comenzando a hartarle tanto misterio.

—Los estudiantes de ahora no saben agradecer —Dijo la voz. Esta vez Akashi había ido a la dirección en busca de respuestas. Ya que cuando había terminado el entrenamiento, había recibido un papel, el cual tenía algunas especificaciones de los cursos. Algo confundido por esto fue a investigar.

—Deja los juegos ¿Cómo que no volveremos en un mes?

—¿Crees tú acaso que podemos educarlos adecuadamente aquí? Serán enviados a un campo de entrenamiento especial, así que no se verán las caras por un mes, pero no te preocupes, cuando terminen los cursos los dejaremos votados en el mismo lugar…

—…Esto no me gusta…—Se dijo Akashi a sí mismo.

—Tranquilo. Se supone que les dirán mañana, pero tu amigo quedó contigo así que no estarás muy solo que digamos…como sea será mejor que te vayas, esta quizá sea la ultima noche en la que estes con los demás por un largo tiempo…trata de recordarlos como son —La persona rió. Akashi apretó los dientes, pero…por lo menos no estaría solo y eso era lo más importante. Sin más que decir solo se dio la vuelta y volvió con los demás…todos estaban agotados, algunos con rasguños y raspones algo severos, todos habían dado su máximo para darlo todo y hacer un buen esfuerzo.

Kise como favor, cocinó algo medio decente a base de conservas y otras comidas secas que tenían en su inventario. No era la gran cosa, pero sin duda Kise hizo un buen trabajo preparando algo más o menos decente para que todos se sintieran mejor. El día había sido demasiado largo y todos estaban totalmente aletargados.

—Esto no está nada mal. Gracias Kise, sabe bien —Dijo Aomine acariciando amable los cabellos rubios de su amigo como muestra de gratitud y de afecto.

—No es nada, todos se han esforzado mucho hoy…—Comentó Kise.

—Me duele el brazo un poco, vaya que estos tipos son agresivos…—Agregó Kagami.

—Al menos no tenemos heridas graves…—Suspiró Momoi aliviada.

—Sei-chan… ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Reo, quien notó que Akashi estaba callado, no había tocado su comida y permanencia en un silencioso estado de reflexión.

—Sí, todo bien, solo estoy cansado…creo…que necesito aire…—Respondió Akashi en un tono quedo, en sus ojos se notaba una profunda preocupación, algo estaba alterando sus nervios. Nadie dijo nada, solo vieron a Akashi salir. Reo se quedó en silencio… Estaba debatiendo en su interior, ya que por un lado quería ir corriendo al lado de Akashi…pero por otro lado, se preguntaba si Akashi necesitaba estar a solas…

"Nunca dice lo que le preocupa…se guarda todo…Así fue educado, así es él…Pero… ¿No será tiempo de que eso cambie? Quiero mostrarle que estoy aquí para él…pero por otro lado…a veces todos necesitamos un respiro…"

Todos comían en silencio. Cada quien repasaba el día de hoy, en sus mentes. Teppei pensaba en lo terrible que se sentía por haber golpeado a alguien con tanta fuerza, de echo sus manos temblaban con miedo…la sensación aun permanecía en su cuerpo, era algo que no podía sacarse…estaba asustado de sí mismo.

Hyuuga y Kuroko tenían pensamientos similares. Ambos se sentían mal…pues no habían realmente hecho mucho por ellos mismos o por otros. Al menos Kuroko agradecía su falta de presencia, pues gracias a ella logró abrirse paso y superar lo que se le ponía en frente…pero, eso no era tan satisfactorio ni mucho menos como los que hicieron todo lo que pudieron…por ejemplo. Kagami y Daiki estaban de alguna forma felices, pues habían echo un gran equipo, y eso les daba algo de esperanza…pues, no hay nada más alentador que la fe que uno mismo se tiene.

Momoi pensaba en otros asuntos. Kise, solo recordaba al que fue su compañero…A pesar de estar en el mismo grado que él, nunca le había visto –con una escuela tan grande, tantos alumnos y diferentes grupos era algo difícil conocer a todos- Teppei también pensó en esos chicos que vio el día de hoy. Ambos eran como animales salvajes…era algo totalmente aterrador. ¿Ellos ya eran así? ¿O se estaban volviendo así? Ambas de una u otra forma eran malas preguntas para respuestas quizá aun peores.

Daiki pensó en Imayoshi, a quien había visto de lejos…Las manos de Aomine temblaban con solo recordarle…realmente ese tipo era aterrador, una maquina asesina de lo peor. Aomine sabía que la sonrisa de Imayoshi era la misma que tienen las peores personas. Algunos dicen que los que más sonríen son las personas más peligrosas, ya que son personas capaces de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos e intenciones, y esto no solo se aplicaba a Imayoshi, si no que la misma sonrisa de él era un peligro.

Reo -que hasta el momento había estado mucho mas sumido en miles de pensamientos- inmediatamente se puso de pie y salió. Había llegado a la conclusión de que ya no dejaría a Akashi solo nunca más, aun si él se enojaba o le odiara. No le dejaría cargar el peso de todo esto solo…no le dejaría seguir así, en esas condiciones…

—¡Sei! —Le llamó Reo con suavidad. Akashi estaba sentado en el pasto, pensando, meditado y elaborando uno que otro plan. Al escuchar la voz de Reo, el menor se sorprendió un poco…estaba bastante acostumbrado a que le dejaran siempre solo al final, que no esperaba que le siguieran.

—¿Reo? ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete a descansar…—Reo estaba cansado, eso era cierto, incluso su corte en el brazo aun seguía doliendo. Con todo lo que pasó en el día ni siquiera se acordaba de esa terrible herida. Reo sonrió con dulzura y se sentó junto a Akashi.

—Tranquilo, ya regresaré, lo prometo…Pero dejando eso de lado ¿Qué sucede? Te vez preocupado…ni siquiera trates de negármelo…—Akashi asintió. Con todo tan acelerado y repentino no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Reo.

—Primero…estaremos separados un mes…no sé quienes o como, pero cuando vayamos a los cursos, no regresaremos de ellos en un mes…en pocas palabras, seremos llevados a otro lugar para recibir los cursos…Pero, algo me preocupa…sigo sin entender ¿Cuál es el beneficio de todo esto?

—Hay mucha gente extremadamente loca en el mundo, quizá solo lo hace para saciar sus deseos de sangre…o solo se le dio la gana de poner a estudiantes a matarse los unos a los otros…Sinceramente no lo se, los locos son un enigma…

—Eso pensé…pero tiene que haber algo de trasfondo…se están tomando demasiadas molestias…si fuera su deseo matar, con soltar una bomba en la secundaria y matarnos a todos hubiera sido suficiente. Y si no hubiera propósito…hubieran puesto a adultos a matarse…los adultos son diferentes a los niños. Pero, ese no es el caso, incluso se tomaran la molestia de entrenarnos…Algo no cuadra…

Reo posó su mano en el hombro de Akashi. Una vez más le dedicó una sonrisa hermosa, mostrando cariño y delicadeza, deseando con todas su fuerzas que las preocupaciones se fueran solo con eso. —Nada cuadra…estoy seguro de que pronto lograremos entender que sucede…Por ahora como dices…debemos vivir, y si nos separan todo un mes…al menos espero que estemos juntos en ese mes, pues yo prometí permanecer a tu lado…Ahora dime Sei ¿Qué más te preocupa?

—El día en que me hirieron…fue una trampa, eran dardos con veneno especial…Yo encontré unos túneles…había dos pasadizos, el primero da a la pared según dijo Aomine. El otro es una ruta de escape, un atajo para llegar con mayor facilidad a lo que se describe como el siguiente nivel…

—¿Eso no se supone es bueno? —Preguntó Reo.

—No, pues hay una condición…solo cinco personas pueden pasar…yo no le he dicho eso a Aomine ni a nadie más…no tuve ni tiempo…pero, en caso de tener que usar esa ruta… ¿Cómo podría yo elegir? No puedo…No soy capaz de negarle la vida a alguien…—Reo observó la preocupación genuina en los ojos de Akashi, se nota que había pensando mucho en ello, pero no lograba obtener respuesta.

—Ya pensaremos en algo…—Aseguró el pelinegro mientras acariciaba con suavidad los cabellos de Akashi, quien entrecerró los ojos ante aquel dulce tacto, estaba cansado, agotado…Akashi había dormido menos que los demás. Todo el tiempo hacia guardias y pensaba en los demás, estaba alerta, etc. Aunque fuera solo un momento, esa pequeña paz que le brindó Reo…era más que suficiente. Reo miraba angustiado a Akashi…

"De verdad que soy de lo peor…a pesar de que Akashi se preocupa por todos nosotros… yo solo me preocupo por él. Y lo que es peor…si él sigue así, queriendo llevar a todos en sus hombros y protegerlos…terminará siendo aplastado…No dejaré que eso pase…Cuando volvamos de esos cursos…tengo que hacer algo, lo que sea…para alejar a Akashi de los demás…"

Reo no era mala persona. Pero bajo esas circunstancias tan poco comunes…era imposible ser el "santo" que usualmente Reo llegaba a ser. Su prioridad ahora era Akashi y solo Akashi, y si los demás eran un peso para él…debían ser eliminados de alguna forma.

—Reo… ¿Qué es esto? —Le cuestionó Akashi, mientras tocaba el hombro de Reo, quien al instante dio un pequeño brinco por el ligero dolor. Akashi deslizó sus dedos con cuidado, podía sentir la herida al tacto.

—Lo siento…Hoy fui descuidado…No te preocupes…no es grave…—Akashi se acercó y besó su herida con total suavidad. Mibuchi soltó un quejido, pero se sentía tan feliz de que Akashi hiciera algo tan dulce por él…que simplemente sintió el dolor desaparecer.

—Volvamos…quiero curar tu herida…como se debe —Mandó Akashi. Reo acarició una vez más su cabello y luego su mejilla.

—De acuerdo…

**~Por otro lado~**

—¿Todo salió de acuerdo a los planes? —Preguntó Midorima.

—Sí. ¡Ah hoy si que fue un bien día! Pude hacer equipo con Reo-chan —Canturreó Takao alegre— Vamos Shin-chan no pongas esa cara, después de todo te tocó con quien querías…

—Cierra la boca —Se metió Atsushi.

—Como sea, todo esta yendo de acuerdo a lo que todos planeamos… ¿Verdad? —Suspiró Himuro con una sonrisa en extremo relajada que le crispaba los nervios a Atsushi.

—Totalmente… Y hoy observe algo interesante…—Agregó Imayoshi.

—¿Qué es? Solo escúpelo —Renegó de mal humor Makoto.

—Esos bobos están actuando con cautela, a pesar de ser siempre unos impulsivos…están bajo el mando de Akashi, parece que no será muy difícil quebrar ese equilibrio…—Dijo Imayoshi con una sonrisa calmada. En sus manos una navaja se mecía con suavidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? Dudo que sea fácil lastimar a alguien como Akashi…

—Saben bien que si le tocan un pelo…—Gruñó Atsushi. Midorima los vio igual con una mirada de total muerte.

—Calma, calma…Akashi es una pieza importante, es una de las llaves de nuestro excito…por eso necesitamos que deje de lado a su grupito de inútiles para que podamos actuar correctamente…—Añadió Haizaki, quien reposaba en el suelo como si nada.

—¿Hablaste con la chica verdad? —Le preguntó Nijimura a Imayoshi.

—Sí, realmente es tonta…mordió el anzuelo con extrema facilidad, ella cree que quiero deshacerme de Akashi, a cambio le prometí cierta clase de inmunidad a ella y a su amigo…

Atsushi sonrió de manera amplía, su mirada era aterradora, tenía un brillo peligroso en los ojos. Su sonrisa alargada y ligeramente torcida, como la de alguien podrido poseedor de ideas funestas y desagradables. Midorima se quedó viendo fijamente a Atsushi, al principio con esa gélida y terrible mirada, sus orbes verdes resplandecían de manera aterradora…Midorima le devolvió la misma sonrisa…todo permanecía en sus planes. Imayoshi miró a Makoto, ambos pensaban lo mismo. Haizaki solo le sonrió a Nijimura, quien desvió la mirada…todos los ahí presentes…sabían cuan divertido se tornaría aquel excéntrico y maravilloso juego.

Otra noche pasó en silencio. Nadie movió ni un musculo. Los alumnos que aun quedaban estaban por demás muertos del cansancio, algunos heridos por las actividades del día. Algunos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo pudiera frenar y el amanecer nunca llegara…pero, como tu lector y yo sabemos…Aquel deseo no era posible. Lentamente el amanecer llegó.

Cuando la mayoría despertó salió con calma y en silencio…todos estaban mucho mas aterrados. Podían escucharse sollozos y quejidos de dolor…La preocupación era abundante.

Si tú, mi preciado lector, alguna vez has estado mucho tiempo lejos de tu casa…quizá podrías hacerte a la idea de cómo se sentían esos pobres chicos de secundaría.

Pero la realidad…es que no es tan sencillo. Muchos de ustedes quizá alguna vez han deseado alejarse un poco del nido, ser independientes y tomar distancia de la familia…eso está bien cuando ya se tiene una edad considerable…o quizá tu situación es terrible y deplorable; Te matan de hambre, te golpean y humillan…esas son situaciones en las que ya cualquiera desearía irse de casa. Pero si tu vida es decente te recomiendo sonrías cada mañana que despiertes…Pues todo puede ser mejor, a ponerte de pie después de haber dormido muerto de miedo en el suelo, para luego recordar que estas en un juego maniaco, sin saber lo que pasará contigo o si ese es tu ultimo día de vida. Lo único que uno puede sentir en esos momentos –o al menos las personas con equilibrio mental y sentimientos- sería terror…la muerte es aterradora, mas cuando sabes que tienes toda la vida por delante…

Así bien, llenos de miedo, con las piernas temblorosas y ojos cristalinos poco a poco todos se acercaron para ver los resultados. En las mesas, había pequeñas cajas, donde las numeraciones eran del uno al diez, del once al veinte y así sucesivamente, de acuerdo al orden que se había establecido al día anterior.

Akashi, quien se había levantado más temprano, era el que estaba repartiendo los sobres preguntando los números; Takao apareció de repente entre los estudiantes, parecía sonreír como si estuvieran en un día de campo, acto seguido tomó algunos números en específico y se fue. Chico tras chico, chica tras chica, todos fueron tomando su sobre. Akashi al final una vez entregado a cada quien su sobre tomó los de sus compañeros y regresó a la sala de maestros.

Todos estaban mudos. Sabían bien que hoy empezarían los cursos…Aunque no tenían ni idea de lo que en realidad les depararía. A duras penas comieron, todos tenían nudos en los estómagos y gargantas…era difícil pronunciar palabras. Con preocupación se miraban los unos a los otros; ya que la mayoría poseía rostros lamentables…la idea estaba muy clara…todos tenían miedo. ¿Y quién no lo tendría?

—Aquí…están los resultados…—Suspiró Akashi. Cada uno tomó su sobre. Todos rasgaron aquel pedazo de papel. Cada uno tenía una hoja, en la cual no había nada excepto una palabra…y esa palabra determinaba hacia dónde irían.

—Pelea…—Dijeron al mismo tiempo Kagami y Aomine. Leyendo esa palabra en sus hojas.

—Pelea —Añadió Kise con pocos ánimos, pero aliviado de estar con Aomine y Kagami.

—Pelea —Suspiró Teppei.

—Medicina…—Dijo Kuroko, quien aunque lo ocultaba…estaba más que disconforme.

—Medicina… —Dijo Hyuuga preocupado…por lo visto no estaría con Teppei.

—Medicina…—Dijo Momoi.

—Estratega —Afirmó Akashi sin mayor emoción, ya que él sabía el resultado.

—Estratega…—Mostró Reo a Akashi. Reo estaba algo aliviado por esto, Akashi solo se sentía cómodo con la idea…

—Bien…Ahora escuchen; Momoi, no tienes nada que temer, debes ser fuerte, y no te obligaran a pelear con hombres ya que a las chicas las llevaran aparte ¿De acuerdo? —Le sonrió suavemente Akashi. Momoi asintió—. Da lo menor

—Hyuuga…Kuroko, hagan lo mejor, quizá ustedes puedan salvarnos la vida, confío en ustedes —Akashi miró fijamente a Kuroko y luego a Hyuuga. Ambos asintieron de forma uniforme.

—Los demás…sean fuertes, no pierdan el verdadero objetivo y no se dejen engañar por nada ni nadie…somos un equipo…Y unidos llegaremos al final de esto…no pienso perdonar a la persona o las personas que nos hicieron esto…—Dijo Akashi mientras apretaba los puños. El silencio reinó. Hasta que la voz de un hombre retumbó por toda la escuela.

_¿Ya vieron sus resultados? Mas valen que aprovechen, pues todos los docentes se tomaron bueno tiempo para poder determinar su mejor y más conveniente ubicación…así que dense prisa. Les están esperando sus reales y nuevos instructores. Los hombres que estuvieron ayer con ustedes, solo eran evaluadores ¡Suerte con los cursos! El juego se re-anuda en un mes._

Todos ya listos salieron. Había unos aviones especiales afuera esperando. No eran aviones comunes, eran un poco más pequeños, diseñados para solo llevar cierto número de pasajeros. También había un helicóptero de doble hélice, que medía el doble de lo normal…este era para un numero totalmente especifico de pasajeros.

—¡Muy bien! Por filas, todas las mujeres vayan al lado norte, ahí las están esperando a ustedes. Los hombres, colóquense según el curso al que están asignados, en la hoja viene un numero así que si falta o tratan de cambiar de lugar no esperen un premio —Eso era una instrucción con todo y amenaza. Kise, Kagami, Aomine y Teppei se despidieron del resto –aunque ellos no sabían que no volverían hasta dentro de un mes- y se fueron a sus puestos. Hyuuga se fue al suyo, y Reo se adelantó un poco, pero frenó al ver que Akashi no estaba a su lado. Cuando lo vio notó que estaba hablando con Kuroko.

—Akashi…Nos vemos…Cuídate…—Akashi estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Kuroko calló toda palabra y posó sus labios en los de Akashi, dándole un beso intenso. Hecho esto se fue con el resto de medicina…Akashi no supo qué hacer, solo se quedó quieto unos segundos…tratando de procesar lo que Tetsuya había hecho. Reo, Atsushi y Midorima que vieron la linda escenita…desearon poder estrangular al enano en esos instantes.

Entonces una voz les llamó.

—Estrategas…suban en orden ¡No me hagan perder el tiempo! —Gritó el hombre que estaba esperando afuera de ese peculiar vehículo.

Reo y Akashi rápidamente atendieron al llamado. Makoto, Imayoshi y Atsushi estaban en los tres primero asientos. En los siguientes estaban Akashi, Midorima y Reo. En los de hasta atrás estaban Takao, Himuro y Haizaki. El resto del transporte fue ocupado por diversos hombres armados…Como si estuvieran llevando prisioneros de máxima seguridad.

Akashi no pudo ver a donde iban, nadie pudo ya que antes de subir fueron vendados y en sus orejas colocaron aislantes para el ruido. La sensación de volar y no poderte mover para nada, no escuchar nada y no ver nada era algo asqueroso y repugnante.

Pero, cuando Akashi sintió la cálida mano de alguien sujetar la suya se calmó…aunque nunca supo de quien había sido.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, hablar era inútil…solo quedaba esperar. Akashi estaba pensando…en Kuroko, en su beso, en los demás, en Reo, en su futuro, en fu familia, en su padre y en el responsable de todo esto…

Aomine, Kise, Kagami y Teppei experimentaron lo mismo, aunque a ellos solo es vendaron los ojos, al contrario de Akashi y el resto, a todos los alumnos que iban a los cursos de pelea…les permitieron hablar. Todo el viaje, trataron de darse ánimos y demás. El ambiente era menos tenso a comparación del ambiente que tenían los de curos estrategas. Hayama y Nebuya solo aguardaron callados.

Hyuuga y Kuroko quedaron separados, así que no quisieron hablar con nadie. Solo escuchaban los murmureos temerosos del resto de los chicos. Nijimura y Sakurai permanecieron también en silencio escuchando a los otros. Pero…eran muy pocos. ¿Qué no había casi cuatrocientos alumnos?

Doscientos cincuenta alumnos, sin contar a las mujeres habían desaparecido. O más bien les habían hecho desaparecer…y nadie los volvería a ver. Justo ahora había solo habían doscientos alumnos en juego. Y eran los que desde el inicio se planeaba participarían en el juego como se debe. Doscientos alumnos muertos en la primera semana, -sin contar a los que se negaron ir a los cursos y fueron asesinados- doscientos cincuenta desaparecidos…

¿Qué estaba pasando en realidad?...

Eso continuaba siendo incierto…pero, en estos momentos el hoy era lo importante. Pues nadie sabía a qué clase de infierno serían sometidos…al menos los de cursos estrategas.


	7. Chapter 5 parte 3

Survival Game. School level Cursos**: **_**Primera parte **_** By: Meme-sama**

Survival game Los cursos.

_Pelea_

Al llegar nos quitaron las vendas de los ojos, prácticamente a patadas nos sacaron de ese avión…aunque realmente no parecía uno. Sin cuidado ni mucho menos nos guiaron hacia un lugar abierto. Era totalmente enorme, y rodeando todo ello estaba una barda de casi cien metros…o al menos eso yo podía calcular, no soy el mejor en cuanto a números.

Kise estaba callado, pero se mantenía cerca de mí. Kagami solo parecía molesto, fruncía el ceño como si su mirada pudiese matar a alguien. Teppei como de costumbre parecía relajado, a él no le conocía como a mis otros dos amigos…pero, sin dudas algo no andaba bien con él, quizá solo estaba asustado y el resto era mi mera imaginación.

Todos guardábamos silencio. El ambiente no era tenso, pero estábamos algo confundidos aun, la sensación de mareo perduraba. Yo sentía mis oídos tapados.

Entonces, un hombre ancho…parecía de unos treintaicinco años, con un parche en el ojo izquierdo apareció. Ese tipo era tan enorme que parecía un rinoceronte…tenía un traje negro, que le daba el aspecto de armatoste. Su sonrisa era parecida a la de un animal, su ojo brillaba con fuerza. De verdad tenía un aspecto animal…

—Muy bien pequeñas ratas, se les acabó el trato especial, si desean vivir muevan sus inútiles traseros y luchen por ello. Esta es la verdadera cadena alimenticia, dejaremos que experimenten el verdadero entrenamiento físico, si quieren rendirse solo pídanlo —Se burló con un tono de amabilidad extraña—, Y con gusto terminaremos con sus tristes existencias

No quería admitirlo y no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta. Pero por mis adentros estaba temblando…temblando como nunca. Estar a la merced de sujetos como esos no me daba buena espina...pero, como le había prometido a todos daría todo de mi. Estos no eran momentos para tener miedo…lo sabía bien, cuando volviéramos de estos "cursos" sería el verdadero momento para sentir real miedo.

—Cada día desde el amanecer comenzará su entrenamiento. Sus habitaciones están listas y esperándoles. Aprenderán a moverse rápida y eficientemente, por favor ahórrenos el trabajo de tener que hacerles llorar como pequeños bebes ¿De acuerdo? —Se mofó, se notaba que él la estaba pasando de maravilla pensando en cómo hacer de nuestra vida un magnifico infierno. Entonces una voz resonó, no era de ellos… ¡Maldita sea Kagami abrió su boca!

—¡Esperen un momento! ¿Cómo que habitaciones? ¿Qué no vamos a volver?

—Traigan al chico —Ordenó. Y unos hombres se llevaron a Kagami a rastras. Con una patada y un fuerte puñetazo en su estomago Kagami cayó en el suelo aguantando el dolor.

—Parece que nos les han dicho, pero no volverán hasta dentro de un mes. Si que son lentos, me sorprende que no lo pensaran ¿De verdad creen que andaremos de niñeras

Llevándolos y trayéndolos aquí todos los días? No me hagan reír —Ese hombre parecía estarla pasando bien realmente, ahora estaba riendo sin mucho control mientras Kagami estaba en el piso. Yo quería ir a ayudarlo…pero, realmente no sería buena idea.

—Bien quiero que aprendan algunas cosas…la primera es: Si no se les pide hablar no lo hagan —El hombre tomó a Kagami de la camisa como si de un muñeco se tratara, todos estábamos horrorizados, y hecho esto lo lanzó contra el suelo de nuevo, para darle otra patada. Kagami no gritó, sus gritos no salían, estaba en shock por el dolor.

—Segundo…—Prosiguió el hombre—, Espero su conducta sea ejemplar o no seré tan cariñoso como lo estoy siendo con su amigo…Dime tu nombre —Hizo una pausa, se acercó a Taiga y le preguntó su nombre. Kagami no podía moverse por la impresión pero, no sé como logró ponerse de pie.

—Ka-Kagami Taiga… ¿Cómo debo llamarte señor? —Preguntó Kagami con furia en sus ojos, se notaba que tenía unas enormes ganas de lanzarse a ese enorme hombre y agarrarlo a golpes, quizá deseaba asesinarlo con la mirada. Yo esperaba que ese hombre lo golpeara de nuevo, pero al contrario le dio una brusca palmada en el hombro mientras reía una vez más.

—Bien, Bien esa es la actitud —Suspiró sonriente—. Me llamaran Alfa, los demás son solo instructores ¿Bien? Ahora lárguense a descansar, no tengo interés de torturar a moscas en malas condiciones, mañana comienza el infierno, espero sea de su agrado —Dijo en un tonto burlesco, después de ello nos llevaron a nuestras habitaciones. Kise y yo fuimos encerrados en un cuarto, no pude ver que sucedió con el resto.

Lo único que había en ese cuarto eran dos literas, con dos mantas cada una. Había una pequeña ventana que evitaba que la habitación estuviera por completo oscura. Además había una pequeña mesa, una silla y algunos libros pequeños.

Debo admitir que me sentí…extraño, no solo como prisionero…de alguna forma algo me incomodaba, y no era el polvo ni mucho menos.

Un ruido me regresó a la realidad. Kise se había desplomado en una de las camas de la litera, parecía preocupado, así que me senté a su lado. —No te preocupes, saldremos bien de esta —Quizá no era lo mejor ni tenía gran tacto pero era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle, quizá solo por el hecho de ser él…

—Lo sé, no tengo intenciones de rendirme…pero, Aomine…No se qué pensar, quisiera sentirme seguro y mantenerme en pie, pero…una parte de mi aun no puede asimilar todo esto, no solo los cursos…si no todo, hace una semana mi mayor preocupación era que comería o como me iría en los exámenes…

Yo comprendía lo que Kise sentía, pues yo era igual. Hace una semana lo que más me interesaba eran mi actividades del club y aprobar mis materias…ahora mi mayor preocupación e interés es vivir para ver el mañana…Asimilar un cambio tan repentino no es nada fácil, ahora que lo pienso las películas son una menuda porquería en extremo falsa. Como fuera…la presión en mi pecho aun era un problema…extrañaba a mi familia, me preocupaba por ellos… ¿Cómo estaban? ¿Les había pasado algo?

Sería genial si despertara en mi cama y dijera "Oh, solo ha sido un sueño…menos mal" pero, a estas alturas yo comprendía muy bien que eso no sucedería, nada de eso sería posible, esta era mi nueva y aterradora realidad, y lo mejor sería que me la tragara rápido para poder hacer algo…lo que sea…No quiero ser una carga para los demás ¡Prefiero morir antes que saber que estoy atrasando o arriesgando a los demás!

—Te entiendo Kise…—Suspiré con fuerza. Kise me observó un buen rato, aquellos ojos dorados mostraban tristeza y miedo. Con amabilidad le despeine un poco. Kise era realmente una buena persona, alguien siempre abierto y dulce capaz de aguantar todo y seguir sonriendo de manera amable a los demás. Eso me hizo pensar en que realmente el estaba peor de lo que podía mostrar…—Pero, por lo menos estamos bien… ¿No? Seguimos vivos…

Podría decirse a la ligera, pero realmente estar vivo es la mayor fortuna…o por lo menos así lo sentía yo.

—Aomine… ¿Está bien si estoy…asustado? —Parecía angustiado— ¿Soy débil acaso por tener miedo?

—No, y creo…que eres fuerte por admitirlo…yo no estoy en un día de rosas —De echo mis manos temblaban, estaba asustado y preocupado, pero no lo diría. Kise sonrió, parece que saberlo le había traído un poco de calma. Yo sabía que lo único que me quedaba eran mis amigos…si los perdía a ellos entonces no tendría nada. Por lo mismo tendría que protegerlos, o por lo menos ser de ayuda…No quiero conformarme, no quiero morir sin realmente intentar vivir.

Las horas pasaron, todo era total silencio a excepción de las voces de los cuartos que estaban al lado del nuestro. Las puertas continuaban cerradas, no había forma de abrirlas. A Kise y a mi comenzó a darnos algo de sueño, ignorando por completo el hambre. Así que tome ambos colchones de las literas y los tiré al suelo, realmente no tenía ganas de usar la litera. Tome las mantas viejas y como pude hice una cama medio decente.

—Vamos…ven…Es mejor que durmamos un poco, no tenemos más que hacer…

—De acuerdo…

Ambos nos recostamos y cada quien por su parte se acomodó como pudo. A pesar de que aun estaba nervioso estaba cansado, quizá por el mareo quizá por que últimamente había dormido en el suelo…mientras esperaba despertar con vida; por lo tanto no tardé mucho en dormir…para suerte mía no soñé nada, simplemente dormí…no puedo decir durante cuánto tiempo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, ya me sentía ligeramente mejor, aunque…seguía deseando que esto fuera un sueño. Una la voz del sujeto que se hace llamar Alfa resonó en todas partes.

—Hora de la cena mis perros, suerte cogiendo algo que comer —Esa asquerosa risa casi me revienta los oídos, pero dejando eso de lado. ¿A qué se refería? Bueno, tal como dijo el trato especial se había acabado, y literalmente nos iban a tratar como perros. La puerta se abrió y todos salimos. Caminamos la mayoría, pronto el olor a comida nos guió con facilidad a lo que vendría siendo nuestro nuevo comedor.

Unos hombres estaban frente nuestro.

—Bien, si quieren comida pelen por ella, no hay suficiente para todos así que más de uno irá a la cama con el estomago vacio

Alzamos las miradas, arriba de nosotros había un alambre y en el estaban colgados algunos alimentos, había como para diez personas…nosotros éramos como veinte…así que la mitad de nosotros no podría comer nada. Por lo visto quien llegara hasta haya podría quedarse con la comida.

—Aomine… ¿Qué hacemos? —Me preguntó Kise que no se había apartado de mi lado.

—Con permiso señoritas, nosotros si cenaremos hoy —Dos tipos dieron un paso al frente, uno de cabellos claros y el otro de piel morena.

—¿Así que se sienten con suerte eh? Bien adelante —Rió uno de ellos, no esperaban que realmente lo consiguieran.

—Nebuya ¿Lo hacemos a mi modo o a tu modo?

—Creo que al tuyo, Hayama, pero trata de no tirar nada, no hay que dejárselo fácil a los demás —El chico llamado Nebuya colocó sus manos de forma que pudiera dar apoyo. Hayama se apartó lo suficiente.

—Bien, aquí voy, no te contengas —Dijo de manera alegre y juguetona como si se tratara de un juego. Entonces a toda velocidad comenzó a correr en la dirección de Nebuya, la mayoría pensamos que lo iba a golpear si no se detenía, pero entonces dio un gran salto, apoyándose en Nebuya, quien lanzó a Hayama por el aire como si fuera una simple pelota. Al llegar Hayama al punto cúspide se sujetó del alambre.

—Trae algo de carne —Pidió Nebuya a su compañero.

—De acuerdo —Con una facilidad tremenda comenzó a moverse hacia donde vio un emparedado con carne, luego de tomar dos de esos regresó a donde inició—. Aquí voy…

Sin más se soltó y Nebuya le cachó. Ambos consiguieron su cena en menos de diez minutos. Todos estábamos perplejos, los hombres estaban boquiabiertos. ¿Cómo no estarlo? ¿Acaso era una maldita broma? ¡Lo hicieron sin problema!

—¿Y? ¿Podemos comer o quieren que golpeemos a alguien? —Preguntó Nebuya de manera sarcástica.

—No, ya pueden largarse —Dijo uno de los hombres. Entonces se escucharon sonidos de aplausos.

—Vaya, vaya muy bien hecho, ambos son bestias bien amaestradas —Alfa apareció sonriente, parecía muy contento al ver a dos tipos con buenas habilidades físicas—. Deberían aprender todos de estos dos tipos, mientras ustedes se preguntaban el cómo, ellos ya lo estaban haciendo…Saquen sus colmillos ¿Ok? —Hayama y Nebuya solo sonrieron para sí mismos y con calma comenzaron a comer…Debo decir que me dio rabia, me sentía tan impotente hasta que…

—Aomine…hagamos lo mismo…

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo piensas que podremos hacer eso?

—Confía en mí, tu solo lánzame cuando te lo diga…—Kise me miró fijamente a los ojos…ese brillo en los suyos me transmitió seguridad, ya sin dudarlo hice exactamente lo mismo que Nebuya, puse mis manos de la misma forma. Kise vino hacia mí, corría a toda velocidad, una parte de mi temía no hacerlo a tiempo o usar muy poca fuerza. Pero, tenía que hacerlo, aunque fuera imposible para mí, lo haría.

Sentí el peso de Kise, y con todas mis fuerzas lo lance. Para mi suerte Kise lo había logrado, imitando los movimientos de Hayama logró tomar otros dos emparedados y me gritó.

—Listo Aomine, cáchame —Gritó con potencia, yo puse toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo en mis brazos, y aunque sentía que caería soporté el peso de caída. Kise me sonrió con dulzura, yo estaba algo atónito aun. Digo…Se que Kise es todo un genio, es muy bueno copiando pero ¡Esto es ridículo!

—B-Bien hecho…—Pude apenas decir, trataba de salir de mi asombro.

—Hm…copiar ¿eh? Nada mal, al menos ya tienen que comer —Rió Alfa mientras nosotros nos retirábamos a comer. Luego de eso todos comenzaron a intentar alcanzar la comida pero a duras penas lo lograban, algunos apenas ligeramente se acercaban pero terminaban fallando. Una parte de mi quería ayudarles, pero sentí que si les daba ayuda nos iría mal a Kise y a mí así que mejor no hice nada.

—He~ eso fue difícil —Teppei y Kagami se sentaron frente a nosotros, ambos tenían en sus manos algo para comer.

—¿Cómo lo lograron?

—Nadie se dio cuenta pero —Dijo Teppei sonriente—, Cuando Kise imitó los movimientos de Hayama otros dos emparedados cayeron al suelo, pero como todos miraban a Kise nadie se dio cuenta…creo que fue suerte…

Bueno, de alguna forma me alegraba por ellos, sería un problema si aun estuvieran peleando por tratar de alcanzar algo para comer. Yo por mi parte me sentía aliviado de tener a Kise conmigo. Quizá Kise no sea la persona más sería ni fuerte del mundo, pero es la mejor compañía que yo podría pedir, sin él quizá yo seguiría allá con los demás tratando de agarrar algo de comer.

Los minutos pasaron, y de alguna forma varios comenzaron a conseguirlo. Aunque claro la mitad se quedó con nada de nada. Kise y yo ya habíamos terminado de comer, al igual que los demás. Algunos apenas iban a probar bocado cuando un fuerte grito nos hizo a todos reaccionar.

—¡Muy bien perros, la hora de comer terminó! —Gritó Alfa con fuerza. La mayoría –o por lo menos la gente que no había comido aun- se quedaron sorprendidos por esta noticia—. Lamento decirles que este no es un restaurante, y espero la próxima vez se den más prisa —Se mofó gustoso.

Luego de ello nos indicaron volver a nuestras habitaciones. Algunos fueron listos y lograron esconder la comida para terminarla en sus habitaciones, otros que ya estaban más que resignados volvieron con los estómagos vacios al igual que los demás que no habían logrado obtener algo.

De nuevo en nuestra habitación fuimos encerrados sin remedio. Kise se desplomó en los colchones que habíamos juntado en el suelo. Él me miraba sonriente, como si hoy hubiera sido otro día de juegos, extrañado yo por esto decidí preguntarle.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces bastante…contento…—No sabía ni que preguntar realmente, después de todo había muchas respuestas posibles. Kise sonriendo me dijo calmado.

—Realmente no lo sé, me siento algo extraño…siento que quiero correr un mataron…—Kise parecía un poco ido, y pronto comprendí porque. Yo estaba experimentado lo mismo, mi cuerpo hormigueaba y una fuerte urgencia comenzó a emerger…necesitaba golpear algo. Kise se recostó y se abrazó a sí mismo.

—Kise… ¿Te sientes extraño verdad?...Yo también…

—A-Aomine… ¿Q-Que…n-nos pasa?

Una fuerte punzaba me golpeó, estaba comenzando a ver borrosos. Me sentía como si mi cuerpo comenzara a mandarse solo y mi mente simplemente quisiera tomar un descanso. ¿Acaso nos hicieron algo? Pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé, pero esto va mal —Reí, no podía evitar reír…era algo irónico, y a la vez desesperante, poco a poco el control empezó a escaparse. Sin poder aguantar me acerqué a esa gruesa puerta que nos mantenía encerrados, y sin pensarlo dos veces solté una fuerte patada.

Nunca, ni en un millón de años hubiera creído el resultado de esa patada… ¡Le había dejado una abolladura! Yo sé que soy fuerte, pero esto era excesivo ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Cómo había hecho ello? Cada vez más preguntas empezaron a saltar. Voltee a ver a Kise, él estaba escondiendo su rostro, pero podía distinguir un leve sonrojo, sus piernas temblaban y el mismo trataba de controlarse...

_No me digas que… ¡Debe ser una broma!_

—A-Aomine…N-No puedo…—Soltó en un jadeo bastante quedo. No había duda…K-Kise estaba…

—Kise…y-yo…—Sin pensar me acerque a él, me senté a su lado, apenas puse una mano en su hombro él se estremeció de forma violenta soltando un pequeño quejido. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué? No pude pensar en ello…al menos no en ese momento. Sin decir palabra voltee a Kise para que pudiera verme, con solo ver su rostro entendí que no había duda…él estaba…

—A-Aomine…—El dorado de sus orbes era diferente al usual, aunque siempre tenía un brillo radiante, esta vez su brillo era apagado pero excitante, la sonrisa de sus labios mostraba la alegría de la satisfacción por una travesura hecha. Kise alzó su brazo y acercó su mano hacia mi rostro. Sus finos dedos tocaron mi rostro con cuidado, de alguna forma dicha escena comenzaba a emocionarme también. Y sin pensarlo dos veces tomé su mano y deslicé mis labios sobre esta, era suave y con solo sentirla contra mis labios supe que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Déjame ayudarte…Kise…—Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré con dulzura—. Yo te haré sentir mejor…pero no debes hacer ruido…—Kise soltó un ligero gemido, sus labios titubeaban, pero su mirada fue más que clara, él así lo deseaba. Sin perder tiempo senté a Kise de manera que él quedara frente a mí y pudiera recargarse contra mi pecho. Su cuerpo sin fuerzas se amoldó con facilidad y quedando en una posición cómoda empezamos…ese placentero disparate…que más tarde tendría consecuencias.

~Kagami~

—¡Hora de despertar perros! —La voz de ese tipo casi me deja sordo. Hoy era el segundo día…a juzgar por lo que pasó ayer sabía que hoy no sería el mejor de los días. Claro que ayer tampoco tuve la mejor noche, me sentí extraño…demasiado. Pero tanto Teppei como yo solo guardamos silencio y tratamos de dormir un poco, aunque fue difícil…Bastante.

Me preguntaba como estaría Kuroko, que estaría haciendo…Como estarían los demás. Suena poco amigable, pero por Reo, Akashi y los demás que fueron a cursos estratega no me preocupaban realmente, se bien que ellos son la clase de personas que pueden cuidarse a si mismos, en especial Akashi…él sí que es el chico mas impresionado con el que me he topado. Como fuera, me preguntaba sobre los demás, incluso me preocupaba por Aomine y eso que él también estaba aquí.

Las puertas se abrieron interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y mis preocupaciones, Teppei quien estaba ya frente a la puerta me dedicó una sonrisa amable, mirándome con especial dulzura característica de él me dijo: —Vamos…será mejor no ser los últimos...

—Está bien…—Respondí con apenas un hilo de voz. Claro que no tenía ganas de verle la cara a ese sujeto. Mi cuerpo aun estaba adolorido por la paliza que había recibido ayer…realmente ese tipo tenía una fuerza aterradora…mi cuerpo tenía varios moretones, aunque no dije nada sobre eso ya que…no quería preocupar a Teppei.

Teppei y yo caminamos hasta reunirnos con el resto. Aomine y Kise estaban algo alejados así que no pude hablar con ellos.

—Bien perros, hoy les diré cuales serán las actividades del día. Primero que nada tendrán una buena carrera a campo traviesa, más vale que se apresuren —Dijo sonriente y luego agregó en tono burlón y amenazante—. Quien sabe que les pase sin llegan al último…

Unas enormes puertas que están a nuestro costado se abrieron, eran portones gigantes. Al abrirse esas puertas pudimos observar un enorme campo. Si nuestra escuela era enorme…esto le sobrepasaba, quien sabe cuántas yardas eran.

—Una vez que terminen —Prosiguió—. Les espera un buen entrenamiento físico, después de todo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer con ustedes, así que si esperan que esto sea un día de campo…lo lamento por ustedes —Sus risas eran tan fuertes que se notaba totalmente cuanto estaba disfrutando de esto, como fuera dio la ultima instrucción—. Luego de ello irán a entrenar, sus instructores les mostraran tacticas de pelea de todo tipo…Sean obedientes perros. No olviden que ellos tienen la autorización de agarrarlos como saco de boxeo —Se mofó gustoso con solo pensar en la idea de vernos molidos a golpes.

Luego de eso se marchó. Otros hombres aparecieron.

—Muy bien, ya oyeron a alfa, ¡Muévanse! iremos afuera —A pesar de lo cansados y hambrientos que algunos parecían todos obedecieron, ya que todos teníamos miedo de recibir una paliza. Cuando salimos me di cuenta de lo ancho que también era el espacio. —¿Ven la línea blanca que está en el centro? —El lugar estaba dividido, aunque el fin de la línea se perdía a la lejanía—. Tienen media hora para encontrar el final de esa línea, y volver, de no ser así….creo que entienden que pasará. Todo se vale, no importa que método usen para abrirse paso y cabe mencionar que los primeros dos lugares serán premiados

Sin decir ni una palabra más, el hombre sacó un silbato plateado, y dando un fuerte sonido un fuerte pitido azotó nuestros tímpanos. A duras penas creía que eso podría ser posible ¡Quien sabe hasta dónde llega esa mugrosa línea! Pero, no podía negarme a hacerlo…por otra parte me preocupaba Teppei.

—Tranquilo, estaré bien. Apresuremos el paso —Me dijo con confianza, su sonrisa era amable en extremo, pero también mostraba seriedad, y comprendí que este no era momento de dudar. Si lo hacía quien sabe que es lo que nos harían mas tarde.

Pensando en todo esto asentí con seguridad, y sin dudarlo más comenzamos a movernos, pues sin duda no quería ser de los últimos. Por suerte Teppei y yo estábamos acostumbrados a correr, por lo tanto comenzamos a tomar buen ritmo y dejamos a varios atrás.

El tiempo avanzaba, aun había algunas personas delante nuestro. Aomine y Kise estaban mucho más adelante, eso no me sorprendía después de todo ambos eran muy rápidos. Apenas habían transcurrido unos diez minutos, la línea no parecía tener fin aun; pensando en cual lejos podría estar, entonces voltee a ver a Teppei, se veía calmado y tranquilo…de alguna forma eso me aliviaba.

—Teppei… ¿Cuánto crees que falte?

—No lo sé, pero lo mejor será darnos prisa…no creo que quede mucho tiempo

Ambos asentimos y comenzamos a agregarle mas velocidad. Entonces cuando logramos avanzar un poco mas Hayama y Nebuya pasaron al lado nuestro gritando "Buena suerte, aun les quedan algunos metros" Claro que fue dicho de forma burlona, pero eso no fue para nada lo que me consternó…Lo que me dejó sin palabras era lo…increíblemente rápidos que ambos eran, y no solo hoy igual ayer ambos habían resuelto todo en dos segundos… ¿Qué eran ellos? Parecían…como animales o algo así… ¡Era inhumano!

Quedaban menos de quince minutos para ir y volver…

—Rápido Kagami, no hagas caso de ello…y vayamos más rápido —Ambos aplicamos toda la velocidad que pudimos, incluso sentía como mis piernas prácticamente se movían solas. Para suerte nuestra, empezamos a acortar distancia de manera significativa, otros minutos pasaron, el tiempo seguía corriendo y seguíamos tratando de llegar, para suerte nuestra encontramos el final de la línea. Pero, quedaban menos de diez minutos. Teppei tomó mi brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme a una velocidad aterradora ¿Cómo estaba haciéndolo?

No importaba, simplemente trataba de poner todo de mi para que él no tuviera que arrastrarme. Quedaba poco tiempo, aun no reconocía donde estábamos o si estábamos mas cerca…Me encantaría decir que milagrosamente llegamos a tiempo…pero estaría mintiendo. A pesar de todo llegamos tarde, otros habían yendo primero. Aunque claro no fuimos de los últimos…no sabía que nos pasaría, ni seriamos castigados o no…solo esperaba que no nos fuera tan mal…

—Vaya…parece que están fuera de forma a excepción de estos dos~ —Dijo sonriente muy satisfecho señalando a Hayama y a Nebuya, quienes ni siquiera lucían cansados…—, Su recompensa los espera, espero les guste el entrenamiento privado

—Es mejor, así no tendremos que atrasarnos por los débiles —Los ojos de Hayama se posaron en mi mientras decía aquello sonriendo socarrón. Nebuya parecía bastante contento también por poder trabajar de forma individual. Yo no sé mucho de esto, pero…si recuerdo un poco de lo que Akashi siempre dice y como actúa, puedo suponer que esos dos simplemente están ocultando algo, y lo que han mostrado es apenas una decima parte.

—Ya veo…—El hombre sonriendo les indicó hacia donde irse. Hayama y Nebuya se fueron con gusto—. Bien, continuando con lo nuestro…en vista de lo lentos que son, creo que será menos carrera y duplicaremos el entrenamiento físico —Un hombre llegó y este le dijo—. Ya sabes qué hacer con los que llegan al último.

Sin decir palabra después de ello nos indico que le siguiéramos. Nos metió en un gimnasio, aunque parecía uno especial, tenía algunas cosas extrañas que nunca había visto. Los pocos que llegamos a tiempo éramos los únicos ahí, eso me hizo sentirme realmente nervioso, no quería ni saber que les harían a los demás.

—Les diré que harán, y más vale que completen todo en el tiempo indicado. Aquellos que no lo hagan, espero no tengan hambre, ya que a quien no complete el programa simplemente no comerá nada —Ahora que lo pensaba, no habíamos comido nada aun, aunque realmente no tenía hambre, no sabía por qué, pero…de todas formas creo que es extraño. Además ya no me sorprende…nos llaman perros, y… creo que esto solo irá de mal en peor.

Nos indicaron que hacer, y comenzamos a hacer lo que nos indicaban…era todo tan pesado y doloroso que sentía los músculos rígidos, aunque no era solo yo, esto simplemente era demasiado, las pesas tenían un peso insoportable, las maquinas estaban programas a ritmos monstruosos.

—¿Todo bien Kagami? —En esos momentos tenía las manos ocupadas, estaba intentando hacer algunos levantamientos. Aomine estaba a mi lado, él estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo. Voltee un segundo y vi a Kise también, quien parecía manejarlo mejor de lo que yo pensaba, bien dicen que uno no conoce su verdadera fuerza, creo que menos la de otros.

—E-Esto es un poco extremo ¿No? —Le dije tratando de levantar.

—Sí, pero…simplemente no hay de otra y no pienso quedarme sin cena…

—Tranquilo Kagami, creo…que nos acostumbraremos —Me dijo Kise de manera amable y dulce, sonriéndome a pesar de que él no tenía nada por lo cual sonreír de todas maneras mostró amabilidad.

—Eso…espero

—¡Los perros no hablan! ¡Dense prisa!

Sin decir nada más continuamos con el entrenamiento…todo el día. De hecho ni siquiera practicamos tácticas de pelea, simplemente fuimos sometidos a entrenamiento físico, pesado y casi mortal. Todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a doler de manera terrible.

—Bien, ya es hora de terminar… ¡A bañarse perros!

Alfa apareció entonces. Sonriente, mostrando una expresión calmada nos dijo con calma.

—Los perros deben tener buenos cuidados también. Tienen menos de veinte minutos para acerase no quiero perros mal olientes.

Otro hombre apareció y nos indicó el camino. Sin decir mucho se nos condujo a un lugar enorme, cuando abrió la puerta que apareció frente nuestro pudimos observar unas regaderas y cosas del estilo, en ellas estaba todo lo que necesitábamos. Se nos despojó de nuestra ropa –cosa que por cierto, fue muy incómoda-

Y cerraron las puertas. Unos cuantos chicos, Teppei, Aomine, Kise y yo éramos los únicos dentro, por lo visto el resto aun permanecía en su castigo. Caminamos un poco, apenas caminamos hacia las regaderas y estas se encendieron de manera instantánea. El agua estaba fría, pero no importaba, inclusive se sentía bien. Mi cuerpo –y seguramente el de todos- estaba totalmente adolorido. Mientras todos estábamos en las duchas quise indicar una plática, ya que era algo molesto guardar silencio todo el día.

—No fue tan malo ¿No creen?

—Sí, puede que tengas razón —Dijo Kise sonriente.

—Nunca imaginé que haría algo como esto —Admitió Aomine—. Pero algún buen provecho ha de tener

—Solo espero que los demás estén bien —Mencionó Teppei. Todos guardamos silencio un momento.

—Se que Reo y Akashi estarán bien —Afirmé con seguridad—. Eso lo sé.

—Sí, aunque estoy algo preocupado por Kuroko-chii y Momo-chii —Suspiró Kise preocupado.

—Ha, ha pasado tiempo desde que los llamas así —Sonrió Aomine alegre.

—Sí, quizá es algo de nostalgia ¿Quieres que también te diga así Aomine-chii?

—Paso —Dijo con falsa seriedad. Kise hizo un puchero. Yo voltee para ver a Teppei, pero él guardó silencio, su mirada parecía estar en otro lado, seguramente estaba más preocupado de lo que se atrevía a decir.

—…Diablos…no siento los brazos —Sonreí con ironía de verdad estaba adolorido.

—Ya se pasará…por lo menos aun nos dejan dormir —Argumentó Aomine.

—¿De qué hablas Aomine-chii? —Cuestionó Kise.

—Bueno, no sé cuanto tiempo nos dejen dormir, no se ni que esperar…prefiero no acostumbrarme a nada

—Eso es bastante sensato —Dijo Teppei por fin.

Entonces el agua dejó de salir. No fue problema, ya estábamos listos. Cuando nos abrieron las puertas de nuevo nos dieron una toalla y ropa limpia, aunque no era el uniforme que habíamos estado usando todo este tiempo, era ropa diferente: Unos pantalones estilo militar, unas botas negras y gruesas y una camisa sin mangas negra. Sin decir nada tomamos la ropa y en menos de cinco minutos estuvimos listos.

Después de ello nos dirigimos al comedor. Alfa nos esperaba, como de costumbre esa sonrisa bestial surcaba su expresión, pero no solo ello, el brillo de sus ojos me hizo sentir inseguro, pues algo me decía que la felicidad en su rostro significaría una calamidad para nosotros.

—Tengo nos buenas noticias para ustedes —Anunció gritando estrepitoso—. La primera es que hoy no tendrán que pelear por su comida, ya que cumplieron con lo estipulado podrán comer —Hizo una ligera pausa—. La segunda, es que ahora portaran sus collares, ya están listos.

¿Collares? ¿De verdad nos quiere volver perros?

—Ahora bien, solo quédense quietos, se les colocarán sus collares —Prosiguió Alfa—. Espero que les gusten —Soltó sarcástico—. Y más les vale no intentar quitárselos… ¿Entendieron?

—Si Alfa —Dijimos todos con nerviosismo.

—Me parece, que no les he escuchado, intentaré de nuevo ¡¿Entendieron?!

—¡SI ALFA! —Gritamos temerosos pero mostrando seguridad.

Asintió gustoso y se retiró. Otros hombres llegaron y nos colocaron un pequeño collar negro en el cuello, el cual se ajustó solo, al punto que lo sentí fundirse con mi piel, fue de las sensaciones que había experimentado en mi vida. ¿Realmente esto era necesario?

Lugo de eso nos dieron nuestra comida, casi todo era carne y algunas cosas que a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía que eran, pero no dije nada, todos al igual que yo engullimos todo con velocidad; ya que no habíamos probado bocado en todo el día nos sentíamos totalmente hambrientos.

Luego de ellos los días pasaron, y antes de darme cuenta ya habían pasado dos semanas…Me pregunto ¿Habré cambiado? La respuesta a ello fue una que esperaba nunca haber recibido.

~Kotaro~

—He~, sí que lo hemos pasado bien últimamente… solo queda una semana antes de volver ¿Seguiremos el plan verdad? —Le pregunté a Nebuya. Ambos estábamos descansando en nuestra habitación.

—Sí, no hay razón para cambiarlo… además nos ha ido bien, tal como dices nos ha estado yendo bien…solo queda una semana…—Suspiró él con tranquilidad.

—Todos están cambiando mucho, en especial Kagami y Aomine ¿No crees? —Le pregunté sonriendo con emoción, Nebuya no parecía contento.

Y sí, de hecho todos estaban cambiando, los chicos timidos del primer día estaban comenzando a esfumarce, ahora ellos tenían la misma mirada animal con la que Nebuya y yo habíamos nacido. Aunque todo nos resultó sencillo desde que llegamos, cuando se trata de pelea las cosas estsban comenzando a dificultarse, ya que muchos estaban poniéndose a nuestra altura, aunque dudo que llegaran a hacerlo, pues les llevamos cierta ventaja.

Desde que llegamos hemos ganado todas las "recompensas" pero nadie sabe lo que son. Nuestros entrenamientos son el doble de exaustivos, nos levantamos mucho mas temprano. Aunque si nos premiaron con una habitación decente. Nuestro cuarto acual tenía una cama grande para los dos, la cual era suave y agradable, a comparación de las basuras en las que dormimos los primeros días.

La comida tiene algo extraño, aunque ni a mi ni a Nebuya nos molesta, ambos sabemos algunas cosas, y esta claro que le agregan algo a la comida de todos, solo que nadie se ha dado cuenta realmente y nosotros no pensamos quejarnos.

—Aunque es molesto…—Me dijo por fin.

—Puede que sea así, peor en mi opinión es bastante interesante ¿No te parece?

—Kotaro…ven… —Me pidió Nebuya en un tono suave. Yo estaba en esos momentos sentado en el piso pensando, pero cuando él me llamó inmediatamente me puse de pie y me recosté en la cama a su lado. Instantáneamente sentí como sus cálidos y fuertes brazos me rodeaban en un agradable abrazo.

"Sería genial….si pudiéramos permanecer así todos los días" Pensé mientras me acomodaba.

Yo quiero mucho a Nebuya, y él a mí siempre hemos estado juntos, somos lo único que tenemos, por eso a toda costa nos protegeremos la espalda, hemos sobrevivido antes cuando todos nos dieron la espalda…y lo volveremos a hacer.

Nebuya acarició mi cabello, realmente sus manos eran agradables a pesar de ser algo duras. Sin decir nada me acomode para quedar en sima de él, Nebuya era tan grande y alto como de costumbre, a mi no me importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él, o que a veces fuera tosco, insensible o hasta grosero, yo conozco más de él de lo que otra persona pudiera conocer sobre él…

—Nebuya…Solo una semana mas…

—Me preocupa el retorno…La primera semana que estuvimos ahí fue sencilla, pero…

—¿Temes por los demás?

—No exactamente, solo me pregunto…los que fueron a clases estratega… ¿Cómo volverán? Dudo mucho que los hayan puesto a estudiar libros.

—Por el momento debemos cuidarnos de Makoto e Imayoshi. Akashi estará muy ocupado dirigiendo a sus perros, dudo que haga un movimiento —Comenté pensativo. Realmente dudo que Akashi sea un problema, al menos si no nos metemos con él. Claro que prefiero hacer caso a lo que diga Makoto y hacer que nuestro plan funcione…

—Creo que por ahora, podemos ser caprichosos…no pensemos mas en ello —Nebuya estaba preocupado, eso lo sabía bien. Para tratar de calmarlo me acerque para besar su mejilla, pero el rápidamente me tomó e intercambiamos posiciones. Antes de darme cuenta ya nos estábamos besando, no me extrañaba para nada, después de todo ambos nos gustamos lo suficiente. Los labios de Nebuya eran gentiles y cálidos, me besaba con ternura y cuidado…era tan agradable que me hacía olvidarme del mundo.

El beso comenzó a intensificarse, lentamente su lengua se deslizó dentro de mi boca, en un masaje agradable el beso fue tomando forma. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cuerpo. Sentía como sus dedos se deslizaban lentamente por mi pecho, bajando por mi abdomen para terminar en mi entrepierna.

—N-Nebuya…A-Ah…no…e-espera —Me separé un poco y traté de detenerle. Yo realmente quería hacerlo, pero yo estaba preocupado por él, ya que nuestro entrenamiento era mucho más pesado y aunque fuera él muy fuerte, yo deseaba que él descansara lo necesario.

—No te preocupes por mi —Me susurró con dulzura—, esto es lo que yo quiero, cuando volvamos dudo que volvamos a tener un momento como este de paz e intimidad así que…

—Entiendo…pero no te excedas —Sonriente le di mi permiso y nos unimos en un beso de nuevo. Y aunque yo no estaba contento con la idea, Nebuya tenía razón, no volveríamos a tener un momento tan agradable como este en mucho tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente me sentí refrescado, supongo que Nebuya se sentía igual ya que ambos parecíamos tener buena cara. Con un agradable y largo beso de buenos días esperamos a que las puertas se abrieran. Hoy comenzaríamos con pelea, toda esta ultima semana sería de cómo aprender a pelear.

Yo ya tenía mis conocimientos de eso, además con todo lo que me habían enseñado últimamente estaba adquiriendo mejores habilidades en el ámbito. Nebuya y yo sin decir nada, nos dirigimos con el resto. Alfa ya estaba ahí como de costumbre y nosotros éramos los primeros en llegar.

—De nuevo ustedes son los primeros en llegar —Exclamó sonriente, como de costumbre podía ver su sonrisa pútrida.

—No es bueno llegar tarde —Dijo Nebuya con poco interés.

—¿Les apetece una pequeña practica entre nosotros? —Esta era la primera vez que él sugería algo como eso. Tanto Nebuya como yo quedamos sorprendidos, por un segundo no supimos que decir, pero luego lo entendimos.

—De acuerdo —Respondí con seguridad. Pelear contra él sería cosa seria. Alfa era un sujeto enorme, listo, agresivo y peligroso…si él nos ponía una propuesta como esa en frente, significaba que él ya nos consideraba aptos para intentarlo.

—Bien entonces, síganme —Alfa hizo una pequeña seña y apareció uno de sus ayudantes—. Cuando lleguen mis perros ya saben qué hacer

—Si Alfa —Respondió al instante su ayudante. Nosotros sin decir nada más simplemente seguimos a alfa.

—Saben ustedes me recuerdan mucho a mi. Después de todo…ustedes también nacieron con ojos de bestia ¿O me equivoco? —Por primera vez su sonrisa se había desvanecido. Estaba hablando en serio.

—Sí, así es —Dijo Nebuya.

—Desde que nacimos nos han despreciado como a los perros salvajes — Comenté en voz baja.

—Pero, como podrán ver, esos instintos les han posicionado arriba de la cadena alimenticia de este lugar —Su sonrisa volvió. Luego de caminar un poco entramos a un cuarto de entrenamiento, solo que este se veía mucho más exclusivo. Alfa se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a nosotros.

—Solo les diré esto, quizá ustedes algún día estén en mi posición, pero para ello tienen que sobrevivir. Si me ganan en esta última semana que queda, les diré un secreto sobre todo esto, uno que quizá les salve la vida en un futuro ¿Aceptan el reto? —Preguntó con seriedad aunque la sonrisa de lobo permanecía en su rostro.

—Está bien —Nebuya y yo aceptamos sin pensarlo.

—Empecemos entonces —Dijo Alfa.

Quedamos frente a frente. El primero en dar un paso fue Nebuya, quien rápidamente se abalanzó contra él. Alfa simplemente se hizo a un lado, apenas Nebuya estuvo a su alcance le dio un fuerte golpe dejándolo en el suelo. Pero, me aproveché de ello, apenas Alfa volteó para ver al frente mi pie ya estaba en el impacto contra su rostro, con la suficiente fuerza y usando la distracción logré tirarlo, y sin esperar Nebuya se puso de pie y ambos tomamos distancia. Alfa se levantó.

—Nada mal, buena patada Kotaro —Me dijo Alfa con satisfacción.

—¿Sabes nuestros nombres? —Preguntó Nebuya algo sorprendido. Como todo este tiempo nos llamó perros, asumimos que a él no le interesaban nuestros nombres.

—Por supuesto, se los nombres de todos. Pero, solo algunos merecen volver a ser llamados por sus nombres, aquellos que pueden levantarse y mostrar los colmillos —Sinceramente eso me llegó de alguna forma. Todo este tiempo así había sido, y no solo en este curso, o en el juego extraño en el que nos habían metido…si no en todo lo demás.

—Aun no hemos acabado ¿Cierto? —Dije con fuerza—. Será mejor que sigamos

—Bien dicho —Alfa se aproximó hacia mí, para ser alguien tan enorme era muy rápido, sin darme cuenta su puño estaba enterrado en mi abdomen, su fuerza era mucho mayor que la mía o la de Nebuya.

—¡Ahg! —Solté un quejido— He~ Ya no duele…tanto —Reí y tome su brazo, mientras el parecía haberse sorprendido sujeté con aun mayor fuerza su brazo, no le permití apartarse, y con todas mis fuerzas me tiré hacia atrás, dejando que Alfa se estrellara a toda velocidad contra la pared.

—Aun te falta algo de fuerza —Dijo tranquilo mientras se levantaba sin problemas—. Cuando hagas algo como ello asegúrate de que tu oponente se quede totalmente pegado contra la pared…Algo más o menos así —Tomó a Nebuya del brazo e imitó lo que yo acaba de hacer, solo que Nebuya terminó contra el techo. Sin decir nada rápidamente fui por él para evitar que impactara contra el suelo.

—¿Con fuerza… eh? —Dijo Nebuya sonriente, y se quitó el pequeño hilo de sangre que había brotado de su labio. Y soltó un fuerte puñetazo contra Alfa, aunque este logró moverse, pero cuando Nebuya impactó contra la pared esta se agrietó como si hubiera sido golpeada por un martillo.

—Esquivar es la clave —Dijo tranquilo—. Si no pueden tocarte, entonces no importa que tan fuerte sea el oponente —Se abalanzó contra mi, pero hice lo que él había dicho, tratando de concentrarme trataba de seguir la dirección de sus golpes y moverme antes de que estos impactaran contra mi cuerpo, pero era algo difícil ya que sus golpes eran terriblemente aleatorios. Pero entonces Nebuya atacó por la espalda pateándole con tal fuerza que tanto Alfa como yo salimos rodando.

—Lo siento Kotaro —Me dijo Nebuya.

—No es problema, me han atropellado cosas peores

—¿Así quizá? —¡Maldición había perdido a Alfa de vista!

Nebuya y yo no pudimos reaccionar, él nos tomó a ambos del brazo y con un fuerte giro salimos volando para estrellarnos de nuevo contra la pared, y luego de ello nos estrelló una, y otra, y otra, y otra. Juraría que había estampado nuestros rostros contra toda superficie del cuarto. Cada vez el dolor era mucho más fuerte, sentía como los moretones y las heridas se estaban abriendo, así estuvimos una hora completa.

—Me parece que esto ha sido un buen calentamiento —Dijo gustoso—. Tiene que hacerlo mejor, si yo tuviera intención de matarlos ya estarían muertos ¡Defiendan mejor sus vidas! Por ejemplo —Nebuya y yo estábamos en el suelo. Alfa se acercó y tomó a Nebuya del cuello—. Si yo fuera a matarlo ¿Qué harías?

¿Qué haría? Si Nebuya estuviera en peligro…haría todo para salvarle. Ambos nos hemos cuidado todo este tiempo, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño. ¡Nunca lo perdonaría! Prefiero arrancarle a esa persona sus brazos y piernas uno a uno antes de dejar que le hagan daño a Nebuya. Algo en mi se encendió, la lógica dejó de servir, como si mi mente comenzar a ponerse en blanco y mis ojos solo vieran rojo…sentía que algo estaba quemando en mi interior. Sin decir nada simplemente me levanté.

—Suéltalo…

—¿Hm?

—Suéltalo… ¡Ahora! —Grité con furia, y lanzándome contra él le di una patada tan fuerte en el rostro que algo pareció crujir. Pero no estaba satisfecho, necesitaba más, mucho más…quería escucharle gritar de dolor y arrepentirse. Lo levanté del suelo y lo estrellé con fuerza contra la pared, pero esta vez lo hice con tal fuerza que no solo la pared se agrietó, casi hago un hoyo en ella. Golpe tras golpe… nada parecía ser suficiente

—Ahg…nada mal, eres una bestia —Rió de forma asquerosa y torcida, como si no le importara que estuviera destrozándole la cara. Su rostro entero sangraba pero, algo dentro de mí, algo que había ocultado por mucho tiempo…evitó que me detuviera. Entonces una voz me devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Kotaro! ¡Detente! —El fuerte grito de Nebuya, su voz…eso me hizo volver en mi. Mis manos estaban manchadas con sangre. No me molestaba realmente, pero…me sorprendió el hecho de sentirme como despierto.

—¿Por qué lo detienes? —Dijo Alfa escupiendo un poco de sangre.

—Sabes que pudo haberte matado

—Hace falta un poco más que eso para matarme

—No sé qué pasaría si te matábamos aquí y no quiero averiguarlo —Dijo Nebuya—. Danos la semana con los demás, el último día intentaremos pelear contigo de nuevo.

Yo solo guardé silencio.

—Como quieran, pero les diré algo curioso... Cuando regresen, se darán cuenta de que la palabra vencer, es igual a la palabra matar —Rió a carcajadas y se puso de pie, aunque se notaba que si sufría un poco por el dolor.

—Nebuya… ¿P-Por qué?

—Te detuve…porque no quiero que te ensucies tus manos por mí, si alguna vez tienes que hacerlo hazlo solo por ti, eso es todo —Observe los ojos de Nebuya, se veía más preocupado y angustiado que nunca. Hemos visto la muerte, pero nunca le hemos preocupado, aunque claro hemos hecho de todo para sobrevivir…Supongo que nunca había quitado una vida a golpes.

—De acuerdo…—Mentí. Yo lo comprendía. Nos cuidaría a ambos, cuidaría de Nebuya como él siempre cuida de mí, no importa que, aun si debo quitar una vida o aun si debo perder la mía, todo estará bien, mientras le mantenga a él a salvo. Eso era todo lo que podía pensar.

La semana transcurrió con tremenda rapidez. Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de tener otro encuentro. Pero cuando nos estaban volviendo a subir para regresar, nos dijeron que esperáramos.

—Alfa escribió esto para ustedes

Era un pequeño sobre. Sin perder tiempo lo abrí y lo leí.

_No confíen en nadie. Y tengan cuidado en el nivel dos. Les sorprenderá lo que han hecho con sus compañeros. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia acudan al examen médico no importa de que los amenacen._

_Atte. Alfa._

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que tuvimos de Alfa. Sin decir más rompí el papel en pedazos y subimos al avión. Las cosas serian mucho peores…Aunque claro solo me importa sobrevivir y nada mas.


	8. Chapter 5 parte 4

Survival game. Los cursos

Segunda parte: _Medicina_

Había pasado ya una semana desde que habíamos llegado a los cursos. El lugar en el que estábamos estaba por completo cerrado, era como una fortaleza muy extraña, todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado y todo estaba en un color tan blanco y luminoso que provocaba un ligero dolor en los ojos.

Un hombre muy escuálido con una voz tenue nos explicó los procedimientos de manera calmada y tranquila, y claro como de costumbre nos dejaron muy en claro lo que pasaría si intentábamos escaparnos o hacer algo que interrumpiera el trabajo. La mayoría de los hombres ahí eran…por decirlo de alguna forma "hombre de ciencia" no lucían tan agresivos como los instructores que se encargaron de nosotros, y eso quizá era lo más peligroso, pues a veces aquel que puede matar con puro ingenio es peor que aquel que lo hace con fuerza bruta.

A juzgar por el lugar, tenían planeado hacer algo diferente de lo usual, y con esto me refiero a que no nos someterían a pruebas físicas, sería algo diferente.

Luego de eso nos dieron habitaciones a todos. Cada quien tenía su cuarto en especifico. El lugar no era lo mejor del mundo, pero después de tener que dormir en el suelo todo me pareció maravilloso –en las peores circunstancias debemos ver lo bueno- la cama era ancha y agradable, totalmente pulcra y limpia. El cuarto tenía buena iluminación a pesar de no tener ventanas. Y además había un librero con diversos tipos de libros de medicina entre otras cosas. Era amplia y segura…fue algo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Las primera semana no sucedió gran cosa, luego de tomar cursos y aprender sobre medicinas y arbolareis nos permitían cenar en calma y después de tomar un baño regresábamos con calma a nuestra habitación.

"Extraño" era la única palabra que le daba sentido a lo que ocurría. ¿Por qué no nos torturaban? ¿Por qué no eran crueles o nos provocaban dolor extremo? No es que yo deseara que así fuera…no, pero…aun así era extraño, todo era tan calmado, tranquilo, limpio y metódico que no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

En medio de estos cursos me hice amigo de Sakurai, un chico muy agradable aunque muy tímido, él me explicó que en la escuela estuvo escondido todo este tiempo pues estaba aterrado de salir y morir. Sentí pena por él, pues…yo no sé que hubiera hecho de no ser por Akashi, lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto.

Sakurai era algo torpe, y parecía asustarse de su propia sombra, así que durante las clases me sentaba cerca de él para ayudarle, ambos hablábamos de la poca experiencia que habíamos tenido, y también le conté sobre Akashi y los demás y le dije que cuando volviéramos ya no tendría de que temer, pues él estaría con nosotros. Sakurai parecía contento por la idea, su cara irradiaba felicidad como si todos sus problemas se hubieran ido.

—Muchas gracias Kuroko —Me dijo sonriente—. Prometo que seré de ayuda

—Seguro que sí Ryo —Le devolví el gesto, me sentía relajado, de alguna forma pensaba que estaba ayudando a mi querido Akashi, pues si éramos tres personas especializadas en medicina en lugar de dos quizá podríamos evitar la muerte de nuestros compañeros.

Sobre Hyuuga…pues no sabría qué decir. Desde que nos hicieron subir a aquel avión no nos hablamos en lo absoluto, siempre terminábamos alejados y ya que no estaba permitido hablar mucho o hacer mayor alboroto todo quedó en silencio.

Me di cuenta que mi especialidad era la preparación de venenos, pues tenía mucha habilidad para reconocerlos, crearlos y claro neutralizarlos, claro que yo no era el único bueno en esto, por desgracia había un chico que me superaba de manera terrible, aun recuerdo que en el primer día de la segunda semana cierto incidente que me hizo darme cuenta de que ese chico sería una molestia en un futuro; ese día el maestro nos estaba hablando un poco sobre la sobrevivencia.

—¿Qué pueden hacer en una situación en desventaja? Asfixiar sería lo más sencillo, pero ¿Cómo saben que veneno será más útil? Todo depende de lo que se necesite pues si se emplea la cantidad equivocada puede matar, o quizá el efecto no surta de manera adecuada, hay distintos tipos de parálisis

El profesor que nos enseñaba esto se llamaba Viper, era un hombre tranquilo, su aspecto tenía un ligero toque reptiliano, siempre se movía en silencio, era muy difícil saber cuándo se movía de lugar o si se dirigía hacia ti. Era un hombre muy metódico y estricto que siempre seguía tanto la lógica como la práctica

—Les daré una muestra —A juzgar por su rostro, Viper nos miraba como si fuéramos pequeñas ratas de laboratorio. Viper llamó a un chico para que pasara al frente—. Himuro ven

Curiosamente aquí si nos llamaban por nuestros nombres, como si fuéramos seres medianamente pasables. Himuro sin decir nada simplemente se acercó a donde él lo pidió.

—Bien, siéntate ahí —Prosiguió Viper—. Cuando solo tenemos pocos sentidos como recurso nos vemos obligados a intensificar el que nos pueda salvar de una muerte repugnante, y si sus ojos no son de fiar y sus oídos les traicionan lo mejor es guiarse por el olfato, el olfato no les mentirá cuando se trata de venenos

El profesor Viper le vendó los ojos a Himuro, y ató su cuerpo con fuerza a la silla en donde Himuro se había sentado. Una vez que todo estuvo listo Viper se fue por una pequeña caja que poseía frascos diminutos y parecían estar helados.

—Si no son capaces de identificar una enfermedad, un olor o bien síntomas y tener la respuesta, entonces sus existencias son inútiles, ¿De qué sirve un hombre con cerebro si no lo usa? Nada, es peor que escoria —Viper tomó el primer frasco y lo destapó, el olor llegó hasta mí y supe que era un veneno del tipo 6: un veneno suave que produce un ligero ardor en las fosas nasales cuando el aroma se impregna, con un picor terrible.

—Veneno tipo 6 —Dijo Himuro en unos segundos, inclusive yo quedé sorprendido de lo rápido que él logró adivinarlo.

—¿Y qué pasa con este veneno Himuro? —Los ojos de Viper brillaron con satisfacción, estaba mirando a un espécimen prometedor, de aptitudes aceptables. Pasaron pocos segundos y la voz de Himuro resonó.

—Es un veneno de parálisis nivel 3. Si se inyecta la cantidad adecuada -3 miligramos- entonces la víctima no podrá mover sus extremidades por dos horas, conservando los sentidos, el habla y la visión. Si la persona lo toma directamente entonces el efecto es ligeramente más tardado, y este provoca un total disfuncionamiento anulando los sentidos base, olfato, vista y oído.

El profesor Viper estaba más que sorprendido por tan acertada definición –por no decir perfecta- Mientras Himuro hablaba, Viper leía un pequeño libro, donde comparaba la respuesta de Himuro, y no había duda, había dado una respuesta perfecta. Lo único malo en el asunto –o que por lo menos no me cuadraba a mi- era que no entendía como Himuro sabía todo aquello.

Llevábamos una semana en los cursos y hasta el momento no habíamos visto nada de ello, todo eso era nuevo para muchos de nosotros, si acaso yo sabía algunas cosas porque ojeaba el libro de estudio que nos daban en ese cuarto blanco. Era algo extraño, pero no me dejaría intimidar, si él podía hacerlo yo debía intentarlo igual, Akashi contaba conmigo y no le fallaría a él.

No obstante Viper estaba extasiado, sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

—Bien contestado, vuelve a su asiento —Le retiró la venda y le desató de la silla, acto seguido Himuro volvió a su asiento en silencio y no dijo nada más que eso. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue desastroso y aterrador, pues Viper comenzó a llamar a otros para hacer lo mismo, y como la mayoría erraban entonces eran castigados.

Viper les inyectaba el contenido en los frascos y mientras lo hacía reía entre dientes, asegurando que la mejor forma de aprender a veces era experimentando las sensaciones con la propia piel "así no podrán olvidarlo" se mofaba tranquilo mientras los chicos se retorcían, gritaban por el dolor, y suplicaban en busca de piedad…

Pero no hubo piedad, y aunque suene extraño, esto me dio un ligero alivio pues pude entender que ya no serían tan suaves con nosotros, no hay peor peligro que el que no se conoce, y saber lo que nos podrían hacer o bien en este caso "con qué"

Día a día, poco a poco…todo iba volviéndose más cruel y metódico, muchos comenzaban a ver la vida como algo sin importancia, incluso yo mismo sentía como la moral me era arrebatada y la fe que tenía se convertía en pura razón y ciencia…era algo horrible y monstruoso y simplemente agrandaba el peso de mi alma.

Tan bien aprendí…como alterar el sistema nervioso humano, creando alucinógenos tan fuertes que pueden obligar a alguien a creer lo que uno desee o que obedezca cualquier orden…

Nunca hubiera creído lo fácil que es controlar el cerebro y lo manipulable que es el subconsciente.

—En unos días volveremos a casa —Dijo Sakurai sonriendo nervioso.

—Sí, tienes razón…el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que creí —Sakurai y yo hablábamos de cosas triviales, la cena ya había terminado y estábamos por volver a nuestras habitaciones. Esa noche en particular todo estaba silencioso, todos estaban muy callados.

—¿No te has sentido extraño estos días? —Sakurai habló en un tono tan bajo que a duras penas yo mismo pude escucharlo. Respecto a su pregunta…la respuesta no era totalmente clara, no es fácil notar cambios en uno mismo, pues desde el punto de vista propio: nunca cambiamos.

—Un poco, pero… —hice una ligera pausa—. Creo que solo son nervios

—Y-Ya veo, perdón por preguntar…—de nuevo se disculpó, pero estaba tan distraído que no le di la importancia necesaria.

—No tienes porque disculparte —le calmé con una ligera sonrisa amable.

—L-Lo siento, bueno, será mejor que me vaya…

—De acuerdo…adiós

—Adiós —nos despedimos con una sonrisa amable y nos fuimos a nuestras despectivas habitaciones, pero cuando yo entré a mi habitación encontré algo raro, Himuro estaba sentado en mi cama sonriendo con tranquilidad, aunque…a juzgar por su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos…él no venía a saludar.

—¿Puedo saber que haces tú aquí?

—Ah, yo diría hola…pero, dadas las circunstancias creo que puedo decirte lo que hago aquí —me dijo sonriente, pero…esa sonrisa era totalmente falsa y gélida lo cual me dio una advertencia y me obligo a ponerme atento.

—Entonces habla

—De nuevo siendo descortés…yo quería hablarte sobre algo que podría salvarle la vida a Akashi…—se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Una parte de mi –la parte de lógica- me dijo que todo era una trampa y que lo mejor era dejar que se largara…pero el solo escuchar el nombre de Akashi me hizo cambiar de opinión y por mero impulso…le detuve.

—Espera…Te escucharé…dime que buscas —Himuro se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, sus ojos grises encararon los míos, el brillo tan tenebroso apenas podía compararse con el de los ojos de Viper, los ojos de Himuro eran mucho peores.

—Bien…Tetsuya, dime ¿Quién es el más cercano a Akashi? Se bien que la respuesta no eres tú —sus palabras me llegaron haciéndome enojar rápidamente, sobre todo porque él estaba en lo cierto, yo no era el más cercano a Akashi….más bien era ese maldito perro faldero de Reo.

—Reo…Mibuchi…—con solo decir su nombre me hacía sentirme enfermo.

—Así es, ahora dime ¿Qué pasaría si te deshaces de Reo? —¿de qué estaba hablando? No es como si yo me quisiera deshacer de él…o tal vez

—Sería yo el que se quede con Akashi —yo era la segunda persona más cercana a Akashi, y si no fuera por nuestra diferencia de grupos ambos seriamos los inseparables.

—Lamentablemente eso es incorrecto…Kuroko —suspiró él con desgano pero se notaba lo poco que le importaba, además el brillo en sus ojos era tan asqueroso que…me daba entender lo que cruzaba por su mente.

—¿De qué hablas? —claro que yo no entendía por qué esto era irrelevante.

—Si eliminas a Reo, solo le dejaras el camino libre a Atsushi —su desagrado al pronunciar el nombre de Atsushi fue extraño, pero dejé de lado esos detalles.

—¿A-Atsushi? ¿Qué quiere él con Akashi? —la curveada sonrisa de Himuro y el ligero silencio me dio una clara respuesta…Atsushi no tenía como intención dañar a Akashi, simplemente quería quedárselo. ¡Ni muerto dejaría que él se lo quedara! —¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿En qué te beneficia?

—Solo es una advertencia…y también una petición —El ser acercó a mí y me susurró—. Escúchame bien, solo lo podré decir una sola vez…cuando volvamos, obligaran a varios a tomar un examen médico…esa será nuestra oportunidad para tomar el control de dos piezas primordiales de este juego, y podrás tener control de Akashi y yo de Atsushi…

—¿Y por qué me dices todo esto a mi? ¿No podías hacer eso tu solo?

—No, necesito que alguien cercano a Akashi le convenza de asistir al examen médico que claro es una trampa, después de eso tú y yo tomaremos cartas en el asunto y ese examen médico estará a nuestro favor…después de todo, tú y yo sabemos manejar muy bien la mente —sus palabras tan dulces y llenas de veneno lograban embriagarme lentamente, antes de darme cuenta ya había caído.

—¿Y dónde está la trampa? —todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—No la hay, esto dará beneficios en el momento, después de ello no garantizo nada, únicamente que Akashi estará a tus pies —me sujetó con fuerza y me miró fijamente—. Entiende, si Reo o Atsushi continúan el juego al lado de Akashi…lo más seguro es que ellos serán los ganadores

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —mi corazón estaba acelerándose.

—Por que este juego en realidad…—Himuro nunca pudo acabar esa oración y yo nunca supe lo que todo eso significaba; en ese mismo instante un hombre alto entró y nos dijo que las visitas entre habitaciones, sobre todo en horario nocturno. Himuro se marchó sonriente…él lo sabía, el trato estaba hecho…ya que él parecía saber que yo no lograría resistirme a su propuesto.

Después de ello Himuro y yo no cruzamos palabra. Pero de todas formas sus palabras permanecieron en mi mente, sin saber cómo o porque no dejaba de darle vueltas a sus palabras. Y aparte me cuestionaba ¿Cómo lograba Himuro saberlo todo? ¿Qué tenía él, para saberlo todo antes que nadie más? Resultaba demasiado extraño…demasiado en realidad.

Sin decir nada más me tiré en la cama, estaba algo mareado…quizá era por el cansancio…

Pero no, era algo más, por alguna razón mi cuerpo comenzó a quemar, mi cabeza daba vueltas y no podía evitar temblar de manera violenta.

"E-Estos son síntomas…de… ¡No puede ser!" Por lo visto había sido drogado, no había duda alguna de ello, poco a poco comencé a delirar y a juzgar por la velocidad que le tomaba a la droga esparcirse por mi cuerpo me habían dado una cantidad leve, por ello tomaba tiempo.

Lentamente comenzaba a sentirme sofocado, ardiendo…era terriblemente doloroso, sin lugar a duda necesitaba expulsar a la droga fuera de mi sistema, ya me encargaría de encontrar la fuente después. Mis opciones eran limitadas, ya que en el cuarto no disponía de mucho para crear una base decente que neutralizara la droga. Mi única opción era sacarla de mi sistema de la manera más primitiva.

Sin aguantar más tuve que aflojar la hebilla de mi pantalón, y dejar que mi falo ya endurecido a causa de la droga tomara un poco de aire. Mi respiración estaba agitada y sentía los oídos tapados, lo cual generaba que le mareo fuera mucho más intenso y el calor el triple de insoportable.

Mis dedos temblorosos se acercaron a mi miembro, con solo tocarlo sentí la necesidad de gritar, de alguna forma era ligeramente doloroso y placentero, pero, no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía la terrible necesidad de hacerlo rápido, y sin dudarlo le di a mi cuerpo lo que deseaba.

Pero no era suficiente, faltaba algo importante, un estimulo que necesitaba además del físico…necesitaba esa excitación mental que aparta totalmente a la lógica y a la razón dejando únicamente al deseo tomar el control de todos los sentidos. Y como si fuese un flash el rostro de Akashi vino a mi mente, al tiempo de ello sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba de forma tan radical a dicho estimulo.

Pronto comencé a imaginar cosas indebidas e incorrectas…me encontraba fantaseando con las cosas más crueles y viles en donde tomaba total posesión de Akashi, lo violaba, lo hacía llorar incontables veces y él decía mi nombre una y otra vez ¡Ah, qué maravilla más grande!

En poco tiempo la droga estuvo fuera de mi sistema, pero no mi deseo. Podía sentirlo, mis labios sonreían con dulzura, una torcida dulzura que brillaba con malicia, ya que de cualquier forma el show apenas comenzaba, y las piezas debían ser movidas con calma.

"Sí, ahora lo comprendo…tendré que mover las piensas" Mi sonrisa se ensanchó, la dicha dentro de mí era enorme, con solo imaginarme a Akashi a mis pies…lo demás parecía poco ¿A quién le importa si los demás morían? Después de todo yo obtendría lo que mas anhelaba en ese mundo…y aun se debía tomarlo por la fuerza todo valdría la pena.

"Nos veremos pronto…mi querido Akashi, espero que estés pensando en mí y solo en mí, ya que de todas formas…yo seré el que esté a tu lado, yo y solo yo" La idea tan asquerosa, los motivos tan torcidos y los métodos egoístas me parecían ideas totalmente deliciosas, y moría por llevarlas a cabo. Una risa macabra brotó de mis labios con satisfacción…en menos de una semana más las cosas cambiarían totalmente.

—Eso…estuvo cerca…Pensé que lo notaría —luego de asegurarme de plantar la trampa en la mente de Kuroko solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su mente sucumbiera al deseo y que la codicia removiera a la moral, de esa forma mi plan sería exitoso.

Me di cuenta de muchas cosas interesantes, quizá demasiadas. Algo que ninguno de los demás sabía, ni siquiera Sakurai es que yo tenía unas clases particulares. El profesor Viper tuvo un cierto interés en mí, ya que demostré buenas aptitudes con los venenos, y luego de algunas clases me dijo que le viera en las noches.

Las primeras veces solo decía y hablaba cosas relacionadas con químicos, medicinas etc. Pero, una noche comenzó a hablar de otras cosas interesantes, no sé si él lo hacía a propósito o simplemente se le escapaba o tal vez no le interesaba…pero el hecho es que el profesor Viper empezó a soltar códigos, rutas de escape, secretos del juego y otras cosas más.

Y durante la segunda semana me reveló un secreto totalmente útil, pues decidí tomarlo y crear ventaja de esa información.

"Ha, esas ratas ni siquiera usan el cerebro, aunque claro, de todas formas no es necesario, en la penúltima semana del mes les harán un examen médico, y con ello todos perderán su voluntad. Himuro —me dijo sonriendo—. Tú entiendes lo sencillo que es manipular a las personas…solo hace falta un ligero lavado y la persona con el espíritu más fuerte se volverá la marioneta mas manipulable…"

Supuse yo, que todo eso era para quitar las barreras del cerebro que hasta el momento nos habían impedido tratar de matarnos los unos a los otros. Un hombre tranquilo, si es alterado y se le obliga a creer que es un asesino, lo será, ya que el cerebro así lo cree, el subconsciente es tan manipulable como uno lo desee.

Ahora bien, en los pocos días que estuvimos en la escuela, pude darme cuenta de cómo funcionaban las cosas, los grupos comenzaron a formarse con velocidad tremenda, incluso yo estaba sorprendido, pues Atsushi fue de los primeros lideres en surgir, como si su carácter pasivo y despreocupado se hubiera ido por el drenaje ahora era alguien diferente…pero, el problema era lo que le impulsa, su único maldito interés es Akashi.

Y en realidad no me molesta del todo, siempre he sabido lo loco que esta Atsushi por Akashi. Yo también tengo alguien que me tiene loco totalmente, pero…él también esta babeando por Akashi. Se bien que le ven a ese enano pelirrojo, pero de todas formas es algo molesto. Y dejando eso de lado, me di cuenta de que si utilizo ese "examen médico" a mi favor podría cambiar el curso de este estúpido juego.

El primer paso para lograr el éxito era separar a Imayoshi de Atsushi, ya que se que es imposible separar a Makoto de Imayoshi, bien podría apartar a Atsushi de ellos dos…entre mas grupos hayan más fácil será crear una ruptura…quitar los pilares mas fuertes hará que todo se derrumbe y se venga abajo.

Sobre el grupito que lidera Akashi no debo preocuparme, pues está lleno de grietas, a diferencia del grupo donde yo estoy, en el de Akashi hay demasiados doble cara, entre ellos Momoi y Kuroko serán las piezas que me ayuden a destruir su unión, y posiblemente en un futuro sean de utilidad. Después de todo…Imayoshi tiene planeado traicionar a Momoi, y Kuroko hará todo el trabajo sucio él mismo…

—No debes preocuparte, te indique la cantidad adecuada…—le respondí por fin a Sakurai.

—Y… ¿Para que querías drogar a Kuroko? —la idea fue totalmente mía, drogar a ese pequeño idiota, sería la gota que derramaría el vaso de su cordura.

—Para que su obsesión con ese pelirrojo crezca —fácil y simple, solo se necesita un ligero impulso, y el veneno correrá rápidamente, igualmente pasa con los pensamientos.

—¿De qué te sirve eso? —Sakurai tenía tan poca visión que llegaba a ser molesto, pero no importaba, mientras pudiera controlarlo a mi gusto, entonces no habría problema.

—La obsesión puede neutralizar a la razón, y yo necesito que él esté tan obsesionado con Akashi, que no le importen los métodos que deba usar, y por consiguiente será cómplice en el plan —claro que no le explicaría al 100% mi plan a ese hongo.

—Ya veo…pero ¿Para qué? —le miré con severidad, ya comenzaba a desquiciarme.

—Sakurai, trata de usar un poco el cerebro —ya no dijo nada. Y yo sin decir mucho me acerqué a él; manipularlo era tan fácil que solo hacía falta un poco de seducción para volverle sumiso y obediente.

—H-Himuro…—sus labios comenzaban a titubear apenas yo me acercaba, era algo ligeramente adorable…como un cachorro desvalido al cual deseaba molestar un poco. Él trató de huir, pero le fue imposible, ya que apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos y sus cuerpos ya había topado contra la pared. Yo, deseoso de molestarle un poco más continué con mi juego.

—¿Qué pasa Sakurai? ¿Acaso no gustas de una recompensa por ser tan obediente? —me acerqué a su oído, suspiré en él apropósito y lentamente le susurré en un tono tan quedo que las palabras pudiesen saborearse de forma tortuosa—. ¿No es esto lo que quieres?

—Y-Yo… ¡L-Lo siento! —su cuerpo entero se estremeció, yo di un paso adelante, nuestras caderas estaban juntas la una contra la otra, y para hacerlo más interesante posé mi pierna entre las de él, para así ejercer una presión insinuante que bien sabía que él no resistiría. El cuerpo humano es totalmente primitivo y siempre respondiera ante las necesidades básicas.

—No debes disculparte, anda deja que te diga el buen chico que eres —sin dejarle protestar acerqué mis labios con lentitud, él guardó silencio, sus ojos mostraban lo ansioso y deseoso que estaba por tocar mis labios con los suyos. Le concedí su deseo, le di lo que tanto parecía querer: le besé.

Sus labios extremadamente torpes trataban de seguirme el ritmo, pero por más que él intentaba no podía ni podría, simplemente imposible para él, y divertido para mi, después de todo las necesidades primitivas pueden saciarse y Sakurai era mi pequeño juguete, manipulable y divertido. Hasta que pudiera volver e ir por aquel que me quitaba totalmente el sueño.

El éxtasis de manipular es indescriptible, tener todo bajo el control es deleitable y tener tu propio juguete al cual ordenar y mover al gusto es por demás bueno, es más que bueno, es simplemente exquisito.

Las piernas de Sakurai comenzaron a temblar, así que tuve que sujetarle de la cadera para apegarle a mí, y pude notar como cerraba sus ojos, estaba sumido en el deleite, podía sentir como sus labios adormecidos simplemente se dejaban hacer por los míos, y no pude evitar sonreír, era demasiado divertido.

Lo único que no pude sacarle a Viper, fue información sobre los que decidieron crear este juego, tampoco si era verdad que al final solo habría dos ganadores, lo único que yo sabía era lo que él soltaba solo, pues si yo preguntaba sería demasiado sospechoso…escuchando y aguardando fue como obtuve lo poco que conseguí, aunque debo decir fue bastante bueno.

También me enteré de cierto detallito, por accidente Viper también mencionó que este no era el primer juego que se había hecho, por desgracia luego comenzó a hablar sobre intoxicaciones y no pude saber más sobre el asunto. Y pues, mentiría si dijera que no me causó dudas. ¿Para qué hacer este juego más de una vez? Digo, si se tratase de simplemente aniquilar a la población joven para no dejar mucho para el futuro, bien había formas más sencillas para hacer eso.

Aun había muchos huecos en el asunto, pero yo no estaba tan relajado como para ponerme a pensar en ello; por el momento debía enfocarme en sobrevivir sin importar el costo o sin interésame a quien debía pisar para ello.

Si era posible Imayoshi tendría mucha información nueva…menos de una semana para volver, menos de una semana para regresar y tener problemas.

Y además si todo ocurre según lo que he previsto las cosas se pondrán algo difíciles. Con tantos alumnos que ahora saben manejar las cosas de forma correcta, y tomando en cuenta que a ellos también los desmoralizaron como a nosotros, e incluyendo el hecho de que la mayoría tienen el cerebro de una hormiga…el producto sería una masacre estúpida, y con eso se debe tener cuidado.

Sobre como tomaré ventaja, lo más seguro es que envenene a dos de los "médicos" que realizaran los lavados, pero necesito ser rápido, no solo para saber donde será, si no para zafarme yo, y en el proceso lograr hacer un lavado exitoso en Atsushi, y claro tener asegurado que Kuroko haga lo mismo con Akashi…tengo que tener cuidado, ya que esto podría salir…o terriblemente bien, o desastrosamente mal.

Luego de dejar a Sakurai mareado, deseoso y confundido me marché a mi habitación con tranquilidad, solo me quedaba esperar.

Nos quedaban unas pocas horas para volver. Todo fue más fácil y normal de lo que esperaba, claro que fueron dolorosas las pruebas de resistencia que nos habían obligado a realizar, eso de tener que acostumbrarse a gases venenosos y otro tipo de drogas era algo horrible y desagradable. Pero, no me rendí en lo absoluto…estaba seguro de que Teppei y los demás estaba pasándola aun mucho peor.

Desde mi perspectiva habíamos tenido suerte, la comida era buena, nos permitían descansar más de ocho horas y gozábamos de muchas libertades, pues las clases duraban poco, y antes de la cena podíamos ir a la biblioteca o aguardar en nuestras habitaciones. Todo era muy técnico, estudiar, leer, escribir y memorizar. Lo peor que nos hacían era encerrarnos en habitaciones, llenarlas con químicos diversos y hacerlos crear antídotos en menos de cinco minutos…o moriríamos.

Lentamente fui acostumbrándome, lentamente deje de sentir tanto dolor cuando mis pulmones eran hechos trizas, o mis órganos dañados y tampoco me importaba ya la agonía de ser casi asfixiado o envenenado, todo eso comenzaba volverse poco comparado con lo que seguro estaría pasándoles a mis compañeros.

También noté que Kuroko estaba empezando a cambiar, lentamente empecé a notar como el brillo amable que tenía en sus ojos iba desapareciendo, su mirada inexpresiva ahora era mucho más fría y cruel. Al principio el me buscaba con la mirada, se preocupaba o sonreía de manera amable, pero…pronto empezó a ser diferente, y no solo él, todos parecían volverse mas fríos y torcidos con el pasar de los días, como si la moral fuera algo que no existiera.

Yo no pude volverme así, aunque quería obligarme a ser alguien de sangre fría que pensara con rapidez y eliminara a otros en dos instantes…no podía, era imposible, la simple idea me enfermaba, deseaba vomitar mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con brotar, pues todo me parecía demasiado cruel. ¿Y si fuese yo el que está siendo torturado? ¿Y si fuese yo el envenenado?

No podía evitar ponerme en los zapatos de los otros. Además ¿Quién me creo para arrebatar vidas? Por supuesto quiero vivir, quiero ver el mañana al lado de todos, quiero volver a casa, sonreírles a mis padres y abrazarlos. Quiero volver a esos maravillosos días en donde mis preocupaciones eran pocas y tontas. Pero, aunque quiero todo eso, no me siento capaz de matar…no puedo matar solo porque si, y aunque me cuestiono lo mismo una y otra vez no tengo una respuesta segura.

Los humanos somos extraños y tendemos a cambiar de opinión en el último segundo, y yo me pregunto a mi mismo ¿De verdad sería capaz de matar a alguien para evitar mi muerte? No lo sé, no sé que qué soy capaz, aun no he tenido que estar en esa situación…no quiero ser una piedra que atrase a los demás, pero tampoco quiero ser un asesino…matar está mal, no importa como lo veas…morir o matar ¿Por qué nos vemos obligados a decidir? En mi opinión…nadie, nunca, por ninguna circunstancia debería ser obligado a elegir entre su vida o la de otra persona.

Los minutos parecían moverse lentamente a propósito…era horrible, mas que horrible, pues no mentiré, yo estaba totalmente aterrado, estaba totalmente aterrado, y no hay forma de describir lo que se siente…esperar, sabiendo que lo siguiente que sucederá será peor que una pesadilla, y debo decir que aquellos que creen que situaciones como estas serian geniales…están locos, aunque no los culpo por creer todas las idioteces que muestran en las películas.

Decidí calmar mis ansias leyendo un poco, quedaban cinco minutos antes de volver…Así que me puse a buscar los libros, pero en un descuido dejé caer uno de los libros mas grandes…y ahí fue cuando lo vi. De una enorme enciclopedia salió volando un pequeño libro…al caerse lo noté y lo tomé en mis manos, el papel ya tenia ese olor amarillento, no era un libro nuevo ni mucho menos.

Y tampoco era un libro, era un diario. Un diario de hace veinte años…

_Día 8: Hoy uno de mis mejores amigo murió asfixiado por una sobredosis de veneno fue lo más terrible que he visto en mi vida, y lo peor es que no pude hacer nada, no me permitieron salvarlo, solo podía ver como se retorcía en la más horrible de las agonías…no tengo perdón, nunca podré tenerlo._

_Además me he dado cuenta que desaparecieron tres de mis compañeros, hasta ahora no tengo una buena explicación para ello, todos están cambiando…posiblemente haya algo en la comida, ni siquiera he querido tocarla. _

_Cada día todo se vuelve peor…ayer vi a mi amigo más dulce inyectar veneno directamente en el cuello de un hombre, y ni siquiera le importó. Somos doscientos…no se que ha sido de los demás pero, si algo puedo decir…es que temo por mi vida y la de todos. Esto es como la peor de las pesadillas._

_Ayer descubrí algo terrible…mientras todos dormían me fugué, mientras caminaba en busca de una salida escuché a nuestros profesores hablando…por lo visto esto no es solo un juego, nos han mentido a todos, hay algo mucho más horrible…nos están usando para…_

Terminó ahí, lo demás era imposible de leer. Y justo en el momento tocaron a mi puerta y sin poder hacer nada mas tomé el pequeño diario y lo escondí en bolsillo…quizá sería de ayuda en algún momento. Abrieron la puerta y una vez mas vendaron mis ojos, de nuevo la terrible oscuridad. Pero…no importaba, de alguna forma yo sabía que nada podría ser peor.

Una duda quedó en mi mente… ¿De qué estaba hablando ese chico?...y por lo visto estos no eran los primeros juegos…

¿Qué está pasando?


	9. Chapter 5 parte 5

Survival game Los cursos.

_Estrategas._

El helicóptero se detuvo, pude sentirlo, el ligero meneo causado por el vuelo se había detenido totalmente. Nos quitaron las vendas, liberaron nuestros oídos y nos obligaron a bajar. Aunque realmente no hacía falta, todos estábamos tomándolo con la seriedad justa. Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo sentí un poco de alivio, aunque al mismo tiempo me daba una especie de inseguridad…nada bueno nos esperaba.

Mi mirada viajó por el lugar…era enorme, todo estaba blindado, con un material que no reconocía, y a pesar de ser ajeno a mí, debo admitir que me parecía precioso, y si no estuviese yo en esa situación, quizá lo hubiera disfrutado. Nos introdujeron en una especie de casa, aunque era mucho más enorme y parecía tener instalaciones diversas. Al entrar pude notar muchos más detalles…aquel lugar no era lo que esperaba, ya que todo lucia…demasiado excelente.

Dejé esos detalles para después. Luego miré hacia mi derecha, Akashi guardaba silencio, y miraba a la nada, por lo visto estaba pensando en algo, y aunque deseaba saber que era, o preguntarle si estaba bien, no sabía en qué condiciones me encontraba, aparte el silencio era tan brutal que nadie se atrevía a quebrarlo. Por lo tanto permanecí en silencio…

No teníamos escapatoria, y seguramente estábamos en un lugar aislado del mundo, ya que ni se molestaron en decirnos que estaba prohibido huir, lo más seguro es que nos matarían o moriríamos al quedar a la deriva en un lugar desconocido…o por lo menos a esa conclusión llegue mientras observaba todo con cautela. Nadie nos amenazó, nadie portaba armas, nadie parecía asesino…era una sensación tan poco familiar, pues, de alguna forma estábamos libres, pero nuestras mentes nos mantenían como presos.

Frente a mi estaba Atsushi, aun me costaba creer…que él hubiese resultado ser esa clase de persona…aunque, bien dicen que no debes juzgar a una persona por su portada…El contenido de Atsushi había logrado sorprenderme. Mientras pensaba en todo esto sentí una mirada en sima mío…era desagradable, como si estuvieran desnudándome con la mirada. Cuando miré de reojo pude ver a Takao, con mirada extraña en los ojos; Midorima por su parte solo caminaba silencioso al lado de Akashi sin pronunciar palabra, sus ojos parecían ser de hielo; Makoto, e Imayoshi mantenían sonrisas maliciosas, me ponían los pelos de punta, ambos eran aterradores, yo siempre me había fijado en eso, a pesar de que ellos estuvieron siempre en el grupo de los problemáticos, nunca me atreví a subestimarlos. También había un chico, cuyo nombre no recordaba…de pelos plateados…y mirada de asesino, ya le había visto antes, también estaba Nijimura que miraba todo sin interés.

Luego de caminar un buen rato frenamos. Un hombre delgado, de aspecto normal y bastante alto apareció frente nosotros, su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo, aunque parecía muy calmado, como si ya hubiese hecho lo mismo antes. El hombre frente nuestro no parecía mayor de los veinticinco, de aspecto demasiado joven a decir verdad.

—Síganme —dijo al fin—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar

Sin objeción o contratiempo le seguimos. Todo continuaba en silencio apenas interrumpido por nuestros pasos. El hombre nos guió tranquilamente, y mientras pude observar algunas cosas más, por ejemplo: el lugar parecía ser una mansión, las decoraciones eran muy hermosas y los detalles finos. Había muchas habitaciones y poca gente en ellas, a furas penas veía a algunos a la lejanía.

Después de poco entramos a una enorme habitación. Unas mujeres de vestiduras blancas y rostros serenos nos miraron un buen rato. No comprendía con exactitud qué pasaría, pero no pasó mucho antes de saberlo.

—Vístanlos como es debido, no deseo chicos andrajosos a mi cargo —dijo con calma—. Y ustedes, cuando terminen aquí sigan el pasillo y diríjanse al gran salón.

No hizo falta quejarse, preguntar u objetar. Antes de darme cuenta estaba asintiendo igual que los demás. Las mujeres se acercaron y nos tomaron con calma, nos dirigieron a otra habitación.

—Tienen que asearse —dijo una de ellas, solemne—. Por favor hagamos esto rápidamente, ya que se les espera —luego de ello, nosotros sin decir palabra nos despojamos con velocidad de nuestras sucias y rasgadas ropas. El cuarto en el que estábamos era un baño enorme, eran como aguas termales pero mucho más refinadas, las decoraciones en el baño y todo detalle me hicieron olvidarme por un momento en donde estaba yo realmente.

Entramos todos y con pulcritud y rapidez nos aseamos debidamente, con los jabones, perfumes y otras cosas que se nos fueron ofrecidas. En menos de diez minutos estábamos todos listos. ¿Estaba yo incomodo? No, realmente no tenía tiempo de pensar si unas mujeres extrañas me observaban en paños menores o si los otros chicos estaban mirándome, nada de eso tenía importancia realmente.

A decir verdad el baño fue delicioso para mí, llevaba una semana sin sentir el agua en mi piel, quitarme la mugre y la sangre fue maravilloso, en especial con la herida que tenía aun el hombro, que al entrar en contacto con el jabón y el agua ardió. Dicha herida fue atendida por una de las mujeres, con tal habilidad que el dolor cesó al instante. Pero, aunque gozaba de todo esto, me preguntaba el porqué de todo esto. ¿Por qué nos atendían con tanta amabilidad y meticulosidad?

Si soy sincero esperaba un trato ruin y embustero, que nos golpearan, gritaran, maltrataran y nos escupieran cual perros o como escorias. Esperaba que nos trajeran a un lugar mugriento y nos trataran cual ruines prisioneros, que nos encerraran, que nos amenazaran con la peor de las muertes…pero no, todo era tranquilo y agradable. ¿Cuál era la trampa tras todo esto?

Una vez más miré a Akashi, quien, a diferencia de nosotros estaba teniendo un trato mucho mas especial, dos mujeres se encargaban de él, como si desearan dejarle aun más limpio que al resto, en menos tiempo el estuvo listo, salió del agua y se fue a otra habitación.

Pocos minutos después de ello fuimos dirigidos a otra habitación, y ahí las mujeres nos dieron vestimentas extrañas, eran ropas raras, de materiales frescos pero que al mismo tiempo parecían pegarse al cuerpo dando una rara sensación de ligereza, de colores totalmente blancos, formal pero informal al mismo tiempo. También nos peinaron, nos arreglaron en últimos detalles.

—Están listos —dijo una de ellas mientras abría la puerta—, sigan el pasillo, al final de este encontraran el gran salón

Asentimos y comenzamos a caminar con calma, sin mucha prisa pero también sin tardarnos. El silencio solo había sido interrumpido por la voz de aquellas mujeres, pero fuera de ello…ni una sola palabra de nosotros, nada de nada. Takao solo sonreía tranquilo como de costumbre; Makoto permanecía serio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, daba la impresión de estar totalmente concentrado; Imayoshi sonriente pero indescifrable como de costumbre; Atsushi desinteresado de todo y Midorima frio como un iceberg; El chico de cabellos plateados y Nijimura fruncía el ceño con disgusto.

Por fin llegamos al salón principal. Akashi ya estaba ahí, parecía que había estado hablando con aquel hombre. El salón principal era una enorme sala con sillones enormes y lujosos, las paredes estaban forradas con libreros repletos de la literatura más exquisita que pudiese encontrarse jamás. Aquel hombre hizo un leve ademan ofreciéndonos asientos. Y con tranquilidad así lo hicimos.

—Bien, prosigamos —dijo tranquilamente—. Seguro se preguntaran porque no se les ha tratado como en el juego, la respuesta es simple: ustedes no son como el resto del ganado, por decirlo de esa forma —habló con suavidad, como si nosotros no fuéramos escoria y el resto lo fuera—. Me parece que son seres lo suficientemente capaces, no son necesarias amenazas. Y si debo hablarles de lo que sucederá en estas semanas es más que obvio, nuestros instructores les darán entrenamiento y educación en todo ámbito que pueda ser necesario, esto será todo los días desde el amanecer hasta la tarde, de ahí en más son libres de ocupar su tiempo en las áreas que consideren provechosas o de su gusto.

Una vez más quedé estupefacto, lo que en este caso quiere decir «no esperaba tanta libertad por parte de gente tan extraña que hasta el momento había sido hostil». Por lo visto todo continuaría con calma, todo continuaría con orden y pulcritud. Pero, tanta libertad…era realmente similar a la escuela, solo que esta era más estricta…de alguna forma me recordó mis estudios y lo que hace solo una semana había sido mi vida; inclusive nos darían libertad para ocupar nuestras tardes en lo que quisiéramos.

Raro, raro…extraño, anormal…era todo lo que podía pensar.

—Sobre mi nombre, pueden llamarme White. Por el momento ya es algo tarde para entrenamientos físicos, así que pueden utilizar el tiempo restante para estudiar un poco, usen la biblioteca cuanto deseen, y por supuesto pueden entablar conversación, y ya que ustedes no son perros absténganse de peleas innecesarias, ya podrán desfogar sus energías cuando vuelvan al juego. También pueden salir de aquí y explorar las instalaciones…seguro ustedes ya entienden que hacer algo digno de humanos con poco ceso podría costarles la existencia. ¿Algún cuestionamiento?

—¿Dónde podremos obtener descanso? —dijo Midorima con calma.

—Más tarde serán guiados a sus habitaciones, y si aquello es todo, me retiro, Akashi ven conmigo —dijo White, Akashi asintió, ambos se pusieron de pie y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se marcharon de la habitación.

—Parece que contamos con suerte —dijo Takao, el primero en romper el silencio.

—Debo admitir…que es cierto —agregué yo—. Pudo…ser peor

—Bien, bien, si gustan charlen —dijo Imayoshi mientras se ponía de pie. Y sin decirnos nada más se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación, sin hablar mucho comenzó a revisar las estanterías.

—Bueno, realmente no me interesa, supongo que esto es conveniente —dijo Atsushi sin interés mientras se ponía cómodo, realmente parecía que nada le importaba un pepino.

—Cuando no se trata de Akashi nada te interesa —dijo Makoto sonriendo, obviamente estaba provocando a Atsushi. Makoto miraba a Atsushi de reojo, como si estuviera esperando que callera en la trampa, y así fue, Atsushi frunció el ceño.

—No creo que seas el más indicado para hablar

—Vaya, alguien se puso delicado —agregó el chico de cabellos plateados.

—Basta Haizaki, no empieces algo estúpido, o yo mismo te golpearé —dijo Nijimura que ya sostenía un libro entre sus manos, ni siquiera volteó a ver lo que sucedía, con su simple oído era suficiente.

—Como digas —suspiró Haizaki con desgano.

—Aunque, de cualquier forma es raro —habló Midorima, el también se había levantado por algunos libros. Yo seguía en silencio, no porque me sintiese intimidado ni mucho menos, se bien que ellos tienen su alianza, más bien estaba ocupado razonando algunas cosas y preguntándome de que hablaría Akashi con White.

—¿Creen que nos dejen compartir habitaciones? —preguntó Takao mientras se sentaba a mi lado pegándose por completo a mí, y para evitar que me moviera me sujetó del brazo, con una sonrisa amplia se acomodó a mi lado.

—Y yo soy el codicioso —renegó Atsushi con un suspiro, sus ocelos violeta parecían fulminarme con la mirada. No presté atención, ni a las insinuaciones de Takao, ni a la mirada fulminante de Atsushi.

—Esta biblioteca tiene de todo —dijo Imayoshi para sí mismo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —convino Nijimura.

—Ciertamente —dijo Midorima.

—Esto es aburrido —dijo Atsushi—. Iré a pasear.

Atsushi se levantó y se fue a pasear por todo aquel enorme lugar. Yo por mi parte salí de mis pensamientos…y aunque lo que haría era algo ruin y despreciable…si lograba ayudarme entonces no importaba.

—Takao ¿No quieres venir conmigo? Estoy aburrido igual —le pregunté sonriendo gentilmente. Sinceramente, yo nunca le haría daño a Takao, es un buen chico…y se cuanto me estima, realmente no deseaba hacerle daño o lastimarlo, pero, si debía elegir entre él y Akashi, pues mi corazón ya tenía respuesta. Además si deseaba poder ayudar a Akashi, tenía que empezar a actuar de manera más eficiente.

—De acuerdo, no me negaría a pasar un tiempo a solas contigo —sonrió de manera picarona. Yo tuve que desviar la mirada…de verdad me sentía mal por aprovecharme de sus emociones de esa forma…Yo no soportaría que Akashi me diera "alas" para luego solo tirarme por la borda…y si yo no deseaba aquello menos podía hacerle eso a alguien más.

"Ya no tengo tiempo para considerar la empatía o la moral…tengo que tirarlo todo". Pensé una y otra vez, pero continuaba sintiendo que arrojaba por la ventana una parte de humanidad…realmente esto era demasiado difícil, por lo tanto la meta en mi mente debía estar bien fija.

—Vámonos entonces —ambos nos levantamos y salimos de ese cuarto.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo, hasta que topamos con otro espacio, no había nada en particular a excepción de una larga escalera de caracol que conducía a los pisos de arriba. Takao y yo optamos por ir a ver qué era lo que había en los pisos de arriba. Las escaleras eran largas pero no eternas, pronto llegamos al siguiente piso. Abrimos puerta por puerta, aunque algunas tenían seguro.

—Hay una piscina, un gimnasio, cuatros bibliotecas, dos laboratorios, áreas de estudio, habitaciones totalmente vacías…este lugar lo tiene todo pero sigue siendo misterioso —opiné en voz alta, habíamos estado ya mucho tiempo paseando.

—Sí, yo pensaba que nos traerían a alguna pocilga o algo peor

—Takao —le interrumpí—. ¿Qué pasó luego del primer aviso? ¿Dónde estuvieron todos? Estaba preocupado —le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Takao tomó mi mano y sonrió con dulzura.

—¿De verdad deseas saber? —me preguntó seriamente.

—Sí, quiero saberlo…

—Bueno…—Takao sonrió tranquilo, apretó un poco mi mano, y antes de darme cuenta que pasaba él me acorraló contra la pared. Solo sentí el impacto de mi espalda contra la fría pared. El cuerpo de Takao hacía presión contra el mío.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —me quejé mientras trataba de apartarlo, pero Takao era casi tan fuerte como yo, me tenía bien acorralado.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que tratas de hacer? Quieres tomar ventaja de mis sentimientos para sacarme información para tu estúpido pelirrojo ¿O me equivoco? —sus ojos parecían fulminar los míos, su rostro se había vuelto frio y serio. Y por mi parte, no sé que me molestaba más; el haber sido tan obvio o el hecho de que llamara idiota a Akashi.

—…Takao…suéltame, duele —la presión en mi mano era casi sofocante. ¿Tanto así odiaba Takao a Akashi? Como fuera, él pronto aflojó un poco el agarre pero continuaba sin dejarme escapatoria.

—No te culpo, haría lo mismo por ti, pero, no creo hablarte mucho de mis planes hasta que vengas arrastrándote a mí y compruebe con mis ojos que tu solo piensas en mí y me deseas como tal —sus orbes se afilaron, me estaba devorando con la mirada. Takao se acercó y susurró todo aquello, mi cuerpo tembló frenético por la ansiedad y la desesperación de sentirme atrapado.

—Nunca pasará…y lo sabes…

—Ya verás que sí, solo espera un poco, Akashi sabe bien que tu puedes cuidarte, pronto pondrá más atención en el cachorro de Kuroko ¿No viste ese beso? Seguro que sí, no eres el único tras Akashi, así que no te des tanto lugar, todo puede cambiar, pero…no te preocupes…tendré los brazos abiertos, para recibirte mientras vienes a mi arrastrándote…

—Eso, jamás pasará…—traté de alejarme, pero Takao solo aprovechó esto, él posó sus labios sobre mi cuello, fue un toque corto, pequeño, sutil…pero me heló la sangre, sentí como si todo mi cuerpo se tensaba, en definitiva esto fue una mala decisión.

—No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo para que suceda, solo encárgate de sobrevivir —me susurró Takao, una vez más rozó sus labios contra mi cuello, pude sentir como el inhalaba el aroma de mi piel y suspiraba extasiado. Yo solo esperaba que él se marchara.

—Ah, Reo-chan —suspiró sobre mi piel, sonreía encantado—. Me encantaría devorarte ahora mismo, pero…tengo que portarme bien hoy, aunque quizá prometo ir a jugar contigo…—tomó mi rostro y me besó suavemente, sus labios se entumieron, el simplemente los tomó…y aunque sonará anticuado, bobo y ridículo…era mi primer beso. Y…debo decir que me enfurecí, ya que…yo quería que mi primer beso fuera con mi único amor. Sin aguantar más con un simple movimiento alejé a Takao con tal fuerza que este salió disparado contra el otro extremo de la pared.

—No vuelvas a tocarme —me sentía fúrico, a punto de explotar, estaba tan molesto…que simplemente no lo aguantaba, aunque fuera estúpido, y para él fuera un simple beso, yo me sentía molesto, enojado, pues sentía que me habían robado algo, y aparte…recordé que el primero beso de Akashi tampoco sería mío.

"Ya no importa, ya no me importan los demás"

—Sabes, lo contrario del amor no es el odio, es la diferencia —se acercó a mí, me acarició la mejilla, aunque se veía adolorido—, así que no me importa si tengo tu amor o tu odio…lo importante es que te tendré totalmente…y sabes, se bien que ese fue tu primer beso, y también el mío…debo decir que robarlo lo hizo más dulce.

—No me importa, pero, si te a través a hacerle algo a Akashi…—sin decir nada más me marché, si seguía frente a él quien sabe que haría. Bajé las escaleras, volví sobre mis pasos y comencé a buscar al resto, por fortuna no tardé demasiado en encontrarlos.

Lo que yo no sabía, era que Takao sería el menor de todos mis problemas…el menor de todos.

Pero, eso lo sabría más tarde, como sea, tenía que mantenerme en el hoy. Cuando bajé todos estaban donde mismo hablando con total calma, como si en ese momento hubiéramos vuelto todos a un día cualquiera de clases y no fuéramos todos enemigos. White y Akashi ya habían vuelto, todos estaban dialogando con calma.

—Ah, Reo, que bueno que has vuelto, justo ahora estaba por guiarles a donde ustedes podrán alimentarse, bien síganme —dijo White. Luego nos guió a otra habitación que estaba bastante alejada del salón principal. Debo decir que todo me resultaba muy agradable, pero…igualmente había algo en mí que me recordaba cual era mi situación real…lo malo, apenas estaba por venir, y debo decir que todo se pondría peor, aunque quizá eso ya sea obvio.

También tenía muchas dudas, había varias cosas que quería preguntarle a White. Pero el momento propicio no se había presentado.

—Bien, considero apropiado contarles un poco más sobre lo que será este mes en general —dijo White—. Sus habilidades tienen que alcanzar por lo menos un 85% sin esfuerzo, y su mente debe trabajar al 90%. Las primeras semanas nos enfocaremos en lo físico, y el resto en los ámbitos estrategas completos, además de ciertas capacitaciones, han de entender su situación y si no es el caso déjenme que se los expliqué.

—Me parece prudente en efecto —la voz de Akashi interrumpió con frialdad—. Pero, primero deseo conocer otros detalles, pues a pesar de que prometieron no hacernos daño, que en estos casos significa «matarnos» ¿Cómo podemos asegurarlo?

—Una excelente pregunta, muy cautelosa y bien pensada —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa llena de gusto y algo torcida—. La respuesta a lo que deseas saber es: «Sería muy aburrido». Si eliminamos a la mayor amenaza el resto sería fácil y los juegos deben ser entretenidos —Akashi ya no dijo más, quizá porque parecía haber obtenido lo que deseaba.

—Bueno, prosiguiendo —dijo White nuevamente después de una pausa—. Luego de enfocarnos en todo el programa desarrollaremos habilidades individuales, pues también sería aburrido si todos aprendieran los mismos trucos…y si desean horas extras pueden pedirlas, pero…necesito que las pidan con antelación.

—Mañana empezaremos ¿Cierto? —preguntó Atsushi.

—Efectivamente —respondió White. Luego un ligero tintineo se escuchó y unas mujeres entraron al comedor donde nos encontrábamos, sirvieron la comida en silencio y se marcharon.

—Nada mal, pero… ¿Es comida común? —preguntó Imayoshi sonriente.

—Sí, ya tendrán comida con drogas y otras cosas cuando vuelvan al juego, yo les aconsejo disfrutar de todos los privilegios que ahora tienen, pues quien sabe si vuelvan a tenerlos alguna vez —eso era cierto, y quizá era lo más preocupante de todo el asunto.

—En ese caso, cuanto antes empecemos mejor —opinó Midorima, calmado y sereno como de costumbre mantenía esa mirada impasible que no permitía saber en qué pensaba, lo único claro en su mirada era lo decidido que estaba a lograr sus objetivos y a cumplir sus metas. Por mi parte comía en silencio, solo miraba a Akashi de reojo, me preguntaba ¿de qué habían hablado White y él?

La cena pasó rápidamente. Unos hombres de aspecto joven nos llevaron a nuestras habitaciones, para fortuna mía la habitación de Akashi estaba justo frente a la mía, así que no estaríamos muy lejos, pero por otro lado a mi lado estaba la habitación de Takao, y al lado de Akashi estaba la habitación de Atsushi. Sobre los demás perdí detalle, quizá dejó de importarme…o quizá solo ansiaba descansar un poco antes de que empezaran las dificultades reales.

Entré en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me quedé quieto unos momentos, mi vista se enfocó en aquel enorme cuarto, el cual tenía una cama enorme, de aspecto fino y sofisticado al igual que todas las decoraciones en la habitación. Había botellas de agua, un armario con ropas y varios libreros, entre los cuales se leían los títulos: _control de personas, pisque humana, entre la vida y la muerte, tácticas de guerra, los estrategas de la historia, puntos débiles, aprovechando la debilidad ajena, la máscara más fuerte es la que uno crea. _

Todos y cada uno eran libros sobre tácticas y todo tipo de cosas para controlar a otros o alcanzar el éxito deseado en lo que uno decida emprender. Aunque dejé eso de lado, ya los leería luego, por el momento solo deseaba descansar, así que sin hacer nada en especial dejé mi caer mi cuerpo inerte en la cama. Apenas la suavidad me invadió mis ojos se cerraron rápidamente…había pasado un tiempo desde que dormía en algo tan cómodo, y aunque sé que una semana es casi nada, de todas formas había sido difícil para mí, y también sabía que todo esto sería algo que no duraría…volvería al lugar donde empezó todo, y quien sabe qué clase de infierno sería ahora…

Se bien y comprendo que los primeros días y todo resultó tan sencillo porque nadie hizo ningún movimiento en especial, los pocos momentos difíciles sucedieron por nuestra decisión, nadie había intentado hacer un verdadero daño. ¿Qué harían ahora todos? ¿Cómo volverían? ¿Serían los mismos chicos que conozco? No lo sabía, y prefería no sacar conclusiones adelantadas.

Sin más en que pensar, caí dormido.

Apenas amaneció y fuimos despertados. Sin quejas, ruidos o protestas todos cumplimos con lo que se nos pedía, desde vestirnos hasta ingerir desayuno –si es que a _eso _podía llamársele desayuno- el cual consistía en un especie de licuado que sabía asqueroso, pero que al engullirlo todo me hizo sentir como si mi cuerpo hubiera sido totalmente recargado.

—Yo me encargaré de su entrenamiento físico, síganme —dijo un hombre ancho, igual de joven que White, el cual nos esperaba en la sala principal. Todos asentimos ante sus palabras y nos guió fuera del lugar, para ir a una enorme bodega, que en realidad era un campo de entrenamiento totalmente equipado—. Tendrán que completar este recorrido en veinte minutos, si fallan lo repetirán hasta hacerlo en el tiempo correcto, sin importar cuánto les tome.

Observé todo el campo entero, tenía muchos obstáculos de diferentes tamaños, muros para escalar y otras cosas que se veían en extremo peligrosas, además de parecer que estaban en mal estado, aunque tal vez eso era a propósito para que fuera más peligroso. El hombre nos indicó donde empezaba el recorrido y donde terminaba, nos dio unos minutos para hacer calentamiento y nos puso en la línea de salida.

—Bien, a mi señal —dijo—. 3…2…

Yo mismo me tensé, tenía que hacerlo rápido y bien, no podía quedarme atrás de ninguna manera, de ninguna absoluta manera. Pero, él no terminó de hacer el conteo, pues Akashi se había movido del puesto que se le había dado, tomó una pequeña roca y la lanzó hacia el área. Todos observamos el trayecto de aquel mineral, hasta que chocó contra el suelo. Y entonces una explosión, luego otra y luego otra, así estuvo por unos minutos hasta que paró. Nadie dijo nada, tal vez porque no era necesario.

Akashi, una vez que observó que las explosiones se habían detenido salió corriendo con tremenda velocidad. Los demás salieron igual después de él. Por suerte no me quedé atrás, pero no podía alcanzar a Akashi, él estaba más lejos, Imayoshi le seguía el paso al igual que Atsushi.

Midorima, Takao y yo estábamos por el mismo lugar; Haizaki, Nijimura y Makoto parecían tomarlo con más calma pero de todas formas tenían una velocidad algo intimidante.

Correr no fue difícil, saltar los obstáculos no fue difícil, tampoco esquivar lo que venía, pero si debo decirlo para mí lo difícil fue escalar el muro. Eran casi unos diez metros, y no había cuerdas para subirlo, solo podíamos fiarnos de las grietas que hacían sobresalir algunos trozos que podían utilizarse como escalones; pero, de cualquier forma resultó muy difícil, sentir como cada astilla se clavaba en mis manos era horrible, y cuando llevaba unos metros…el terror de pensar en la caída era una punzada en mi mente.

Pero, pensar en Akashi avanzando sin mí, me obligó a subir aun si era doloroso o terrible, y antes de darme cuenta ya había terminado el recorrido.

—Nada mal, parece que la mayoría está en condiciones aceptables —dijo él—. Entonces, subir el grado de dificultad será lo mejor —sonrió con gusto—. Háganlo diez veces más, y el muro lo escalaran solo con un brazo.

Así lo hicimos. Una vez más, esta vez procuré estar mucho más cerca de Akashi, y debo decir que no fue nada fácil, seguirle el paso a Sei era algo que merecía merito. Cuando llegamos al muro Akashi comenzó a subir apoyándose solo con la fuerza de su brazo izquierdo –estaba sorprendido, yo hubiera elegido el brazo derecho- y como pude le seguí. Un metro, dos, tres, seis y el dolor solo incrementaban, y cuando pensé que mis dedos se soltarían algo cálido resbaló por mi mejilla.

Sangre, en definitiva era sangre. Una gota, dos, tres más. Miré hacia arriba y lo confirme, la sangre era de Akashi, su mano tenía un ligero hilo de sangre…se veía totalmente doloroso. Pero, su expresión no decía nada, sus ojos fríos, su mirada seria, y la fuerza de su cuerpo no mostraban debilidad alguna, él solo seguía, sin quejarse por el dolor.

Entonces entendí que yo estaba siendo débil, y a este ritmo no podía ser el que protegiese a Akashi.

"¡COMO SI FUESE A DEJAR QUE ESO PASE!" Pensé con furia, y sin entender el cómo, la fuerza comenzó a volver a mí, de manera desmesurada, al grado, que apenas me percaté ya estaba al lado de Akashi, ambos a la par. Dolía, sí. Pero, era mucho más tortuoso pensar en Akashi dejándome atrás. Mi mano estaba engarrotada, apenas podía mover mis dedos y también sangraba un poco, además la herida en mi hombro se había abierto.

No importaba, no me molestaba, solo dolía.

Terminamos el recorrido las diez veces que se nos pidió.

—Bien hecho, eso será todo por hoy, luego de hacerse vayan con White —dijo alegre y satisfecho. Mis piernas dolían de forma terrible. Aun era temprano, quizá ni siquiera era medio día aun.

Pero sin quejarnos nos fuimos de nuevo al baño, esta vez no estaban las mujeres que nos habían ayudado ayer, lo cual fue bueno para mí, pues la privacidad me daba tiempo para hablar.

Nos despojamos de las ropas y todo lo demás. El agua estaba caliente, era una delicia. Unos quejidos, míos y de los demás. Todos estábamos adoloridos, lo admitiéramos en voz alta o no.

Para suerte mía, Takao no se acercó y yo me acerqué a Akashi. Quien no pareció disgustado…Aunque ¿Por qué lo estaría? Prometí estar a su lado aun si él no lo desea así. Cuando me acerqué tomé su mano, aun tenía la herida abierta así que la lavé con cuidado, siendo amable y gentil. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, solo pude sonreírle…sí, le sonreía de corazón, aun estando ambos en una situación como esa, yo podía sonreírle.

El pareció devolverle el gesto aunque sea un poco, eso me alegró y como si se tratase de un calmante me sentía mejor, como si todo dolor se hubiera disipado. Los demás comenzaron a hablar de lo ocurrido hoy, y aproveché todo el ruido para hablar con Akashi. Para mi sorpresa, Akashi habló primero.

—Tu herida se ha abierto —dijo susurrando—, déjame…—entendí lo que eso quería decir. Akashi se acercó y lavó la sangre que se había secado en mi piel, era doloroso sentir como movía la herida, pero al mismo tiempo todo lo que Akashi hacía para mí era un sedante, que me embelesaba con dulzura.

—No hemos hablado mucho —le dije sonriente—. Siento como si fuera inapropiado

—Parece que entiendes el ambiente, Reo —dijo—. Pronto podremos hablar…

—¿Cuándo es pronto? —pregunté, estaba dudoso.

—Ya lo veras, ¿Dudarás de mi ahora Reo? —la delicadeza y calidez con la que sus manos tocaban las heridas de mi cuerpo hablaban por si solas, era totalmente confortable.

—Ni ahora, ni nunca, solo es ansiedad…—admití desviando la mirada, no podía ver directo a esa gélida mirada, no podía confrontar esos ocelos hechos de rubís que siempre parecían leer mi ser entero.

—Lo entiendo, pero este mes será algo silencioso —susurró con dulzura. Y entendí lo que él me estaba pidiendo.

—Está bien, haré lo que tú me pidas —sonreí una vez más. Las gotas de mi cabello caían lentamente. Y aunque atesoraba cada momento a su lado, por más pequeño que fuese, sabía que ese momento no podía ser eterno, sabía que eso no podría durar cuanto yo deseaba. Luego de terminar salimos del agua, curé mis heridas con lo que encontré ahí y nos vestimos para ir con White de nuevo.

—Veo que tuvieron una buena mañana —dijo al fin—. Lo siguiente es medicina, deben estar a la altura para superar totalmente a los que fueron a los cursos de medicina, creo que hoy será bueno que aprendan como evitar hemorragias internas y otras cosas, vayan al laboratorio principal, está afuera.

Aun no me acostumbraba a que nos hablara tan tranquila y casi amablemente.

Todos partieron. Pero White me detuvo.

—Ah, contigo tengo que hablar…Vamos sígueme —miré a Akashi, y el asintió como si me dijera "está bien, ve con él" y sin decir mucho asentí y le seguí. Él me condujo a una habitación que se hallaba en el tercer piso, una que solo podía ser abierta por él.

—Veras Reo, he notado…que eres muy cercano a Akashi ¿O me equivoco?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, aunque parezco joven, tengo cierta habilidad leyendo a las personas. Además de algunas cosas que tú mismo haces…mira que superarte solo para alcanzarle. Aunque pensaba que era odio…no es eso. ¡Cuántos sentimientos tan humanos albergas!

—¿En qué te beneficia saber todo eso?

—Bueno Reo, dime, si pudieras ¿Te gustaría ser quien trajera la descendencia de Akashi al mundo?

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Hablaba este hombre en serio? Y entonces, lo imaginé. Imaginé como sería tener un hijo con Akashi, imaginé como sería…como sería ser la persona que le diera a Akashi un hijo, y claro que era tentador, era lo mejor que podría imaginar. Pero, no era posible por mas que yo lo deseara.

—Sí, es lo que mas me gustaría…pero

—No es posible porque eres chico ¿Cierto? —dijo sonriente, como si esa respuesta fuera algo erróneo.

—Sí…eso mismo… White —era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre—. ¿Por qué quieres saber todo esto? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—No puedo revelar muchas cosas, no aun, pero, solo puedo decirte que si tus genes demuestran ser fuertes, puedo asegurarte que tú y Akashi llegaran al cuarto nivel…

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tener hijos?

—Si tus genes son los apropiados y tu cuerpo es el compatible ideal…—se acercó a mí y me susurró—, podrás traer al mundo al hijo de Akashi.

Me quedé helado. Imposible. No podía creerlo, pero al ver el rostro de White supe que él no estaba bromeando.

—No serás el primero, ni un experimento…ya es posible, solo necesito ver su tu cuerpo es compatible…—White susurraba a mi oído todo con tal provocación que la idea me parecía deliciosa, perfecta, un sueño total. Me abrazó por detrás, sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de mi ropa delineando mi abdomen.

—Y-Yo…

Guardé silencio. ¿Estaría bien hacer algo así? ¿Eso es lo que quiero? ¿Eso es lo que Akashi quiere? Le amo, lo amo con locura y siempre velaré por su bien…por ello me era difícil tomar una decisión sobre aceptar o negarme. Lamentablemente cedí ante mis propios deseos. La ilusión.

—Acepto…—dije—. Pero… ¿De qué servirá? Apenas estamos en el primer nivel, podría morir antes de llegar al cuarto…

—Ah, si tus genes son lo que yo espero y todo va como se planea, entonces se asegurara tu seguridad en el punto de que nosotros no te atacaremos, además si posees los genes deseados es más que obvio que no te dejaras que te maten a ti y menos a Akashi ¿O me equivoco?

—No, tienes razón…

—Estoy seguro de que serás fuerte, aunque claro tendrás que probarlo, pues en el segundo mes comenzaras a sentir algunos cambios, ya sabes, síntomas de embarazo que por cierto deberás esconder, no puedes detenerte en ningún momento. Entonces… ¿Estás listo? —

—Pero, si es positivo ¿Cómo lo harás?

—No sé cuanto sepas de medicina, pero obviamente tendremos que hacerte algunas operaciones, tu cuerpo debe ser capaz, y claro haremos algunos cambios a tu aparato reproductor…será como si te volvieras una mujer por dentro y continuaras siendo un hombre por fuera

—¿Cómo daría a luz?

—Debido a tu anatomía, sería por medio de una cesárea, si todo sale como lo previsto no solo aseguraré tu salud y la de Akashi, nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo para traer a ese bebe al mundo, su nacimiento y todo lo demás estará en nuestras manos, pero para eso debes llegar al cuarto nivel

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿De qué te sirve? ¿Para qué? —le bombardeé con preguntas, todo era demasiado confuso. En especial para mí, pues hace casi nada, yo apenas aspiraba con ser el novio de Akashi, apenas soñaba con darle un beso y tomarle la mano…yo aun era demasiado joven, demasiado… y ahora estaba por hacer algo que nunca hubiera considerado posible ni en mis sueños más locos.

—Ya lo sabrás, te lo aseguro…

No estaba seguro. ¿Debía confiar en él? Una parte de mi me decía que no, que no lo hiciera bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero, por otra parte todo en mí gritaba que lo hiciera, que tomara ese riesgo. Pues no solo aseguraría mi vida, si no que le ayudaría un poco a Akashi. Al final cedí.

—Bien, dime qué hacer —suspiré resignado.

—Durante este mes te haré todas las pruebas y exámenes, antes de partir te diré si fue positivo o negativo. En caso de ser positivo, deberás llegar al nivel dos, y en la segunda semana nos contactaremos contigo y entonces haré todos los arreglos en tu cuerpo, entras que desaparecer todo el mes, y en el tercer nivel dependerá de ti conseguir la semilla de Akashi.

Demasiado peligroso, demasiado raro, extraño, riesgoso. ¿Y si le pasaba algo a Akashi mientras yo no estaba? No, debo confiar en él.

—Bien…así será…empecemos

Y desde ese momento, durante todo el mes cada noche me iba ese cuarto con White donde me hacía varios análisis y diferentes pruebas, algunas tan dolorosas que a duras penas puedo recordarlas, inclusive algunas noches ni siquiera recordaba como volvía a mi habitación. Nadie se percató de nada, ni siquiera Akashi.

En los días cumplía con el entrenamiento, asistía a todo, hacía lo que me pedían, aprendía medicina, estudiaba todo y lo aprendía, tácticas de pelea, como mentir, como curar cualquier cosa, identificar venenos, detectar trampas, esquivar, hacer y deshacer, lo hice todo sin importar cuán doloroso fuera, difícil o pesado, aprendí todo lo que podía aprender, hasta lo último. Y cuando tenía tiempo libre leía, leía y leía sobre todo.

Sabía que ya nada volvería a ser fácil. Lo supe desde que esa voz nos explicó las reglas, lo supe desde que Akashi comenzó a actuar como líder.

Además aun no olvidaba, no olvidaba lo que Kuroko había hecho, y aunque Atsushi y Takao eran otros dos problemas grandes…al que deseaba erradicar primero era a Tetsuya, pues él es un idiota, o por lo menos finge serlo, y se que Akashi es una persona demasiado gentil, y claro que intentará ayudar a su amigo Kuroko.

Ni muerto permitiré que Kuroko se quede con Akashi. A de haber algo que me ayude a deshacer al grupo, debe haber una pieza que no encaje y haga que todo se desplome. No importa cómo.

Los días pasaron. Yo me hacia mas fuerte al igual que los demás.

El mes pasó rápidamente.

La hora de volver llegó. Uno por uno, nos subieron a todos al helicóptero. Incluso esta vez ataron con fuerza nuestras manos y piernas. Pero, antes de que yo subiera White apareció, se acercaba a mi sonriente, sus ojos brillaban totalmente, me fulminaba con la mirada, y cuando se acercó a mi oído susurró.

—Positivo.

Mi corazón se detuvo, no pude decir nada. Me metieron en el helicóptero, me vendaron los ojos y taparon mis oídos, el silencio mortal me relajó. Y medité.

Esa no sería la última vez que veía a White, eso era seguro. Pero por el momento, el hoy era lo importante. No me fiaría ya de nadie…en especial de Kuroko…él sería el primero en caer. La vida era el premio, era la meta que deseaba alcanzar. Era momento de entrar en seriedad y proteger lo que más amo, sin importar el costo o los métodos., sin importar que debería sacrificar o a quien.

"No tengo perdón. Pero, ya no hay vuelta atrás, tratar de volver es inútil, ya no hay camino, solo está el mañana y debo moverme hacia adelante. No sé que será en realidad de mí, no sé si en verdad podré tener lo que deseo, no sé si viviré para tenerlo, no sé si podré protegerle…pero daré todo de mí, hasta el último aliento, seré el que venza al lado de Akashi…y quien trate de oponerse simplemente será destruido…sí, así debe ser"

Esa era la verdad, esa era mi determinación…

Los días de paz, sonrisas y felicidad no volverían.

Las quejas por las tareas ya jamás volverían a resonar.

Los buenos días o las buenas noches.

La lluvia suave en el parque.

Y muchas cosas más que adoro…no volverán, no hasta que este juego termine.

Eso, es lo que sé.

18


End file.
